The Real Potters THE SERIES
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: A series based on my Harry Potter & the Greatest Truth. A series of shots from Harry's and Hermione's lives together as friends, parents, lovers, couple & family. Please Read & Review. 19th Story: A Very Large Family COMPLETE
1. The Brave the Bright and the Loyal

_**OOK people, I decided to short my series with a time line so people won't get confused, I hope you like it :)**_

_**thanks for all the reviews**_

_**FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS: THANKS MY BETA SWISHANDFLICK31 FOR HER GREAT JOB!! :)**_

_**The Brave, the Bright and the Loyale**_

A year had gone since the dark Lord's fall. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were officially together and everyone in the Wizarding Great Britain saw them as the Lovely Couple. The two may have not married yet, but none seemed to care. Harry and Hermione had just finished their first year in their trainings and now the true thing began in their professional lives attending to their Auror and healer trainings.

Ron had just finished Hogwarts' seventh year, taking (in surprise of many people and especially Hermione's) all his N.E.W.T.s and he was ready to be part of the Cannons' team as Keeper. Everyone in the Wizarding world was interested in Harry, Hermione and Ron, maybe a bit more for the couple but Ron was enjoying his part more than the other two.

Just a few months after the summer of 1997, Kingsley had nominated the Trio for the Order Merlin's first Class for the end of the War. Harry was anxious enough for the extra fame but happy as well with Kingsley and his decision to honor Hermione and Ron as well. Without them, he wouldn't have made it after all.

The celebration and the conferment would take place in the Ministry's atrium which for that night was prepared for the ball. People from around Europe and America, ministers and people from the press would be there for the awarded trio and the Ball after it. The ball was taking place a year and a month after the Hogwarts' Battle after Kingsley's order, the true day of the anniversary was a day of memory and pain and no celebrations were needed the day so many people died.

Harry was so anxious. His friends would be there and he was OK with that, but the rest was… well, he didn't know what to call it. At least his best friends would be there and that was something encouraging him. He kept thinking of these things as he kept trying to tie his tie.

He was standing in front of his bedroom's large mirror and had been fighting with his tie for the last ten minutes. He was in very nice deep green robes that Hermione had bought for him and as always, the only problem was his tie.

Hermione was in their bathroom, having her make-up for the last five minutes. He hadn't seen her in her robes because when she was getting ready he was sending Mione to Ron to make sure the three of them would be in the Ministry at the same time; but Harry was sure she would be beautiful. The door opened and Harry let his tie drop and looked at Hermione. His jaw dropped.

She was wearing a beautiful long dress in sandy colors and matching robes above it, opened in front, showing the dress with the long V neck. Her brown hair was made in soft curls, free on her shoulders and back and her make-up was light brown on her eyelids along with black color at the edges of her eyes and a simple lip-gloss on her lips, toning her beautiful lips and warm, cinnamon eyes. She was smiling nervously but truly.

'What do you think?' Hermione asked shyly, insecure of how she looked like. Harry smiled and approached her. He didn't know what exactly to say, she was so beautiful: no jewels on her body, only two delicate earrings, hanging from her ears and Lilly's ring on her finger as always. She smiled up at him and he felt like he was the most fortunate man in the world. He leaned and kissed her softly on her lips, the sweet taste of her lip-gloss mixed with the sweet taste of her mouth.

'You are very beautiful.' Harry murmured against her lips and moved a bit away so he could see her again. Hermione smiled.

'What else would my fiancée say?' She asked smiling and Harry chuckled.

'Right, how will I have sex if I lie…?' he asked playfully and she chuckled as well and punched his arm lightly. She raised her arms to his tie and loosened it so she could make it from the beginning. She smiled at him as she kept making it.

'I'm a healer but I don't want you as a patient because your tie tried to strangle you.' Hermione said and Harry moved his hand to the arch of her spine and squeezed it firmly, bringing her toward him, making her yelp. She giggled and finished his tie staying in his arms.

'Don't laugh at my weaknesses, Ms Granger.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled.

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it wasn't my intention.' She replied, he grinned and captured her lips in one more passionate kiss, letting his arms travel around her back, caressing her curves above the silky material of her robes and dress.

'HARRY! HERMIONE! I'M HERE!' The voice of Ron interrupted them. They pulled apart slightly panicked. His voice was coming from downstairs but they didn't want him to feel uneasy.

'Let's go.' Hermione said smiling and Harry wiped his lips from her lip-gloss and nodded.

They moved downstairs and found Ron waiting for them in their living room, dressed in brand new black dress robes. He smiled at them.

'Where have you been?' Ron asked and then wore his teasing smile. 'No, I don't want to know, forget I ask.' He said smirking. Hermione snorted and approached him, hugging him, he returned the hug and then Harry moved closer and hugged him manly.

'Where is Luna?' Harry asked looking around like expecting her on the dinning table's top.

'She will be in the Ministry with my family.' Ron replied and looked at Harry's neck. 'You did that yourself? Well done mate,' Ron said smiling touching his bad-made tie. Harry smiled.

'I didn't, Mione helped,' He said and Hermione smiled and started making Ron's tie too.

'You are two, grown men, soon-to-be-honored-with Merlin's first class order and still you can't make your own ties.' Hermione murmured as she finished Ron's tie and moved close to Harry again. He hugged her with one arm.

'That's why we have the brightest, more beautiful, greater and soon-to-be honored as well witch here.' He said and kissed her lips.

'Enough lovebirds, stop before my eyes start bleeding.' Ron said blushing. Hermione stuck her tongue at him. 'Dad said only one, main fireplace will be on in the atrium everyone is flooing there. We should go one after the other. Someone will announce us and we'll be ready.' Ron went on and looked at his watch. It was time.

'We should go, everyone will be there by now.' He said and the couple nodded. Before Hermione asked that she wanted, Ron looked at them and replied.

'No, Ginny didn't want to be there, sorry guys.' He said and the couple nodded again in silence.

They stood in front of the fireplace and one by one they took floo powder from a box close to it and flooed in the ministry. Ron arrived first, Hermione second and Harry last. They smiled at each other. A wall with a large door was separating them from the rest of the atrium. They cleared their clothes with a cleaning spell and a man from the ministry, dressed in dress robes as well smiled and gestured for the three to stand in the doorway. They did, Harry in the middle after Ron's request. He stood at his right and Hermione stood at Harry's left side. Harry immediately took hold of her hand as nervousness and stress washed over him, Hermione squeezed his hand as the door opened and the man cleared his throat and said aloud.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the honored guests. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger!' the man announced and everyone started clapping as music started playing from a band.

The atrium was wonderfully and luxuriously decorated with great attention to details like the fireplaces and the huge, covered (for now) statue of it. The place was full of people clapping and beaming at the three. Flashes blinded the three for some moments. Harry smiled shyly, like Hermione did, and Ron gave his best smile to the press' people and the rest of course, almost all the Weasleys and Luna beaming at them.

The trio moved inside and Kingsley moved close to them, shaking their hands one by one, the reporters taking more pictures of the three with the Minister. Kingsley presented the trio to the ministers of many European countries, America's female minister and several more high profile people of the Wizarding Communities from around the world.

After the first hard, twenty minutes of handshaking and exchange of words the three were finally free to approach their friends. The Weasleys, McGonagall, Hagrid (in a very nice huge costume instead of the old fluffy one) with Madam Maxim next to him. The three moved close and the first who hugged them was Molly and McGonagall. They stood there, talking and taking drinks, laughing and chatting more and more about Harry's and Hermione's trainings and Ron's practices.

Hermione didn't give much attention to the chats. She was just watching at Harry, her Harry. He was happy, he was alive, he may be embarrassed right now, with all that attention on him but he had survived a War, he was already a myth. He was her hero. He was her love. His emerald eyes looked at her and she smiled at him as she realized he was looking at her so she would come out of her thoughts.

'What are you staring at, beautiful?' he asked with his deep, attractive, voice. She smiled at him brightly.

'I'm staring at my love,' she replied and he smiled and kissed her, half on her cheek and half on her lips, making her grin. 'I'm very proud of you,' Hermione said quietly as the rest kept talking about Ron's debut in a few months with the Cannons.

'I'm more proud of you, Mione.' Harry said and she smiled, blushing lightly. 'And I'm grateful as well,' he added more seriously. Hermione smiled and hugged him, some flash hit them but they didn't care as they enjoyed their hug. Even with so many people around them from around the world. Their universe had space only for one thing, their love and nothing else. After some good moments of just being together, smiling and whispering love words to each other, Kingsley moved close to them and gestured to Ron to approach as well.

'When I will award you with Merlin's order and the statue of you is revealed you Harry and Hermione and Ron have to say a few words to the people, they are all here for you and then you have to open the Ball with a dance.' Kingsley said and the three felt uncomfortable for different reasons. Harry felt panicked, he didn't want to be there from the start and now, he had to talk to everyone and to dance in front of everyone. He took a deep breath calming him self. He didn't know what to say and most importantly, he didn't know how to dance, he didn't want to step on Hermione. He looked at her, she was calm. Ron was too, and he moved close to Luna to talk to her and she nodded smiling, not caring a lot.

Harry remembered the ball he had attended with Luna back in sixth year. Then he looked at Hermione and remembered the Yell Ball in fourth term, he remembered how his jaw had dropped when he had realized that the beautiful girl next to Victor Krum was Hermione. Now that beautiful girl was his woman, the woman he loved, the woman who did so many things for him and would do more if it needed to. He smiled and kissed her cheek, feeling all his new stress leaving him. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek back.

'Just say that you're happy the War is finally over, and the World will finally be able to live in peace,' Hermione advised Harry, knowing he didn't know what to say and he hadn't made some kind of speech. He smiled wider and nodded.

'I will,' he said and started forming his small speech in his mind.

After twenty more minutes the band started playing a rhythmical track and everyone looked at Kingsley who showed up on a small platform close to the covered statue. Everyone fell silent and McGonagall led Harry, Hermione and Ron closer to the Minister on the same platform. Everyone looked at him.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here today to remember and not to celebrate the end of two blooded wars in our early history. Darkens swallowed our happiness for years, many died, and many are still injured, even from the first war, years ago. Only thirteen months before, darkens was falling and the sun for our community rose again. And that happened my friends, because many people fought, many lost their loved ones. But most of all, because Harry Potter fought and fulfilled his destiny with the help of his two best friends, Hermione Ganger and Ronald Weasley.' Kingsley said and everyone looked at the three behind him. Many flashes started as Kingsley gestured them to approach him and three other wizards climbed on the platform each of them caring a silky pillow with a large, golden necklace with Merlin's symbol on it.

Kingsley took the first necklace and smiled at Harry. He smiled shyly and made a bow so Kingsley could wear him the award. Ron was next and he did as Harry hade done, then Hermione made her bow making a beautiful gesture with her arms so her robes showed her even more glorious form, her award was much more delicate then the ones for the men. People started clapping and beaming at the three as they waved shyly at the crowd. Flashes were hitting them from everywhere. Harry found Hermione's hand again and she squeezed it tightly, showing to him she was as nervous as he was.

After some good minutes of clapping people stopped and looked at the three. Hermione and Harry nodded at Ron; he blushed and made his move. He talked about how many things happened the last years of the war and how hard them and especially Harry to make it. He thanked Harry and Hermione and his family and gave a special thanks to Luna who beamed at him.

Hermione was second. She moved in front as Ron moved back, closer to Harry and Kingsley.

'Thank you very much for this award.' Hermione started and Harry smiled proudly at her even if she was facing the crowd. 'The last years were extremely hard for me and Ron, but nothing can compare itself with what Harry went through. He always fought and tried to help, he was always in the front line and was and remains the person who gives everything for his friends and keeps nothing for him self.' Hermione went on and everyone was silent listening to her words. 'Almost a year ago, we lost so many people, people we knew and loved and still love. This award now, remains to us the end of a war and not some happy event. Personally, I want to thank Ron of being my friend. And I want to thank Harry, just because he exists.' Hermione finished her words and everyone started clapping. She had blushed but turned and smiled brightly at the two young men. Ron chuckled and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'She is good.' He murmured as Harry moved forward and Hermione moved toward him, he brushed his hand with hers and stood in front of the crowd with his turn.

'Ron and Hermione said what I would say in a big level. We fought hard, we tried and we lost people we loved and cared about. Innocent people who just tried to fight of what they believed, people like Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and my parents and so many more… I want to thank everyone who fought in these Wars, each and everyone's dedication and the ones who helped me to vanquish Voldemort.

"I want to thank everyone who believed in me and helped me, even if many of these people are not alive anymore. I want to thank the Order of the Phoenix, the only organization who fought back then from the beginning under Albus Dumbledore's orders. I want to thank Ronald Weasley, my best male friend, my brother, his family which is my family as well. And lastly but always first, I want to thank Hermione Granger, my best female friend for the last nine years, my fiancé for the last one and love of my life for the rest of my life.' Harry said and glanced behind him, seeing Hermione smiling proudly at the verge of tears with Ron, beaming at him. 'We are all the same, lets stop fighting for no reason and live in peace as we all deserve to do.' Harry finished and everyone started clapping and beaming louder than ever that evening.

Kingsley moved closer again, Harry made some steps back and Hermione and Ron joined him. Kingsley smiled at everyone, waiting for the clapping and the flashes to stop. When that happened he smiled brighter and said.

'The least England's ministry can do for two heroes and the heroine is this statue, always remaining to us, who saved us.' Kingsley said and pointed his arm at the covered statue. The fabric covering the statue vanished and many lights showed the statue to the people in the atrium. It was made of gold with the trio. Harry's form was pointing its wand to its supposed enemies in the middle; Hermione's form next to it, pointing its wand less threatening, though. The two statues were joined by their hands, holding one another. Ron was on the other side of Harry's with his wand on one hand and a torch on the other, showing the way to the three. At the base of the statue there were some lines.

_Harry James Potter:__ The Brave Savor_

_Hermione Jane Granger__: The Brightest Witch_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley__: The Loyal Companion_

_May darkness never approach us again._

Everyone kept clapping and yelling encouraging, the Weasleys were smiling proudly along with Minerva, Hagrid, Fluer, Madam Maxim and other people.

After that, Kingsley and the trio left the platform. The band started a waltz and Harry with Hermione and Ron with Luna opened the Ball. Harry beamed at Hermione, the practice with Parvati years ago had helped. He started dancing with Hermione, lifting her first in the air in his arms, making everyone clap. Hermione beamed at him and kept dancing with him. Ron lifted Luna as well and people clapped. Harry wasn't sure but people were clapping more happily when he was lifting Hermione but he didn't care a lot, since Ron seemed to be lost in his dance with Luna.

After that song, many people in couples started dancing. Harry and Hermione left the dance floor and took a few drinks. They smiled proudly at each other and then looked at Ron who in their surprise was still dancing with Luna.

'He's happy.' Hermione said smiling at Harry.

'I'm more,' Harry answered and left his drink and hugged her. He gave her a passionate kiss, not caring for the people around them.

'I'm even more,' Hermione murmured against his lips.

'I love you,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

'I know, I love you more,' Hermione replied and looked deep into his eyes.

'This is impossible,' Harry said smiling, staring at her cinnamon eyes, full of happiness and love for him after so many years of being full of fear and tears.

They were finally happy, finally alive and safe, finally together.

Just as they were always meant to be.


	2. Privet Drive N4, Once More

**_OK everyone, here is a shot of the couple visiting Privet Drive after the War so Harry can have some answers :)_**

**_I hope you like it, I think JKR shouldn't have forgot to mention the Dursleys, anyway, here is the shot :)_**

* * *

_**Privet Drive No. 4, once more. **_

Both Harry and Hermione were standing in front of the house Harry lived for ten years. He had started wondering if Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were back to normal. Now with his life trying getting back on track, Harry wanted to know if his only relatives were fine. They had been horrible to him, but they were innocent and had gotten involved in a war they hadn't reason to be in, so Harry wanted to know that everything was OK before he moved on. Hermione was surprised when he told her about them and his desire to assure that everything was fine.

She supported him on his decision –as always- and she accepted to be with him on his short visit in the Dursley's house. Harry looked at the house again, not being sure if he did the right choice after all, but Hermione squeezed his hand and he looked at her. She smiled at him and he nodded.

'Everything will be fine,' Hermione said and smiled at him, brighter.

He remembered her words from the day before. _They'll see you move on and you are happy now. _Hermione had said and Harry even if he hadn't admitted it, he wanted to show to them he wasn't the pathetic freak they wanted him to be. So he moved the last steps firmer than before, and looked at Hermione again. She nodded this time and he reached for the doorbell and pushed it.

The couple stood there, waiting for some moments, a large form showed up behind the door's glass but Harry couldn't say if it was his cousin or his uncle anymore. The door opened and Dudley Dursley looked outside, gasped and waited. His cousin hadn't change a bit in the last year. He looked first at Harry and than at Hermione in shock. Harry looked at him for some moments and after Hermione's hard squeeze and a couple more uncomfortable moments he finally spoke.

'Uhmm, hi,' Harry said and Dudley looked around in the neighborhood, but Harry could see his cousin wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or let him enter the house.

'Hi, Harry,' Dudley finally said quietly.

'Dudley! Who is it?' Vernon shouted from inside and Dudley jumped on his feet. He looked at Harry and Hermione again.

'I just returned to see if you are OK, and to show to my fiancé the house I lived in.' Harry said as Vernon approached the door. He looked at the couple and narrowed his eyes at Harry. Dudley's eyes widened at the word "fiancé."

'We are fine and we are not the zoo, so you can bring people and show them my property!' Vernon spited. Harry didn't want to tell his opinion about how much of a zoo this house was so he just bit his tongue. To his surprise, and Vernon's shock, Dudley stepped aside.

Harry moved inside first; taking Hermione with him by the hand. She moved inside, the whole time her eyes were pinned on Vernon. Petunia showed up with a mug of tea in her hand; she let the mug fall from her hands when she set her eyes on Harry. Harry smiled at her as much as he could. She nodded, not giving attention on the smashed mug in front of her feet.

'I just came here to see if you are fine,' Harry said and Petunia nodded while Vernon snorted. Harry looked at him as Hermione let her eyes from Vernon and looked to Petunia.

'Who is the girl?' Petunia asked and Harry, answered even surprised.

'Her name is Hermione Ganger, she is my fiancée and she is like me, magical, a powerful witch.' Harry said his voice full of proud for the woman next to him.'

'Hello, Mrs. Dursley, I –' Hermione's voice trailed off as her eyes looked at the small cupboard down the stairs. She looked, shocked, at Harry and he nodded, his expression full of sadness and tiredness, as he looked at the cupboard too.

Hermione moved closer to it and opened the small door and looked inside like she didn't believe it. She shut the door with force, making the three Dursleys jump on their spots. She looked at them angrily, but her features softened as she looked at Harry again.

'Did the Order treat you nicely the months you were away?' Harry asked addressing to Dudley more than his parents. Dudley had been looking at Hermione, but turned and nodded to Harry.

'Yeah, they were very good with us,' he said and Vernon snorted again. Harry looked at him, irritated.

'What didn't please you?' Harry asked, his voice rising to every word. Hermione moved close to him again.

'I'll tell you what _didn't please_ me; I had to be depended on them. The freaks you call community, I had to abandon my business, and I've been trying to recover it the last two months. I left my house and now I have you in my house again!' Vernon shouted, but before Harry could reply, Hermione made a step towards Vernon.

'You are right, Mr. Dursley, absolutely right. Harry should have left you and your family die as you deserved for treating him like you did for ten entire years!' Hermione replied loudly and made another step towards Vernon, touching her jean pocket, her wand was resting there. Vernon made a step back and looked at her pocket, scared. Harry had to admit he enjoyed the picture.

'Harry never did something bad to you! He beat his enemy and saved every-'

'You did it?' Petunia asked shocked, and everyone looked at her. She was looking at Harry. He nodded.

'I did, I killed him but he killed many people as well. I saw mom,' Harry said and she looked at him, her face puzzled. 'Through magic,' he added and her face didn't change like it used to when she was listening to words like "magic" and "wand."

'She is happy and she is fine,' Harry said and Petunia nodded her head and looked at the smashed mug on the floor. Harry returned his gaze on Hermione, she nodded and looked at Dudley and then at Vernon.

'We will go upstairs so Harry can show me where he lived after the cupboard and then we'll leave, understood?' She asked firmly and Vernon nodded his head. 'Good,' Hermione said and returned close to Harry, he took her hand and led her upstairs. Harry opened the door of his old bedroom, the Dursleys had already moved things inside, making it the bunker it was as he was living in the cupboard. Harry had always a Gryffindor flag above his bed and to his surprise the flag wasn't moved or even touched. Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of worry and pain for him.

'I told you this bedroom is not much better than the cupboard so don't look so sad.' He said softly, trying to make her laugh but she just forced a smile and hugged him; he enveloped her by her waist and back.

'I wish I could heal all these traumas for you,' she whispered in his hug. He moved his head and kissed her neck.

'You do, Hermione, like no other, you are healing me,' Harry whispered as well, his voice weak to be louder at the moment. He moved a bit and looked at her.

'I'm happy I'm here with you,' Harry said and Hermione smiled, truly this time. She let of his hug and moved closer to his bed, boxes and pieces of fabric moving aside without her touching them.

She reached for the flag of their school house and took it from the wall. Harry approached his old desk and looked at it, beneath boxes and other items there was a cornice, he too and looked at it: he, Hermione and Ron were waving and smiling. It had to be in fifth year before a Quidditch match, both Harry and Ron were in their uniforms, their broomsticks on their shoulders, smiling and waving and Hermione was in the middle, smiling. As he could see by the clean uniforms and smiles, the picture was before some match, because after every match that year, Ron was looking miserable, Harry was angry and Hermione wasn't smiling...

With an ache in his heart, Harry remembered Colin Creeve took this picture of them. At that time, Sirius hadn't died, nor Remus, Tonks, Collin, or other people. Hermione's hand on his shoulder pulled Harry out of his thoughts and memories. Hermione looked at the photo and smiled sadly.

'The trio,' she said quietly. Now Ron was alone in Hogwarts, both Harry and Hermione had seen him some days before when the students visited Hogsmeade for the first time of the term. The couple had met Ron in the Three Broomsticks, but that single day wasn't enough for them. All of them were busy with their studies so they hadn't time to exchange letters. Harry was sure things would be back to normal after Ron's return from school, but until then…

He looked around the room again. Nothing was banding him with that house; only shouts, commands, punishments and nightmares were filling his mind as memories of that room. He looked at Hermione, his future, that house was the death of his innocence before Voldemort and the woman in front of him, the girl had made love for the first time with, the woman who had his mother's ring on her finger was his love, his companion, his smile, his future, his life. It was _her_, Hermione.

'Come on, lets get out from here,' Harry said and Hermione nodded, he took the flag from her hand and along with the photo on his hand he started his way to the door, taking Hermione with him by her waist. They moved down the stairs, and only Petunia was on the hall. She was staring on the cupboard's door like something very important was on it but she jerked her head at the couple's direction as they moved the last steps of the stairs.

Harry looked at her. He remembered the time he saw his mother in the forest some months before, how two women; brought into life by the same parents could be so different. Petunia looked at Harry and then at Hermione.

'I hope you are happy together,' Petunia said and Hermione took Harry's hand, hers and his fingers becoming one. Petunia looked at their joined hands and then at Harry again. 'I think Lilly would be satisfied with your choice, her ring was your father's gift. I think it's in good hands again.' She added and before Harry could answer something in his surprise, she turned around and left for the kitchen. Leaving the couple there, alone. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

'I think we really have nothing else to do here,' she said softly and Harry nodded, still surprised by his aunt's words.

He moved around and stepped closed to the door. Hermione followed. He opened the door and let Hermione pass first. He followed and as he was ready to close the door of that house, he glared at the cupboard he lived in for ten years. He smiled at the idea of not seeing that place again and closed the door with force.

The sound of the door shutting behind him, assuring him that this life was finally over.


	3. Something Important

_**The story is pre-"chapter 15 My Small Universe" of my "Harry Potter and the Greatest Truth" and it's an one-shot.**_

**_thank u very much for the reviews, you're so good and supporting, I'm really happy u like the series so much, the fluff starts now :) this shot is smutty (under the TOS of course) so if you're a mirror PLEASE DON'T READ FURTHER. I just want to be fine with everyone and especially with the site I respect so much._**

**_thanks my beta SwishandFlick31 for her precious help_**

**_thanks again_**

**_Enjoy :)

* * *

_**

**Something Important**

Harry was sat in the best table of the Delicious Witches, the new restaurant in Hogsmeade. Hermione would be there by any minute and he felt his heart pounding harder at her thought. Two weeks before they had finally finished their trainings and yet they hadn't found time for them to celebrate in private. Molly had made a party for them and Ron's victory with the Cannons for the Cup, but still Harry hadn't found out a way for them to be together and celebrate so he had invite her for dinner tonight. They didn't use to have dinners in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. The small muggle restaurant in Godric's Hollow was perfect for them but this time was special.

This time Harry didn't want only to celebrate their trainings' end. The small velvet box in his trousers' pocket affirmed that. He smiled at the thought of Hermione's face when she would had to answer his question, and with an ache in his heart he imagined the rest seeing him asking her that same question. He wanted Hermione to be his wife, he wanted to share everything he had and was as he did for the last years of his life with her. For the last ten years in his life, Harry and Hermione were one. Unconsciously; his hand moved on his trousers' pocket. The elegant, platinum necklace was resting there. A gift for her support and love all this time.

The last three years were the best for Harry, he and Hermione had started their trainings and made their first dream reality. At the first anniversary of the War's end (Anniversary for the rest of the wizarding world, because for Harry and his friends that was a day of memory and pain) Harry, Hermione and Ron had been honored with the order of Merlin's first class. The community now adored the three of them, three years after the war, Harry was their hero, the one who beat the evil but kept a low profile, that made him even dearer to the wizarding community. And now he was an Auror, proving his loyalty in the bright side as the Prophet kept saying; forgetting the times that people called him liar and mad. Hermione was the perfect match for him, as Daily Prophet and the Witch Weekly had been saying.

They were the perfect ones; the lovely couple of the community, Hermione was now the Healer, the one for Harry Potter, the bright who brought peace in the Savior's heart. And Ron was the Quidditch player, Keeper for the Cannons and the national team of England, the one who enjoyed publicity the most and kept the media in interest with his Quidditch skills and funny comments about things at times but never about his personal life since it was commonly known that Luna held the key of his heart. But none of the trio cared about all these things. They were acceptable to their friends and that mattered for the three of them, especially for Harry and Hermione.

The Cannons had beat the Harpies and took the cup; weeks ago. That was the last time Harry had seen Ginny from afar along with the rest co-Harpies players of her team. She hadn't talk to them for the last three years and as Ron said she believed she had nothing to say to them. Harry wanted all the Weasleys to be fine with him and Hermione as couple and Ginny's attitude hurt him deeply, he and even Hermione had kept a good contract with Cho Chang who now was seeker for the Amazons and mother of a child and he wanted to be OK with Ginny too, she was something like a sister to him and a past girlfriend for some weeks, after all. Hermione was hurt as well, she had been feeling guilty even when she knew Ginny was just wrong towards them. Harry remembered Hermione's endless times of talking about her and crying over the redhead's absence in their lives. He couldn't believe Ginny could be like that, but on the other hand, he never met her truly so he could understand her completely. And then Harry's mind flew in Hermione's note that morning in his office as response to his invitation the same morning.

_I have something very important to tell you.  
_  
She had written to him. He didn't know what that could be, but he was sure it wasn't something they couldn't get over together. Hermione, the person who always understood him as none else. The last three years weren't easy either for the two. War's scars needed healing for both of them. Harry wasn't the only one with nightmares. Weeks after Hermione's training started, she had started having nightmares too. Her traumas started showing how much they blooded later than Harry's, but were there and needed help nonetheless. Harry had woken up many times in the middle of the night in the last three years of Hermione's nightmares and screams in her sleep. Nightmares about him; dead, or Dolohov and Bellatrix, tormenting her or her parents to death. And Harry was always there for her, to hold her, to kiss and hug her, to caress and calm her so she could forget the awful things she had seen and sleep again. To make love to her so she could assure herself she wasn't alone. Just like she did with him when nightmares of Voldemort and Dementors filled his mind as he slept. They both wanted to comfort and protect each other, another way for them to show their love.

He smiled at the sight of the woman coming towards him. Hermione's hair was now much longer, less bushier as she had found a potion and had mixed it with her shampoo, making her hair falling on her shoulders in soft curls, her beautiful face had a little make up on it and the sight of her body took his breath away. Hermione was wearing a long dark blue dress with fabric hanging from her long sleeves, a classic outfit for a witch in her age in the world they lived in. Even if the dress was long it had a long neck, leaving her shoulders and neck exposed, toning her breasts a bit. The rest of the dress was hugging her body wonderfully, toning her curves in a great way, in Harry's opinion. Many people from the tables looked at her approaching their hero and started whispering to each other smiling and looking at them.

Hermione approached their table and Harry stood up and kissed her cheek. 'You look smashing,' Harry said smiling and Hermione kissed his cheek too.

'You look great as well.' She said smiling looking at his black dress robes. He smiled and guided her to her chair. She sat down and so he. They ordered their dinner and wine and started taking their meal as they talked about their day in the ministry and the hospital. It was dessert's time when Hermione asked what she wanted to; from the minute she saw his note on the hospital, hours before.

'Harry, why have we come to dinner here? I thought we were trying to keep a low profile…?' Hermione asked smiling as she gave him a bit of her apple pie with ice cream. Harry savored the little bite and smiled at her.

'Well, this time is a special occasion; but you said you have something to tell me,' Harry said smiling and Hermione looked at him puzzled and then nervous.

'We can talk about it later,' Hermione said and Harry nodded trying to avoid her quick change of subject.

'OK, then, back to the special occasion,' Harry said and smiled.

'And what special is that?' she asked smiling; he smiled as well, he took the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the wonderful necklace by platinum, hearts joining each other, hanging from the delicate chain. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. They didn't use to buy expensive things to each other, they didn't feel the need to when they could share so many more important gifts, but when they did; it was special.

'Hermione,' Harry started and Hermione kept looking at him smiling. He smiled nervous at her again and stood up and went behind her, she raised her hair and Harry put the necklace on. The two hearts resting now close to her breast. Harry sat back next to her on his sit and looked at her.

'We waited years for our wedding, and you are everything to me. We were always together- and I love you. Hermione, I think it's time for us to do that step and married, I think it's time to be husband and wife after all these years of friendship and love and need for each other.

Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly; he smelled on her roses' so familiar scent and took a deep breath. Hermione pulled a bit away and they looked at each other. Everyone in the restaurant started clapping happily but Harry and Hermione kept staring at reach other's eyes communicating as the always did. After all those years of pain and darkness; after all those years of fear and despair, light was now visible and close to them. Everyone stopped clapping and looked at them after some moments. The endless moments of staring ended with Hermione opening her mouth, but not to kiss him.

'I'm pregnant,' Hermione said quietly and everyone gasped. Many "awws" and gasps heard again.

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. She was pregnant, they would be parents. He would be a father. Harry couldn't say something at Hermione's slightly worried expression so he just crushed his mouth on hers. She returned the kiss and everyone started clapping again. The couple didn't give attention, and they just kept kissing and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Harry didn't want to stay there a moment longer so he took out of his coat's pocket a small bag with galleons and let it on the table. He hugged Hermione tighter, still kissing her and apparated them back in their house.

They were standing on their bedroom and Hermione stopped the kiss with a gasp. She smiled at him with her special way and he smiled back at her as he started kissing her exposed skin from the dress shoulders and neck. He would be her husband, they would have a child, and it wasn't just a dream or a possibility. It was true, it was the start of something so new and a bit scary but at the same time it was the start of something wonderful. Hermione was caressing his back as he kept kissing her jaw and neck, teasing every sensitive spot with his tongue and lips. They started undressing each other. Harry was already painfully uncomfortable in his trousers and Hermione helped him by freeing him as he did the same with her dress.

His torso was now naked, and only his boxers were keeping him from total nude. Hermione smiled at him and brushed her fingers above his boxers, making him groan. She wasn't the virgin girl he had made love to for the first time years ago. And he wasn't the virgin boy he was then as well. They were young people, experienced in the art of love and they never lost an opportunity of showing to each other how many they had learn on each other's body.

Harry unclasped her bra and let it fell down her body, meeting her dress. He pulled her against him, her feminine soft body against his hard male one. She responded by aching her hips to brush her self against him and he groaned again.

'Teasing wench,' He murmured against her skin and she chuckled and nibbled his earlobe.

'And proud of it,' she whispered in his ear and he shivered all over. She put her hands on his boxers' waist line and pulled them down slowly. He did the same with her knickers and gripped her, but so he could brush him self against her this time, making her moan in anticipation. He smiled at the power they had against each other and took them both on the bed.

He laid Hermione on the mattress and he moved on top of her, careful not to press her belly. He looked at her, her eyes full of lust and need, and love for him. He smiled at her and kissed her, positioning himself between her legs, ready to push in her but he stopped him self on the spot and looked at her again concerned.

'Is it—OK for the baby?' he asked and felt somehow awe to the thought he has to think as parent for everything now, even in a moment like this. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his sweaty cheek and neck.

'Until my ninth month, now please…' she said smiling and gripped his bottom, squeezing it and then pushing it towards her. They both moaned in pleasure. That was his home, his woman, the mother of his children. He kissed her again and started thrusting; on a slow rhythm at first and then faster and faster. Hermione gripped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, making her favorite angle as she had confessed to him once. They kept kissing until it was too much for Harry to handle, he slipped a hand between their joined bodies, he started playing with her again and again as Hermione kept moaning louder and louder until she arched her back to him and started meeting his thrusts harder every time, crying out his name. Harry could feel Hermione's inner muscles clutching him hard, that did it, with some more powerful thrusts in her, he let go, still kissing Hermione's shoulder and neck. He wanted to collapse on her as he knew she liked feeling his weight against her but his blur mind told him to roll over so he won't press the little one inside her. So he did and took Hermione with him, both panting and silent in each other's arms.

'You told me that, but I didn't reply before, but I love you too Harry.' Hermione said some moments after. He looked at her and smiled.

'I know you do,' Harry said and leaned and kissed her again, a gentle kiss he always liked to give to her when she was opening her eyes every morning or before she was leaving for the hospital, or now after their sweet and lovely or fast and needing lovemaking. She responded on the spot, kissing him back, they broke the kiss after a few moments.

'A baby, Harry, a child in our life, can you believe it?' Hermione asked some more moments after.

Harry thought about her words: no he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he was so blessed from life, after all. He was destined to fight Him and he did, and he was blessed to beat Him and he did. And now He would have a normal life, with his best friend and soon-to be wife beside him.

The person who knows him like no other; the one who knows how to make him laugh, smile, wonder, calm or hurt and feel angry; Hermione, his other half, the person who accepted him as he is; like he did with her. He might not have been able to control his temper at times and he might be stubborn, she may be bossy and stubborn as well but this is them, this is why they are so good together, because it's just them, two halves of a whole, it always have been like that. Harry and Hermione, and now, a little one by them, with the worst fate for hair, he remembered Ron's words, years ago and chuckled at the thought. Oh yes, their children would be the best children in the world but their hair… that was a different matter. Hermione looked at him.

'What's funny?' She asked smiling at him. He shook his head no.

'Nothing, just how happy we'll be with our children. That's all.' Harry said and Hermione hugged him tighter.

'We will, we deserve to be and we will.' Hermione said assuring both. 'I want the wedding after the baby's birth, and I don't want us to know the sex before, I want it to be a surprise. Daughter or son, it doesn't matter as it's healthy, OK?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her.

'Anything you want, love, anything,' Harry replied and started caressing her bare back, he knew that was always lulled her after their lovemaking so he just kept looking and caressing her as sleep took over her. This was one of Harry's happiest days and as sleep started taking him in Dreams land, he knew, many more would come.

And he welcomed the dreams.**_

* * *

_**

**_Soooo? What u think? I'm sure you want to see Hermione pregnant and the next shot will be really enjoyable for sure :)  
Please review my work_**

**_CP09_**


	4. I Hope I Wont Let Him Down

Sooo here is a shot of sweetness between Harry, a very pregnant Hermione and Harry's parents' memory :)

please review :)

_**I hope I won't let him down**_

Harry Potter apparated in his house in Godric's Hollow, a small village in Great Britain. He looked around, smiling. For the last months he was working as Auror in the Ministry, a job he dreamed of since he was fourteen years old. He looked around the living room smiling. He was there earlier than usual as the ministry wasn't that busy that day.

'Hermione, baby I'm home!' Harry shouted, but none answered. His smile faded, and was replaced by a confused and slightly concerned look. Where was she?

Harry moved upstairs and looked there, none were there. He took out of his robes all the things he didn't need except his invisibility cloak and wand. He moved towards the bedroom the baby would soon be in. Everything was white, all the furniture and decoration. Hermione was eight months pregnant with their first child. They had decided not to know what the baby's sex was. But they had made everything for him or her. They would add pink or light blue colour on everything by magic when the baby would be finally in their home.

Harry stepped inside the bedroom of the baby and looked out of the window close to the cot. The small houses around his allowed him to look at the street out of the house.

He spotted Hermione moving towards the church and the square of the village, dressed in the beautiful light purple muggle dress he had bought for her a few days ago. He didn't know where she was going, but he knew she liked to have a few walks around the village even if she had stopped them lately because of her big belly.

Without thinking, he apparated in a corner between two houses close to the street. Hermione looked around as she had probably noticed the noise of apparition but didn't give much attention and kept walking. The afternoon sunlight made her glow in the middle of the street in her purple cloth, her big belly making her look precious in Harry's eyes.

For some reason, Harry didn't want to run close to her and stop her by anything she was up to so he decided to watch her. He threw his cloak above his body and moved in the street close to her without making his presence known. Hermione kept walking in the street slowly, murmuring a lullaby as she kept moving around the village. Harry followed and realized she wasn't moving towards some shop of the small village but the graveyard of it. A bit confused he kept following her without making her notice him.

Hermione opened the gate of the graveyard and stepped inside slowly. Harry knew where she was going to go. He followed her, not knowing why she was there in a time like this when she should be resting her tired and pregnant body. Hermione used to complain about her "huge body," as she was calling herself the last weeks. She had started as healer in St' Mango's in the same period of time Harry had started in ministry but she had to stop a few months later because of her pregnancy. She worked as much as she could but after a point, she knew she couldn't tire herself and the baby inside her so she had stopped when she started her eighth month and she would be out of the hospital for almost two more months.

Hermione finally reached the tombs Harry used to visit only with her and rarely alone, at nights, when none could stop him by confessing to his parents his own fears about being a father in a few weeks. Harry obviously wasn't the only one visiting alone his parents' tombs. Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her belly. Harry moved soundless closer, wanting to see what she would do. Hermione took her wand out of her dress' pocket and cast the only spell she was doing when she was close to those two graves. A beautiful bunch of red roses were now in her hands. Harry smiled, it was like a tradition for Hermione to conjure roses for Harry's parents.

Hermione let the beautiful flowers in front of the two graves as she lowered as much as she could because of her belly. No one else was in the graveyard that time. Hermione smiled sadly at the graves and rubbed her belly.

'I was a bit tired to come here but I did, since Harry would be home later.' Hermione said and looked around; making sure none had seen her making the flowers. She looked back at the graves.

'Harry is very happy with the baby, and I'm very happy too. I'm enjoying coming here and talking to you. It relaxes me.' Hermione went on and Harry smiled at her even if she couldn't see him.

'The baby came in our lives very early, but I don't regret it, this baby, son or daughter is fruit of a love I never believed I would experience. I really want to give this baby to Harry, I'm sure he'll love it very much, even if he is scared right now. I'm scared too. Books are great but the real thing is an entirely different matter.' Hermione said and Harry sighed in relief without realizing it.

'Sometimes, I'm looking at him when he is sleeping and wondering if I can make him happy. I know the baby will be something great for him but sometimes I'm wondering if I'm good enough.' Hermione added and Harry looked at her, surprised not because of her insecurity, but because he had wondered the same things in the past. He wanted her so much to be happy, who sometimes doubted himself as she did now.

'I wish you both could be here. I know you would love to. I wish Sirius could be here and Remus and Tonks. I know you all are watching both him and me. He misses you very much, I know he wants to be a great father; I want to be a good mom as well.' Hermione smiled and hugged her big belly with her hands, patting the spot close to her navel.

'I'm sure you already know what the sex of the baby's is. I don't know why, I guess nothing is hidden up there. Well all those months I'm pretending to be the cool one, but I hope it's a boy. I hope it's a beautiful mini version of Harry's. We haven't decided about names yet, but I promise you he or she will have your names. Harry hasn't suggested it but I know he wants it as much as I do. Well, you are the baby's grandparents and I owe you my happiness by saving him all these years ago.' Hermione said and Harry felt tears in his eyes, Hermione knew him really well.

He wanted that baby so badly, he secretly wished the baby would be a boy so he could give James' name but he hadn't say all those things to her because he didn't want to press her in any way. She was the one, gifted by nature to carry and help to grow this baby inside her. She was the one who got tired because of the changes in her body and soul during the last months. But she was the one who felt the miracle of life inside her as every woman.

Hermione smiled at the graves and looked around. She sighed and looked back at the tombs.

'I guess my visit is over, as I can feel, your grandchild started kicking me again and I need to rest. Again. I promise I'll take care of your son and grandchild. Little James or Lilly are safe. I'll try to come again before the arrival of the little one.' Hermione said smiling and rubbed her waist a bit; frowning. She put her hands back on her front; she placed them beneath her big belly and crossed her fingers, holding her abdomen with love.

'I promise I will be careful, I'm sure you would advise me that, everyone does. Harry is very caring with me as you have seen so don't worry, he will help me when I will need him. I love your son very much.' Hermione said and sniffed her nose, her hormones were taking over. Harry took the cloak off him and placed it back in his robes. Hermione didn't notice him as she was lost in her "talk" with his parents.

'I hope I won't let him down. He had accepted me as I am, with my good and bad side. I have accepted him as he is. Even if he doesn't believe me, I don't think he has a bad side. After all those things he had been through he is still able to love. He is a great person, your son.' Hermione said and Harry couldn't resist. He moved closer and hugged her from behind. She jumped on her feet and looked behind her even if she had recognized his touch already.

'Harry!' she exclaimed and blushed. 'You scared me, I –I came here to-'

'You can't let me down because you are the best person in this world and if I haven't a bad side is because you have lighten every dark corner of my soul. I love you.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him behind her shoulders smiling. She knew he had heard everything. She turned around in his hug, her big belly between them. Harry placed one of his hands on her stomach, caressing it as he did every day since the evening Hermione had announced her pregnancy to him.

'I love you more.' Hermione said and kissed his lips. They kept their lips, their souls, connected for a few blissful moments. Hermione broke off after awhile. She smiled at him.

'I'm happy you are coming here; you know. I do it as well.' Harry said and Hermione pecked his lips.

'I know you do. I'm sure it's good for both us, and them, to visit their graves.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. He hugged her tighter as the rain later that day was giving them a chill now as soft wind blew for just a few seconds...

They started walking back to the village, but not before Harry made another bouquet of flowers -lilies, this time- and placed it close to his parents.

'So you want a son huh? Where is the fair mother-Hermione?' Harry asked playfully as they moved back in the street leading in their house. Hermione squeezed his sides playfully as her hand was around his waist and his was around her shoulders.

'Ooh, shut up, I know you want a boy as well. Plus, I feel it'll be a boy.' Hermione said smiling and Harry kissed her head.

'You were never good in divination.' Harry said and chuckled as another even harder squeeze made him yelp.

'You'll see. The baby is a boy.' Hermione said smiling as they entered their house's garden with the roses Hermione had added a couple of years ago.

Like those roses, their love was blossoming every passing moment, no matter how harsh the weather was around them, their love always make it.


	5. A Large Family Part 1 of 2

_**A L**__**arge Family Part 1**_

Harry was sitting on his chair close to Hermione's bed and James was sleeping next to her, in his cot. Harry wasn't sure how many minutes or hours had gone since Hermione had brought their child into life. It wasn't afternoon for sure, but he checked his watch just in case. 9:39p.m. 23rd of June 2002, which was now one of the most important days in his life. His first son's birthday. He smiled at the thought; he couldn't stop smiling when he was looking or thinking about little James. He looked at the little one again. He leaned closer; the baby was awake and was looking around with his large eyes.

'Buddy,' Harry whispered. 'I told you many things before, but when you will be older, you will learn more, like not to take candies from Uncle George. Not asking Auntie Luna about things you are hearing from her like buburdies and nargles.' Harry whispered and looked at the door's direction. He hadn't met his friends yet to show them his little boy. He decided to wait until Hermione would be awake. Harry looked at Hermione; she was very beautiful, smiling a bit in her sleep. He took her hand and kissed it and that woke her.

'I'm sorry, I woke you,' Harry said apologetically, she smiled.

'I can't sleep more, my back is hurting, and not only that…' Hermione said still smiling. Harry stood up and moved closer to her concerned.

'Wait here, I'll call Roman, don't move a lot I –'

'Harry its OK. A baby just got out of my body after eight months and three and a half weeks. The pain is normal, at least.' Hermione cut him smiling. He took a breath in relief.

'I want to show our baby to our friends.' Hermione said smiling proudly at their son and then at Harry. He nodded smiling but then he looked at her.

'Ginny was outside when I came here.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

'Really?' she asked surprised. Harry nodded.

'I will bring your parents, Ron and Luna first, what you think? I think everyone can see you in small teams.' Harry said changing the subject. Hermione nodded and smiled again as she tried to sit up, frowning. Harry helped her immediately.

He kissed her forehead and gave her James in her hug, the baby pinned his eyes on his mom as she did. Harry smiled goofily at the picture for the millionth time that afternoon and exited the room.

He looked around. George, Fleur, Bill and Percy weren't there but Ron, Ginny, their parents, Luna, Hermione's parents, Andromeda and Teddy; asleep in her arms were still waiting; many cups of coffee from the cafeteria of the hospital were next to their chairs. Magical balloons with "it's a wizard" on them were around along with flowers. Harry remembered Hermione telling him some weeks ago that the cafeteria had now a small store for gifts. Harry smiled at everyone and said aloud, making them jump.

'The waiting is over! Hermione and James Evan Potter are able to see you all.' He announced. He felt excited to share all this with his friends and family, and show his only –for now- son to them. Everyone looked at him and stood up smiling. Amele and Alexander moved close to Harry first, Ron and Luna behind them, Molly and Arthur followed shortly after; Andromeda stood up slowly because of the asleep Teddy who now had started stirring but Ginny was still behind everyone.

'Can we see them, Harry? The healer said they are fine but you didn't show up for all this time,' Amele said, her similar to Hermione's face full of concern now. Harry smiled widely to his future-in-laws.

'Hermione needed to rest for awhile but I assure you she is better than ever. She is still tired so it would be good if you see her in small teams.' Harry said and everyone nodded smiling. Harry moved aside and Amele, Alex and Luna moved first, Ron stood in front of him for a few moments and then hugged him manly.

'Congratulations mate,' he said quietly and Harry returned the hug smiling.

'Thank you, Ron. Come on; let me show you your godson.' Harry said as they left of each other, Ron's face light up even if he was tired, he was still in his Quidditch uniform, meaning he didn't leave for a moment to rest or even change. Harry pointed his wand on him and cast a few cleaning spells. Ron looked refreshed.

'Thanks mate, how do I look now?' He asked and the two chuckled.

'Smashing,' Harry replied as Ron moved a blue balloon from behind him in his hand. He nodded and the four moved through the last door separating them from Hermione. They entered the room and Amele ran close to her daughter and grandson, Alexander followed in a hurry as well. Hermione smiled at her parents proudly, protesting her child in her hug to show him to them. They smiled and hugged and kissed their child together.

Harry, with Ron and Luna, left a bit behind to give to the eldest Grangers some good moments with their child and the baby. After those moments, Amele and Alexander sat on Hermione's bed's edge and she smiled at Ron and Luna. They approached along with Harry. He stood next to Hermione and their baby and beamed proudly at his friends. Ron smiled at Hermione and looked at the little one.

'Wow, he is exactly like Harry,' he said looking at the little one. 'Hermione, are you alright?' he asked looking at his best friend. Hermione nodded smiling.

'Better than ever,' she replied, Luna smiled at them.

'I hope you made him the fairy luck charm, he needs luck with the fairies will try to scare him.' Luna said with her dreamy voice, Harry and Hermione looked at each other smiling.

'Of course we did,' they both lied at the same time, ready to laugh. Ron looked at them warningly, but still with a smile in his face and hugged his wife with one arm around her wider now waist.

'We'll do the same spell to the buddy in here,' he said patting her lightly swollen stomach. Luna smiled and kissed him hungrily and noisily, making the Granger chuckle and the soon-to-be- Potters to blush at the sight of their friends.

'Enough, James hasn't heard his parents snogging, and he certainly won't hear his godparents,' Harry said, still blushing, and took James gently from Hermione's hands. He approached the couple with his son in his hands and looked at Ron. "You are the first who hold him after Hermione and me,' Harry said and Ron smiled and took James in his hands. To both Harry's and Hermione's surprise; Ron's movements were very delicate and careful with the little baby. He smiled at James and then at Harry and Hermione.

'He is awesome, guys, and he will be wicked like the three of us.' He said and Harry and Hermione smiled at him. Ron moved a bit and Luna brushed her hands lightly on the baby's messy hair.

'He is adorable,' she said smiling looking at the little one. 'Our baby will be adorable like him,' she added addressing Ron, he smiled and kissed her forehead. The baby stiffed in Ron's hands so Harry took him back before James start crying, Amele stood up and took him this time. She smiled at her grandchild and looked at Hermione smiling, Alex next to her smiled to his little grandson.

'I'm very proud of you,' Amele said and Hermione smiled at her mom, tears in her eyes. 'And of you, Harry.' She added looking at Harry. He smiled and nodded, sitting next to Hermione. After some good minutes, Ron, Luna, Amele and Alexander exited the room, they left for their houses to rest for awhile as Molly and Arthur with Andromeda stood up and moved closer to Harry. Teddy looked at Harry and he picked him up in his hands. Ginny hadn't move from her spot as Harry could remember.

The five people entered the room this time; Molly hugged tightly Hermione in the moment she was inside the room. Arthur and Andromeda hugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek like her parents did before. Harry let Teddy on the floor and took his son and gave him to Moly, she hugged him with tears in her eyes. Teddy ran close to Hermione and hugged her.

'Auntie Minnie,' the boy exclaimed in Hermione's hug, she smiled, Teddy moved close to Andromeda again.

'He is adorable, my dears.' Molly said smiling to the little baby. Arthur smiled at the little guy behind his wife's shoulder.

'George, Bill, Fleur and Percy will visit you tomorrow after the end of their work.' He said smiling and Harry and Hermione nodded. Molly handed little James to Andromeda and she took him in her hands, Teddy was jumping around his grandmother trying to see the baby from her tall figure.

'He is so sweet,' Andromeda said and both Harry and Hermione smiled proud for their little son. Harry picked Teddy up again and moved him closer to James.

'This, Teddy, is James, your cousin,' Harry started, 'And you all are considered as his grandparents along with Amele and Alexander.' Harry said addressing Molly, Arthur and Andromeda. All of them nodded smiling at him and Hermione. They stood in the room for a few more minutes, talking about how much the little Potter looked like his father.

'Well, when Harry is away, I will be looking in James' eyes and see him.' Hermione said smiling, and Harry kissed her lips. Harry led them to the door and they left as well, Teddy had started complaining so Andromeda took him and left. Moly and Arthur said they would return early tomorrow so Harry could go and rest. They left as well leaving Harry on the doorway smiling goofily and Ginny in front of him, with her head lowered. Harry looked at her and his smile faded.

He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. 'I like the name James Evan, if he looks so much like you as Ron said; he will be a wonderful baby.' Ginny said to him, for the second time in almost four years. Harry nodded and smiled at her.

'He is beautiful, and I'm happy, can you be happy for me too? At least now?' Harry asked and Ginny nodded.

'Even if I had nothing to forgive you for I did the day I saw you sleeping back in Grimmauld after you and Hermione destroyed the painting, but my pride and Weasley ego took over.' Ginny started but Harry interrupted her.

'Ginny, you were the symbol of my childhood and I care very much for you, in a brotherly way, but, the woman in that room is my life. We both missed you terribly these years. We always wanted you with us,' Harry said and Ginny nodded her head.

'I needed time, I spent a difficult time dealing with my delusions about losing from Hermione the opportunity of be Mrs. Potter, the dream I had since I was 7 was torn into pieces when I was 17. So… now I spend a difficult time with the man I'm with but, you and Hermione always meant to be together and—I just needed to see that.' Ginny said and Harry smiled even concerned.

'Where is he now? This man?' he asked and Ginny looked alarmed.

'Can I see my friend and nephew?' she asked smiling, tears running down her cheeks, trying to change the subject, Harry smiled and nodded. They entered the room.

Hermione had laid back on her pillows resting, her arm resting on James' cot. Ginny looked at her and stopped at the moment she entered the room. 'We shouldn't bother her, she looks peaceful—' Hermione jerked her head and looked at Ginny before she finished her words.

'No, please Ginny, stay,' Hermione said softly. Ginny hesitated but moved closer. Harry moved closer as well and stood a bit away from the two young women. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for some endless moments. Ginny let a sob and moved closer, she hugged Hermione tightly and she answered the hug by running her hands on Ginny's back, tears running her cheeks as well. They held each other for some good moments and then Ginny broke off and wiped her tears, so had Hermione.

'Welcome back,' Hermione said and Ginny smiled.

'Thank you,' she replied and looked at the cot. James was almost asleep so Harry didn't move him. The baby was already tired with so many hugs and people from the first day. Ginny looked at the little one as Harry moved closer to Hermione and sat beside her on the bed. Ginny looked at them moments after.

'He is the most beautiful baby,' she said and both James' parents smiled at her. She took out of her robes' pocket a small blue sweater and let it on the cot's edge. 'Just a gift from Auntie Gin.' She said and smiled at them and then the baby again. She sighed and looked at them. 'I will see you soon in the party mom plans to make for the little one here, I hope-' she stopped and smiled at them again as she moved back. Harry and Hermione kept looking at her as she left and then looked at each other.

'That was a start, wasn't it?' Hermione asked smiling. Harry nodded brushing a curl behind her ear.

'I think she needs time to calm down. She said she is with another man.' Harry said and Hermione smiled wider.

'I'm sure she finally made the right choice and have the one for her, because you are the one for me,' Hermione said and cupped Harry's cheek, he smiled and kissed her lips hungrily, everyone was finally fine with him and Hermione.

They were finally a large family.

_To be continued… _


	6. A Large Family Part 2 of 2

_**A Large Family Part 2**_

Harry and Hermione knocked the Burrow's door. Harry had a box with a chocolate cake in his hands and Hermione was hugging their one month old, James. The baby was asleep in his small blue blanket. The door opened and Molly Weasley beamed at them.

'Welcome my dears,' She said as she hugged Harry tightly and then Hermione, carefully so as to not to disturb James. The party for the baby she had planned turned to a big gathering of friends, and an opportunity for Ginny to show to everyone her new boyfriend.

Harry and Ron, with Bill, George, Percy and Arthur were outside helping with the tables they would set. Hermione and Luna were on the living room, Fleur, Amelia (Percy's girlfriend) and Emily (George's wife) were helping Molly in the kitchen. Hermione wanted to help as well, but Molly told her she needed to be rested all the time and she wasn't wrong. James didn't sleep a lot in the nights and both Harry and Hermione were tired by the difference of program with the little one screaming for hours every night.

Luna was sat on the couch next to Hermione, they were eating peaches and apples from a plate, watching little Victoria, age three (Bills' and Fleur's daughter), and Freddie, age one, (George's son), when Harry and Ron entered the room.

'Almost everything is ready,' Ron exclaimed loudly and both Harry and Hermione tried to shush him but it was too late. James started screaming. Hermione groaned, frustrated. 'Sorry guys,' Ron said quietly.

'Yeah, sorry,' Hermione murmured as she took James in her hug and tried to calm him. Harry moved close and hugged Hermione, trying to calm her…

'Andromeda will be here shortly with Teddy. Hagrid will come as well.' Ron said and Harry nodded, Hermione was still pissed with him to reply.

'I think, he kicked me,' Luna said not surprised at all, on the other hand, Ron jumped alarmed and moved close to her, placing his hand on her now five months belly.

'He did?' Ron asked and Luna nodded still eating her peach. Harry smiled at his friend, Hermione seemed to soften and she smiled as well, both of them remembering their little son's first kick.

Someone knocked the door and Teddy's voice heard greeting loudly Molly and Arthur. The little boy entered the room the four were and smiled at everyone but beamed at Harry. He smiled and hugged him.

'Hello Uncle Harry, Auntie Minnie,' the boy said smiling at both of them, they returned the smiles.

'Hey you, Teddy,' Hermione answered to her little "nephew".

'Nanas said you have to come out, the ga'den is nice.' The boy said and the adults nodded, Ron helped Luna on her feet and they moved outside taking Victoria and Freddie with them. Everyone was sat around the tables, talking, laughing, arguing and enjoying themselves. Harry had missed that, even when he was fine with everyone Hermione and he couldn't visit them in occasions like this because Ginny would be there as well and the mood would be easily destroyed, but now, everything would be great.

Harry let Teddy down and the boy ran to play with Victoria and Freddie. Ron helped Luna on a chair and Harry did the same with Hermione who was holding little James. The weather was great that evening, all the males started talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup which now would take place in Greece in less than a month. The women were talking about random things. Fluer and Hermione were advising Luna about her labor and pregnancy's latest months. Andromeda and Molly were in the kitchen preparing the last foods for the large family gathering. The women started talking about Narcissa Black's freedom after four years in Azkaban and Yaxley's death in Azkaban a couple of weeks before. The men joined the talk and everyone started talking about the Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy was free three and a half years ago and he would soon be in the ministry and the Aurors department. He needed six months of re-setup in the community and three years in the training as Harry had so he could be an Auror. The community was surprised by his change but many people kept remembering his try to kill Dumbledore, rumors were saying about his need to clean his and his mother's name to the world, other people said he became an Auror to take revenge on his father's choices.

The fact was, he would soon be in Harry's department and they would work together. When Ron had learnt about that he had started laughing and joking to Harry about having the ferret close to him all the time. Hermione and Harry had never said to him or anyone else about their visit in common in Azkaban years ago.

Hagrid and Neville showed up and Teddy and Victoria ran close to them, everyone greeted them warmly but Hagrid gave a special hug to Harry and to Hermione, he saw little James for the first time that moment.

'Oh gods,' he said, large tears running down his eyes, his palm was the size of the baby. 'he's small, he is smaller than you Harry when you were a baby,' he added and wiped his eyes. Harry and Hermione smiled at him. Now only Ginny was missing. Neville approached the couple.

'My grandmother was a bit sick so she remained in the house but she is passing her congratulations for the little Potter.' Neville said smiling. He had accepted the Herbology teacher's position after Sprout's retired and he was living in Hogwarts most of the time. Harry and Hermione nodded, smiling. Everyone started talking again when Molly and Andromeda gestured to some people to help them with the food. Many of the younger men and women stood up and got closer; they all started bringing plates and food on the joined tables. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Arthur were sat on the table but Ron was moving things around.

'I can't understand. OK, you have the baby and it's difficult, but I have Quidditch and Luna's needs in the middle of the night. She asked me of watermelon the day before.' Ron said upset, looking at his mother who was pointing to him a large pile of plates. 'Did Hermione was asking weird things during her pregnancy?' he asked looking at Harry and then at her, Harry smirked.

'Well, she was asking of weird things—but I can't say they were just about food…' Harry said playfully looking at his future-wife. Ron frowned and looked at Harry.

'Bloody hell, I don't need to know about your sex acts, mate!' he huffed and walked away in a very Hermione-ish way and left. Harry and Hermione started laughing; Luna who was watching all the talk smirked but didn't say anything. After several minutes, everyone was sitting around the tables.

They had started biting here and there. Two seats were still empty. Ron had gripped a bit of chicken's breast and had put it into his awaiting mouth. Hermione looked irritated at him and then looked at Harry's chest; James was still sleeping. Molly looked at her youngest son, irritated as well and commanded him to bring James' cot from upstairs. Harry and Hermione looked at her, surprised.

'Ron bought a cot for the little one for the times you will be visiting or when you will have to leave Jamie here,' Molly said and Harry and Hermione smiled and thanked her. 'Not me, the baby's godfather, it was his idea.' Molly added, Ron brought the cot outside and helped Harry put the baby in it. They brought the cot between Harry and Hermione's chairs and sat down again.

Two loud cracks heard and everyone looked around the garden, many gasped and others stood up alarmed, including Ron. Ginny was standing there, her long red hair in a ponytail, wearing summer robes in deep purple color. Next to her, Draco Malfoy was standing in his deep green robes. Ginny gave an uneasy smile to everyone and then turned to her parents at the head of the tables' line.

'Mom, dad, everyone: this is my boyfriend for the last three years. Draco, this is my family and friends.' Ginny said and everyone remained silent. Draco looked at them and mumbled a 'hello, everyone'. None talked; everyone was too shocked to talk right that moment. They kept looking at Ginny like she was crazy, at Draco like he had just killed Merlin and at each other like they had been hit by a thunderbolt. Ron talked first, addressing his sister, his ears red already.

'With him? A Malfoy? A death eater?' Ron shouted and his brothers started mumbling encouraging words to him.

'I'm not a death eater anymore, Wease—Ron,' Draco snapped back.

'Oh yeah, a death eater never stops to be one!' George shouted. Harry and Hermione stood up as well. Draco looked at them, seeking for help as they cloud see in his grey eyes.

'Please, everyone, respect my choice as I did with yours,' Ginny pleaded, looking at Harry and Hermione as well, probably knowing about their visit to Draco in Azkaban and not forgetting Harry's words back in Draco's trial, years ago.

'Ginny, it's not about choices! He is an enemy you want it or not. We lost our brother because of his lot!' Bill shouted and everyone fell silent for a few moments, George slapped his hand on the tabletop and stood up as well.

'What are you trying to win through her?' he asked Malfoy. Draco looked at him. They were close enough as George was standing on the edge of the table.

'I love her and I want to be with her. If I wanted something, I would have taken it three years ago. She showed me the way into light.' Draco said and took Ginny's hand, showing a golden ring on her finger. That made it.

Everyone started arguing with them. Only Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Hagrid had remained silent, watching the large family falling apart. Harry couldn't believe many things as he was a child, he didn't believe in magic, he learnt he was a wizard, he never believed he would find all the Horcruxes, he was one of them, he never imagined finding peace and love, he had Hermione. So he had to at least try to accept Draco Malfoy as part of his friends' circle. He stood up and Hermione did the same, knowing what he would do.

'SILENCE!' both of them screamed and everyone stopped on the spot. Now everyone was looking at the couple. Teddy only ran to Andromeda's hug, never seeing again his uncle and auntie like that, or the rest of the family fighting so hard. James started screaming loudly and Molly stood up and took him as Harry and Hermione kept looking at everyone.

'Dumbledore believed Draco could be saved, and he was in Azkaban just because his part in Voldemort's circles and I don't think someone would just leave and survive. Many of us were in his trial years ago, without his mother, I would be dead. I was in the astronomy tower the night Dumbledore died and Draco didn't make it. Four years have gone, we lost people, and we brought new into life. Can we finally be a good enough family?' Harry asked and everyone looked at each other.

'Harry and I visited Draco and his mother years ago, in Azkaban, and he apologized to us. Lets stop fighting when there is no enemy to fight.' Hermione said and looked at Ginny and Draco. 'If you are really happy, and you think your love is stronger than your differences who seemed many then Harry and I are your friends and supporting you,' Hermione added and looked at Ron. 'No matter how hard it will be.' She added and Harry nodded. Only James' screams were now heard around the grounds. Harry and Hermione took their son and started calming him down. Arthur stood up and looked at his only daughter and Draco, his enemy's son.

'Ginny, if you are happy, we are happy. Draco, welcome in my family. If you hurt my child, you will deal with her entire family.' Arthur said, his usually cheerful and happy face, a mask of seriousness and worn now. Ginny nodded smiling and Draco cleared his throat.

'Thank you sir, I promise I will take care of her,' Draco said and looked at Harry and Hermione. 'And thank you Harry, Hermione, for everything.' He added and the couple nodded. Everyone looked at each other and a few sat down murmuring, others stood there looking at the new couple and got dragged down on their seats by others. At the end only Ron was standing. Luna tried to pull him on his chair but he stopped her by catching her hand gently and letting it on her lap. He moved closer to the couple and Harry followed scared for the worst.

Ron stood up in front of Draco. Ron was a couple of inches taller than the young Malfoy.

'If you hurt her, in any way, Malfoy, I will kill you.' Ron hissed and Malfoy looked at him firmly.

'If I hurt her, I will kill my self, so don't worry—Ron, the result will be the same.' Draco answered and Harry smiled in spite of the tensed atmosphere. Before someone could say anything more, Ginny threw her self on her brother's arms. Ron hugged her back and took a deep breath.

'And then I say Hermione is the mental one.' Ron murmured so only Ginny, Draco and Harry could hear him. As the two siblings moved closer to the tables Harry followed, but Draco gripped his hand.

'Thanks,' he said, and Harry looked at him for a second.

'Welcome in the family.' Harry answered and moved closer to Hermione.

That afternoon, everyone sat on the table, ate and talked about things, about the past and the future. About Harry and Hermione's wedding in almost a month, about Draco's new position in Harry's department. And even that first dinner of the large family was awkward and a bit hard at times, both Harry and Hermione knew.

Their large family could make it, as always.


	7. I Do

_**OK Harmonians, here is the shot I have promised when I started the series, it's a wedding and the following night, it's H.Hr story and I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASE! **_

_**As always thanks my dear friend and beta, SwishandFlick31 (Swishy) for her help. **_

_**Reviews are the main reason to continue of the series; so please…**_

_**I do**_

It was one of the most beautiful August evenings in the Burrow. Everyone was in a hurry. The garden was ready and decorated for the great event. Foods and drinks for the party after were ready as well and everyone was there. All the Weasleys were there, Hermione's parents, Hogwarts teachers, Hagrid, Kingsley, and a few friends of Harry and Hermione from the hospital and the Ministry. Everyone was there and in a great mood, but the star of the day was little James.

Six months pregnant Luna, the maid of honor, Ginny, Fleur, Molly, Amele, Andromeda, Amelia and Emily were with Hermione in Ginny's old bedroom helping the bride for the wedding. Molly had separated the couple from the night before so the groom wouldn't see the bride. But, none knew the groom sneaked in Hermione's bedroom for an hour that night…

'How do I look?' Hermione asked anxious. Her mother approached her while Molly was making some details on the wedding dress' back.

'You look wonderful, sweetheart. Harry is the luckiest man.' Amele said and Hermione smiled at her mom, ready to cry for the fifth time that evening. Amele hugged her daughter. 'I can't believe you're grown up and have your own family.' Amele said and Hermione fought to hold her tears.

'Come on girls, don't cry! This has to be the best day of your lives.' Molly exclaimed, ready to burst into tears as well, seeing Amele and her daughter in the hug. She looked at her daughter. 'I hope you and Draco will be married soon,' Molly said firmly, Ginny rolled her eyes tiredly.

'We're ready!' Fleur exclaimed as she finished her little daughter's basket with flowers' petals and gave it to her. Victoria beamed to everyone and Hermione smiled and stretched her hand. Victoria ran close to her; their dresses were alike.

'Auntie is like me,' Victoria said, her thick French accent making everyone internally voice, _aww. _She was smiling at their reflections and all the women smiled and chuckled.

'Emily, can you please go and see if the men are ready?' Molly asked her daughter-in-law.

'Sure,' Emily said smiling. Amelia stood up as well and followed her. They moved upstairs in Ron's old bedroom and knocked, many male voices answered and they opened the door.

Harry was in front of a mirror, fighting with his tie, Ron was trying to help. Next to them, there was a blue cot with James inside. Harry had taken him because Hermione was too stressed to sleep and with James she wouldn't make it the previous night. George smiled at his wife, Arthur was inside as well talking with Bill. Percy and Charlie who had come from Romania for the wedding, Draco was there as well close to Harry and the cot of James, Teddy was there, smiling at the little baby.

'Is everyone ready?' Emily asked and everyone except Harry and Ron nodded.

'I think it's better to go downstairs and help the guests with their seats. Molly will kill us if there are problems.' Arthur said and everyone nodded. They moved out of the room, taking Teddy with them. Draco and Arthur stood a bit behind. Harry looked at Arthur and he smiled and hugged him.

'I'm sure you will be happy, son,' Arthur said and Harry smiled and nodded. He hadn't talked allot from the start of the day. For some darn reason, he was stressed, nervous and even worried; that was ridiculous of course because he had already a child with the woman he would married to, for heaven's sake…

'Thanks,' Harry choked out. Arthur let of him and smiled at Ron.

'Bring him down alive, no matter what, your mother will kill you if the best man don't bring the groom to the ceremony, so will Hermione.' Arthur said and Ron chuckled and nodded. Arthur left the room, Draco followed but before exited the room he stopped and looked at Harry.

'Good luck, she is a good person,' Draco said and left. Ron looked at Harry, both of them in their dress robes.

'I hate him, it's official, I do,' Ron said, Harry looked at is reflection in the mirror again.

'No shit. How do I look?' Harry asked and Ron rolled his eyes.

'Come on, mate, you have a child with her! I wasn't like that when I married Luna,' Ron said and Harry looked at him.

'Really? I remember differently…' Harry said, the stress leaving him a bit. Ron gripped his tie again.

'Well how you would feel if Amelia had run and told you that Luna was wearing an orange wedding dress? Thank Merlin; Amelia had warned me, if I had just seen her in the orange thing I would have passed out. I still can't believe I married this crazy girl.' Ron said smiling. Harry chuckled.

'You wouldn't be together if you were alike.' Harry said and Ron looked at him puzzled but smiling. James started crying in his cot and Harry hurried close to his son's cot. He took the little one in his hug and started rocking him, the baby calmed down.

'I think it's time to go downstairs,' Ron said looking out of the window the people in the garden, everyone was ready. Kingsley would make the wedding as minister of Magic. Harry gulped and nodded, and Ron took James in his hands and they exited the room.

They exited the house and moved close to the people in the aisle. Everyone beamed at Harry. He smiled nervously and stood on his spot. The garden was decorated with roses in many colors, Hermione's favorite flowers. Molly had made an excellent job, Harry had to admit.

Ron stood behind him with James in his hands. After some minutes of small talk Amele, Ginny, Luna, Fluer and Molly showed up. Amele took her grandchild from Ron and sat down next to the empty seat of her husband. Luna stood on the other side of the aisle and closed her eye playfully to Ron, he answered blowing a kiss from afar. She grinned and rubbed her belly. Harry looked at them, unable to smile or chuckle at their game. So he pinned his eyes on Amele's hug, looking his little one.

A band close to the aisle was ready to start. Harry looked a bit around him. All his friends were there, all the survivors of the War, smiling at him. His life was starting right now. He suddenly felt all the worry and stress leaving him, anticipation and happiness filling his chest. He smiled at everyone; he remembered the pensive he had watched a few times the last years. Remus' pensive with his parents' wedding. Some of the people in that wedding were now in this one as well, others didn't make it. Harry sighted but he knew the people who had died might not being there with their bodies but they were there with their souls so he smiled wider.

Molly had started already crying with Arthur patting her back. Andromeda was smiling at him with Teddy waving. Neville and his grandmother were there as well. Even Victor Krum was there, looking serious with a girl next to him. Hermione had invited him as they were still pen friends, he was looking at Luna's father suspiciously as Xenophilious was wearing the same symbol of the Deathly Hallows like he had done in Bill and Fleur's wedding years ago. How many things had changed in those five years…?

Minerva and Hagrid with the other few former teachers of him were smiling as well. Ginny and Draco were sitting next to each other, talking and grinning. George was playing with little Freddie and talking with his wife. Gabriel was there as well, beaming to Harry, a young man next to her. Roman and Andrew, some of Harry and Hermione's co-workers and friends were talking to each other. All of his friends were spread on the two sides of the corridor. They were all a family so sides of groom and bride didn't need here.

Kingsley, who was closest to Harry, smiled at him. Ron poked Harry's back and he jumped on his feet.

'If you want, I can cover you and you can apparate away. I will hold everyone back for a few seconds.' He said grinning and Harry chuckled.

'No, thanks Ron, I think I'll stay for my wedding. But thanks for the offer.' Harry said smiling and Ron nodded chuckling.

'You're brave indeed.' Ron said, but before Harry could answer something the small band started playing a wedding march and little Victoria showed up in her small wedding dress. She had started throwing her petals from the basket looking at Fluer who was encouraging her. She finally reached the aisle and beamed at Harry. She moved close to Luna. Harry looked at the start of the small corridor again and his heart ached in awe.

Alexander was walking slowly on the corridor, smiling proudly at everyone. Next to him, Hermione was smiling nervously. She was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.

Her wedding dress was a long cream, delicate cloth, hugging her body from her waist and up and making a beautiful tail behind her. Hermione was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses, the same kind of roses she had gave to Harry the Christmas night they had visit Harry's parents for the first time. Her hair was up on a beautiful ponytail, some curls escaping around her face, making her look the most beautiful and cute woman there ever was. The upper part of her wedding dress was strapless, toning her bigger after her pregnancy and labor breasts. She was wearing the necklace he had bought for her the day she had announced him of her pregnancy. Dolohov's curse's scar was quiet visible as well. Harry had made her understand that her scar wasn't only beautiful, but proving how loyal and brave she is, so she didn't bother to show it to the people she loved.

Hermione and Alexander finally reached Harry. He smiled brightly at the woman of his life. Alexander gave to Harry, Hermione's hand.

'Take care of her, Harry, she is the most precious person to me and her mother.' Alexander said weakly. Harry smiled and nodded.

'I will, with my life,' He replied and Hermione smiled at her father and future husband. Harry smiled at her and they looked at each other for some moments as Alexander walked close to his wife. Harry lowered his face and kissed Hermione's cheek, smelling her aroma of roses. Some sobs and quiet '_aww's_ were heard and both of them smiled and turned at Kingsley who was smiling at them.

'We all gathered here today--' Kingsley started but Harry didn't give much attention; he knew what the Minister would say. So he just lost himself in Hermione's sight and memories.

The night he saved her from the troll; the first spell he saw her casting on his glasses, on _Hogwarts Express_; the moment he saw her petrified in Hogwarts' infirmary. The time they had tried save Sirius and their travel in time, their flight with Buckbeak and her hands clutching on his waist because she was, and remains, afraid of heights. The times she cried for him in fourth year. Her sad look when Molly had sent her a tiny Easter egg because everyone believed she was playing with his heart and wanted Victor Krum as well; the way she was beaming and yelling for him when he caught the egg or saved Gabriel and Ron from the lake; and her, and his, first kiss on his cheek when he left with the Dursleys after that year.

Her look when Dolohov stabbed her with his curse back in fifth year and the feelings of pure panic and fear for her life, the smiles she gave to him when they made together the D.A.s. The smile she pretended back in Gryffindor's common room when he kissed Ginny. Her cries in sixth year and irritated glances to him and his potions' book. The way she helped him when they were in the tent, her awful cooking back then with those terrible mushrooms, the mushrooms which saved him from total hunger. Her sad smile and tight hug in the Christmas night in the graveyard and her help after Voldemort's cold attack in Godric's Hollow.

The way she was screaming under Bellatrix's curses and her pale and fragile figure in Dobby's funeral. And then, her smiles and the way she was calling his name when they made love, her face when she announced to him her pregnancy. Her screams when she brought their child into life and her face's expression when she was breastfeeding their little miracle. She was the perfect for him, the first person who said she loves him and the first person Harry felt the need to say "I love you" to. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as she smiled at him warmly. Kingsley looked at him smiling and nodded.

Harry smiled at Hermione as he took the ring from Ron and took her hand and rest the golden ring -with "_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"_ phrase in tiny words on the inside of it- on her finger's tip and looked at her.

'Hermione Jane, you were always there for me, in the bright and the dark days of mine, you were always the person I could rely on, you never left me alone, not even the times I deserved it. You were, and remain, my best friend. You are the woman I love with all my heart and very soul. You are the mother of my son and – I just can't live without you. You are my future, my oxygen, my life.' Harry said and slipped the ring on her trebling finger.

She smiled, a tear leaving her eye. She took the second ring from Luna and his hand in hers. She positioned the ring on his finger tip and looked at him in the eyes.

'Harry James, you were always the one I wanted for my life. You were always my best friend and the person who accepted me as I was and nothing more or less. You were and remain my best friend and your happiness is mine as well. When you hurt I share the same pain, when you are happy, I'm in heaven. You are the man I love for the last six years of my life and the man I want to spend the rest ones. You are the father of my child and the reason for my every single breath.' Hermione said, her voice breaking at moments. Her vow was much better than his but he wasn't surprised. He was never good with words and she wasn't the brightest witch of their age for nothing. Kingsley smiled and said loudly because the sobs from the female guests were stronger.

'From now on, I announce you, Husband and Wife. May your lives be always full of happiness. You may kiss the bride.' He said and Harry smiled and leaned to kiss Hermione. He brushed his lips lightly on hers. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry pulled her tightly in his arms as he claimed her mouth. After some long pleasurable moments in the kiss, the couple pulled a bit away and smiled at each other.

The party was wonderful. The first dance was of the groom and the bride. A slow blues of the witch singer Mariah Carey who was succeeded in both muggle and wizarding worlds with her song "I can't live without you." Harry and Hermione started dancing on the dance floor alone. Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and Harry's around the small of her back. Hermione's head was resting on his chest and his head on the top of hers. They looked at each other as the song was ending and smiled at each other, their eyes saying only one thing: _I love you_.

Ron and Luna, Arthur and Molly, Amele and Alexander, Ginny and Draco and Teddy with Victoria and Freddie followed the wedded couple to the next songs. Harry felt for the first time happy dancing in front of people. He may have felt the same back in fourth year if he had opened his eyes earlier. But better late than ever…

The spirits were high for the entire evening. Luna and Ron were the most entertaining couple with the two trying to dance with Luna's belly between them. Everyone was spending the best time. Harry and Hermione stopped dancing and started moving around to talk to their few guests. After some hours they excused themselves for awhile, they wanted to put their son to bed on their own. They wouldn't see him for the next week because of their honeymoon trip. Kreacher was in the Burrow and followed his masters. He offered to stay and watch the baby for the rest of the evening and Harry and Hermione accepted.

Amele and Alexander would keep the baby for the days his parents would be away in Greece so they could spend a peaceful week close to the sea and watch the final of the Quidditch Cup. The couple would spend their first wedded night in the suit of Leaky Cauldron's and the morning after they would leave through the pan-European portkey network to Greece and the only wizarding city in an island; the Morgana's, the place the Cup's finals were taking place. Wizards from around the world would be there, so people from the press; but nor Harry nor Hermione cared. They would spend a nice week just the two of them.

The couple returned in the party after James' falling asleep and it was time for the bride to throw her bouquet. Hermione stood smiling at the one side of the dance floor and the still free girls and women of the guests from the other, Amelia, Ginny, Gabriel and Victor's girlfriend stood close to each other behind Hermione, she threw the roses and everyone started clapping as Ginny gripped the flowers and winked to Draco who for the first time blushed.

The wedded couple started dancing and drinking carefree for little James who was now asleep. Harry danced with Luna, Amele and Fleur and Hermione danced with Bill, her father and Ron. Teddy asked of Hermione to dance together when the couple was sat on their table and sharing some kisses and Harry agreed to give to his godson his wife, only for one dance. But Harry didn't fall behind, a smiling Fleur brought a blushed Victoria close to him and the little three years old asked him to dance with her. Harry chuckled and picked the little blonde girl in his hug and moved to the dance floor, meeting Hermione dancing with Teddy who had wrapped his small arms around her feet and his now green haired head was resting against her belly. The two funny couples danced for an entire song and they changed partners. Victoria started dancing with Teddy and Harry took his Hermione back.

'I have to be careful from now on. Everyone is claiming you, Mrs. Potter.' Harry said smiling as they started dancing a waltz. Hermione chuckled and pressed him closer to her.

'You didn't lose the change and dance with a younger woman.' She replied and Harry laughed, caressing her back and kissing her exposed neck. Hermione let a small moan escaping her lips as she caressed her husband's messy hair. 'We have to keep secret that we did the previous night from Molly.' She whispered in his ear with a husky voice Harry always loved to hear, 'You remember what we did, right?' she asked and kissed him right above his ear.

'Of course I do, love, every detail.' Harry said and caressed her lower back and didn't stop himself from cupping Hermione's butt above her wedding dress, making her yelp in surprise. She slammed his shoulder lightly.

'Harry! Not in front of everyone,' she said seriously but her voice was a whisper again. He shivered with her breath's feel on his cheek and ear.

'I have every right to caress my bride anytime I want.' Harry said and bit her earlobe lightly, sucking it along with her small earring. She tried to pull away but he moved his head downwards and kissed her neck again.

'Harry...' Hermione breathed, 'You're - snogging me…' she said and he chuckled. He couldn't wait for long, he was feeling a bit uncomfortable in his robes since the moment he saw her in her wedding dress, but now with her warm body in this beautiful dress pressed against him. He couldn't stop himself.

'And this is only the beginning,' he whispered in her ear, making her shiver as well. The song finished but they stood hugged. No other song started and that meant that it was time for the speeches. Ron, Alexander and Arthur would speak for them so they let of each other and moved on their table, trying both to hide their flushed faces and need for love.

Ron who had consumed a lot of firewhisky for sure; stood up and raised his hand with a glass on it. Everyone looked at him.

'I won't say many things, because partly, I'm a bit drunk and I don't want to reveal the couple's dirty secrets.' He started; smiling and many laughed, including Harry and Hermione.

'Harry and Hermione are my best friends and I know them since I was 11 so I am the best person to tell you how much these two are meant to be together. Many of you know how difficult was for Harry to vanquish… Vol-Voldemort… and I have to admit that if Hermione wasn't there he wouldn't have made it for sure. They were always together and even if many of us needed time to understand that, we eventually did.' Ron said and beamed at his friends. 'The only thing I want to say is that they are the best friends, companions and fighters they could be.' Ron said and Harry and Hermione smiled at him. He pointed his glass to them, 'To my best friends, to the Potters.' He said and everyone repeated his last three words and sipped from their glasses.

Alexander followed. 'Hermione was always a smart person, she always knew what she wanted and how to get it, when she was back from her school in summers. Harry was the only thing she would talk about. And now with her smiling so much and glowing in happiness I know why. To you my children.' Alexander said and pointed his glass to the couple. Hermione kissed her father's cheek. And then Arthur stood up.

'Harry is part of my family since he was a child. He saved us all from evil, we all fought and we won but Hermione is the one who helped and loved Harry as no other. To you, Harry, Hermione. May your lives be full of happy moments.' Arthur said and a hard sob escaped Molly's lips. Everyone sat and ate and drank and laughed. Harry was caressing Hermione's legs under the table and above her dress, now, he was really uncomfortable in his robes; and Hermione didn't help to the slightest, she was taking bites from their wedding cake and she was licking her spoon slowly, looking at him or she was brushing her lips to take away the cream she was leaving on them in propose. Harry was trying to disturb himself but it wasn't easy with his bride seducing him right in front of his eyes.

Thank Merlin some time after the guests started leaving, they all said their goodbye to Harry and Hermione and every time Harry had to stand up, because he was trying to hide his legs. Hermione was grinning and pretending to be the cool and calmed one.

Only the Weasleys were now in the party along with Hermione's parents. Draco and Ginny left first. George and Emily followed shortly after because little Freddie was very tired. Andromeda with Teddy and Bill with Fleur and Victoria followed minutes after and Percy and Amelia left as well. Ron and Luna would stay for the night in the Burrow and Arthur offered to help Amele and Alexander to floo in their house with little James. Kingsley had allowed the floo access to the muggle house for that night. After their goodbyes to their daughter and son-in-law the Grangers left with little James. Harry calmed his wife because she would miss their little one and then Arthur returned in the Burrow. Ron and Luna said their goodbyes to the couple and left for their rooms. Molly and Arthur hugged Hermione and Harry and the young couple apparated in their suit.

As soon as they had touched the floor of their special decorated suit Harry had started kissing Hermione. She responded by freeing him from his tie.

'Finally,' she whispered against his lips, all her fake calmness and coolness gone now. She helped him take his robes out and he tried to free her from her wedding dress as she let her hair free from its pony tail, all her beautiful curls now caressing her body in the middle of her back.

Harry stopped trying to open her dress for a moment and pulled her in a heated kiss, his hands lost in her curls. She responded but didn't stop by freeing him from his trousers and boxers. Wandlessly she took his socks and shoes as well. He let her mouth and looked at her. She was beautiful, her strapless dress was assuring him she had no bra underneath her dress.

He moved his hands behind her again and found the zipper of her dress, he took it down and let her dress fell on the floor, she took a deep breath finally free after hours in the uncomfortable cloth. He gasped as he realized she was wearing no knickers. She grinned and caressed his free length, making him gasp and groan.

'All this time—you've been naked underneath your dress...?' he asked her, feeling himself get even harder. She giggled and nibbled his earlobe this time.

'I thought the party would last less or you would took me somewhere during the party for a quick one,' she whispered and Harry lost his mind. Ron was right, she was mental.

'Merlin, Hermione!' he groaned as he moved down her neck, wrapping his mouth around one of her breast. She moaned in pleasure.

'Oh my…' she said breathless as Harry kept tormenting her. She started moving close to the bed, and Harry followed not wanting to let her breast.

She let herself back on to the bed, taking him with her and on top of her. Harry smiled at her as he started licking her other breast, one of his hand on her other breast, the other one traveling down her body and starts stroking the best part of her body for that moment.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed as he speed up the pace of his fingers and mouth. He left her breast but before she could protest or complain his mouth was playing with her navel and traveled down. He started playing with her as he had done the first time they had made love. Years ago, as teenagers, haunted by a war, now, as a married couple with a kid and a bright future. He pushed two fingers inside her as he kept licking her nub.

She screamed his name and climaxed hard against him, Harry smiled proud of himself and moved upwards again and kissed her hungrily as she was still on her orgasm's high, letting her taste her self on his lips, he pushed inside her and they both moaned in pleasure, their gazes locked and he started thrusting inside her, still remembering the first time, where it was very painful for her. Now she was lost in pure pleasure as he was. They reached their own peace, the peace they always loved to have. Harry leaned and kissed her again as he gripped one of her legs and put it around his waist so he could bury himself deeper inside her. She responded by lifting her head and capturing his lips.

They both moaned in each other's mouths and Harry started thrusting harder. He was so close to release himself inside her. Hermione wrapped her other leg around his waist as well and Harry put his hand between their bodies again, stroking her hard.

Hermione started moaning louder, sighing his name and whimpering. The bed started creaking in their frantic peace as they hit their peaks at the same moment. Hermione screamed his name and Harry breathed hers, both of them lost in pure ecstasy, pleasure and love.

Harry collapsed on her limp form exhausted, not moving out of her, wanting to stay in her hot body a bit more. One of her arms started caressing his messy hair and the other circling his back. Harry rested his head on one of her breasts, pecking her still hard nipple, making her shiver along with the aftershocks of their lovemaking. After some moments of deep breaths and happy sights, Harry lifted his head and looked at her. She was looking down at him. He smiled at her still flushed face. She smiled back.

'My wife,' said Harry, reaching for her hand and kissing her wedding ring and the ring he had gave to her years ago, his mother's ring. She smiled brighter.

'My husband,' Hermione said, reaching as much as possible and capturing his lips with hers. Even tired, she moved them so Harry was on his back, making sure they were still joined. 'And for a good reason,' she whispered playfully and Harry felt himself hardening again.

This would be a _long_ night.

Like many (_many)_ more, happy nights and days in their lives.

_**So?? what u think? Was it good? PLEASE TELL ME**_


	8. A Peaceful Rhythm

ok here is a shot of Harry and Hermione about the arrival of their little girl :)

please review :)

_**A Peaceful Rhythm **_

Harry opened his eyes widely. He had a dream about him and little James flying on brooms, but didn't give much attention to it at the sound of Hermione's moan. The room was still dark, and Hermione moaned again, louder this time.

'Hermione, what is it?' he asked, worriedly, his voice sleepy a bit.

'Harry, my waters just broke,' she said, 'and my contractions, they're coming very fast.' Hermione answered worried. This was her second pregnancy; James was sleeping in the room next to theirs. Harry reached over and turned on the lamp at the side of the bed. He looked at Hermione: her face was flushed and sweaty, and she was biting her lip in pain. She looked at him, worried.

'Hermione, we have to get to the hospital.' Harry said, his voice rising in panic. He started to climb out of the bed when Hermione grabbed his arm.

'Harry, no! Don't go! The contractions, they're not stopping, I feel the pressure... Harry, she's coming, she's coming!' Hermione cried, breathless.

Harry threw back the covers and stared at her. She was on her back, her hand rubbing her stomach frantically. He could see the large spot of liquid on the mattress. He knew she was right. Hermione moaned again, and she gripped her wand from the bedside table and gave it to him, he took it with trebling hands.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry said loudly and a silver bright stag formed itself from the wand's tip. Harry moved Hermione's wand again and said to the stag, addressing the first person who came in mind. 'Minerva, Hermione's waters just broke, please get some help.' The stag left from the closed window without crashing it, it just slipped through it. Harry looked at his wife again, 'Accio towel!' he said and a towel from the armchair close to their bed moved to him, he looked at Hermione again, numb.

'Harry, please, help…' Hermione moaned. A sob escaped her lips.

Her voice, needing him so, pushed the panic out of Harry's head and he took a deep breath.

_Get a grip, Potter,_ he thought, _use some of that Gryffindor courage_. The door opened and their two years old James showed up worried, his little, fake, plumy owl in his hug. Harry looked at his little son panicked. His son shouldn't be there in a time like this, but they were alone so…

'Daddy?' the little boy asked worried Harry. 'Mummy?' he went on; looking at Hermione, panting on the bed.

'Everything is alright, Jamie, sit on the armchair, buddy.' Harry said and Hermione let out another scream of pain, James looked at her scared but did as his was told. Harry pushed Hermione's legs up and they fell open so he could see what was going on. His jaw dropped when he saw the small patch of dark hair that he knew was the top of his baby's head. Hermione gave another moan and pushed down, the patch grew larger.

'O- Okay, Hermione.' Harry said nervously, 'looks like our baby girl's coming. You are the healer, love; you know what to do, push as hard as you can.' Harry said remembering James' labour two years ago. He positioned himself between her legs, watching carefully as she began to push.

'Oh God,' Hermione cried out, 'Oh Harry, it hurts so much!'

'I know it does, sweetheart, just breathe, Hermione. It's okay. I'm here.' Harry comforted. James kept looking at his parents, ready to burst into tears like his mother.

'Mummy hu'ts,' he mumbled. Harry looked at his little son for a moment. He smiled at him and the boy answered with a brave smile.

'Your sister is coming, Jamie, but first; mummy has to bring her here- to us,' Harry said and looked at Hermione again, James nodded his head.

Hermione's hands clutched at the sheets as she curled up and pushed mightily. Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw the baby's head begin to emerge from Hermione's body. Hermione gasped as the pain grew stronger and she fell back onto the pillows. She looked at James for a second, her eyes full of tears. James looked back at her scared, not understanding why his mom was in so much pain.

"Come on, baby, you've got to keep pushing, it's almost out." Harry said. "Hermione, push!"

She grunted and pushed up on her elbows, curling up again and pushed. The baby's head came out further and further, Harry's hands gently on either side, helping guide the baby out. He could see the baby's face. The head was out! Harry grabbed the towel and wiped the baby's face clean. The little mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "push, a little more, love, just a bit more!"

Hermione let out a scream and then pushed as hard as she could. The rest of the little body slid out of hers and Harry held his tinny daughter in his hands. The baby let out a loud cry and Harry stared in awe and shock as the baby was crying in his blooded hands.

"Oh my God, Hermione," Harry said wondrously, "Look at her!"

Hermione leaned up and looked at the small being Harry held in his hands. James approached and climbed on the bed. He sat next to his parents and looked at the little baby.

'Lily,' James murmured and smiled at the baby and then his Mum.

'Oh, Harry,' Hermione said still shocked.

Harry wiped Lily clean. He took Hermione's wand with his hands still in her blood and cut the cord with a simple spell and laid her up on Hermione's stomach. Hermione smiled at her little baby version, the baby had brown hair like Hermione's and her eyes were dark brown. Harry wrapped his arm around James.

'Say hello to your sister, James, this is Lily Hermione Potter.' Harry said softly to his son and Hermione looked at him smiling. He returned the smile. James looked at the little baby in his mom's hands and said quietly.

'Wel'ome, he'e Lily, I'm Jamie.' The little boy said and Hermione stroked her son's face with her free hand.

The three watched her as she quieted down, Hermione wrapped her in her arm, pulling the blanket up, settling her next to her breast. Harry and Hermione suddenly looked into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe you did that." Harry said feeling awe for his wife, this was the second time she brought a child to life but the feelings were as strong as the first time.

"I can't believe _you_ did that, Harry. You just delivered our daughter." Hermione said, smiling. They sat there for some minutes, the Potter family looking at the new member.

_Pops_ were heard from downstairs and Harry covered Hermione with the blanket as a bunch of people entered the room. Minerva, Molly, Fleur, Ron and Madam Pomfrey looked at the couple in shock. They all smiled and Ron approached them first.

'Nanas! Auntie Flu! Un'le Ron! Lily's 'ere!' James exclaimed and ran close to his godfather, Ron took the little boy in his arms and smiled at him and then at his parents.

'I can see that, Jamie,' Ron said still smiling at his best friends. Both Harry and Hermione smiled back at him tiredly. Madam Pomfrey approached the couple, a bag on her hand. Harry moved on Hermione's side.

'Harry, dear, why don't you go downstairs with Ron, we'll stay with Hermione,' Molly said smiling, taking the control of the situation. All of them were still socked, including Harry, who started realizing that he just delivered his daughter on his own. 'Fleur, bring clothes and a blanket for Lily from her bedroom please.' Molly went on as Ron patted Harry's shoulder and took him out of the room.

Some minutes after, Minerva had brought Hermione's parents in Godric's Hollow and madam Pomfrey was taking care of little Lily and Hermione. Harry was still downstairs with Ron, Fleur and Alexander, talking a bit.

'I can't believe you did that, Harry,' Ron said smiling with little James in his hands ready to sleep. 'I mean, bloody hell, I could never do that to Luna.'

'I can't believe it either, Ron.' Harry said as he sipped more of his firewhisky that Fleur had just given him; the hot sense of the liquid calmed him a bit. Minerva, Molly, Amele and Poppy moved down the stairs and Harry stood up along with Alexander and Ron.

'They are both fine, I gave to Lilly a little strength potion so she can be stronger.' Madame Pomfrey said and Harry hugged her, the shocks of realization still hitting him. Madame Pomfrey returned the hug by patting him on the back.

'She is asking for you,' Amele said softly to Harry and he smiled at her widely. He looked at everyone nodding his excuse and ran up the stairs and to his and Hermione's bedroom. His heart melt at the sight of his best friend for fourteen years, and wife for two.

Hermione was sitting on their bed, her hair free on her shoulders, still damped and sweaty. The only light was coming from the two lamps on the bedside tables. Hermione propped herself on many pillows had one more supporting along with her hands their little daughter in her hug. Hermione's right breast was exposed and Lily was sucking it for dear life, just like her brother had done two years ago.

Hermione raise her head and looked at Harry, and she smiled at him. He moved from the spot he was standing on the doorway and climbed on their bed. The baby was dressed in a pink slip-on and was wrapped on a pink blanket. Harry smiled at the little baby who was still sucking her mom's breast and then at Hermione.

'Hello, beautiful,' Harry said softly to Hermione. She smiled brighter and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. The baby stopped drinking her milk and let out a cry. They stopped kissing; smiling and looked at their little girl.

'We know you want attention little angel, you are the star of the day,' Hermione said softly at her little daughter. Harry kissed his little girl's cheek and she moved her tiny hand and touched his. Harry moved his head and kissed her tiny hand. He looked at Hermione again.

'She is the most beautiful baby girl in the world.' Harry said and Hermione nodded. 'I have to sterilize many boys in the future.' He went on and Hermione chuckled.

'Are you OK? Are you still hurt? You need me to bring you something, anything?' Harry asked, addressing to Hermione, his voice full of concern now. She shook her head no, smiling.

'I'm great, don't worry.' Hermione replied. They both kept looking at their little girl. Harry looked at Hermione again as Lily started falling asleep in her mom's hands, her little face resting on Hermione's exposed breast.

'Thank you, Mione.' Harry said seriously and Hermione looked at him with a quizzical but soft gaze. 'Thank you for everything, your affection, your love, for James and Lillian. For taking my nightmares away.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and leaned closer to him, caressing his cheek with hers as her hands were busy holding their daughter.

'I love you,' she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. 'I love you very much; remember that, no matter what, I love you, Harry.' Hermione went on and Harry felt tears running his cheeks.

'I love you too, baby,' Harry whispered and kissed her cheek and then her lips. 'And I love you, angel,' Harry went on and kissed Lily's sleeping face. The baby moved her head but kept sleeping, her little lips made an "o". Her parents kept watching her sleeping on her peaceful rhythm.

The rhythm of peace in Harry's life kept beating. Especially now that he was with his family.


	9. A Difficult Night Part 1 of 2

_**ok, here is the way Sirius came into life, this is the first part of a double story :)**_

_** :) Sirius is the littlest boy of the Potters and i really like him, maybe even more James :) please read and review:) anonymous or not, please tell me if you liked it ;)**_

**_as always :) thanks my dear beta and friend SwishandFlick31 for her help_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**A difficult night**** Part 1**_

Hermione opened the door of the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Harry was already in his side of the bed looking at her. She was upset and slammed the door of the bathroom and moved closer to the bed in her blue nightgown, her big belly making her movements slower. Harry smiled in spite of her mood. He didn't dare to tell her the slamming door may wake their two kids.

'You are beautiful,' he said quietly. Hermione looked at him and snorted.

'_Honestly_! Harry, stop lying!' she snapped and sat on the bed, put her wand on her nightstand and tried to lie on the mattress. Harry moved fast and helped her rise her legs on the bed.

The last two weeks for Hermione were really hard. She was pregnant with their third baby and her due day had passed a week before. She was upset all the time because of her size and hormones. Her nine month pregnant belly was surprisingly bigger than the times Lilly and James were inside her. Harry had told her many times that it was just her idea but it wasn't. Her belly was bigger, Roman had said it depended on how big the baby is and on what place of Hermione's womb was the bag with the little boy.

Hermione was upset during her supposed last week but that wasn't new. She was upset because she was scared that they could have an unexpected labor. But this anger became fury when their little son didn't came into life when he should. A whole week of bad mood swings, screams and cries had gone by with Hermione on the edge of break down.

Harry had finally took the days off the ministry had promised to him after the capture of the last big gang in north London. Now he was able to take care of his wife. Hermione had stopped working three weeks before even if she could have her days off much earlier she wanted to work as much as possible.

Amele, Molly, the also pregnant Luna and Roman were helping her as much as they could with the kids and her condition but Hermione wanted Harry to take care of her, because partly _he_ had put her in that state.

Harry didn't move from the spot of the bed close to her legs. She had just taken her shower he could say by her rose aroma on her body. He smiled at her even if she didn't return the smile. They hadn't made love for two weeks, and he respected fully her hormonal state but he had missed her.

She didn't want them to make love because she was ashamed of her size. Harry had tried to explain to her some hours before that it wasn't a problem but that led only to a fight and tears for her. Since then, Harry had let her on her own as he knew she needed and had spent time with the kids as Hermione had spent time alone in Sirius' bedroom. She had missed Harry too but she was afraid of making love to him when her body changed so much. Sirius should be born, they should be back on track and she shouldn't be that big! She thought and sighted in frustration.

Harry moved upwards and started kissing her chest and then jaw in another attempt to make love to his wife as he knew she needed as well, but Hermione tried to move away. He stopped and looked at her. She returned the gaze firmly.

'If you want to be useful, stop trying to do it to me,' she snapped and gripped her eliciting skin potion from her nightstand and handed it to him.

_The hormones are talking! The hormones are talking! Those BLOODY hormones!_ Harry thought and sighed. He leaned for a kiss on her lips and moved downwards again. He opened the bottle with her pregnancy potion and rubbed the lotion between his hands to warm it. He raised her nightgown with the back of his hands and placed his palms on her hard belly. Hermione wore no knickers in the bed for the last two weeks wanting to sleep as free as she could. That added more need for her in Harry's mind and not only…

He lingered on her skin a bit more and she seemed to relax. He massaged her belly for a few minutes. He leaned and kissed her navel, making her giggle. His fingers moved a bit downwards to the brown curls between her legs but she closed them as soon as she could and looked at him deathly.

He sighted again, kissed her belly once more and moved her nightgown down to her thighs, giving a last glance at the part of her he had missed so much. He took a few pillows from the edge of the bed and placed them on her waist, back and feet, supporting the parts of her body which hard on her at the most.

He moved back on his side and propped his head on his hand. He looked at her. She looked at him as well, her gaze softer.

'I'm so sorry, I know I'm a bitch,' Hermione said and sudden tears collected themselves in her eyes. Harry moved his free hand on her cheek immediately.

'No baby, it's OK, I understand, we all do. It's hard for you. _My_ son should already be out.' Harry said playfully, referring to Sirius as his only son, rather than the four year old James sleeping in his room at the very moment. It was just a joke, Hermione knew, and Harry loved _all _of his children, unborn and future ones included, all of the same.

'He's mine also,' Hermione said softly and kissed Harry's hand. He smiled wider and leaned and kissed her.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not pleasing you, I'm just afraid the baby will come out if we do it-- and well I'm huge.' Hermione said and Harry remembered Roman's words and the books he had read about pregnancies.

When a woman at her latest months do things like eat spicy food, exercise or have sex may force the labor and Hermione may want her son out of her body but she didn't want him to come out before his time. As long as the baby is inside her, his brain and body are developing. Harry smiled at that, Hermione may be in trouble because of her state but didn't try things to have the labor she desperately wanted.

Harry nuzzled her neck for awhile. 'I can wait,' he lied, feeling his boxers a bit tight. Since the day they knew Hermione had conceived again she had refused to give oral sex.

She had refused it at her previous pregnancies and he had accepted it, partly because he knew the babies were fed by their mom's body and he didn't want her mouth in contract with Harry Jr. It was just bad as picture. But they had stopped having sex for the last two weeks and Harry had spent quiet a few times, alone, in the bathroom for a few minutes. But he had to respect her as she always did with him. She was carrying his child after all. Harry moved back and laid on his side, Hermione sniffed and closed her eyes. Harry put his arms around her belly and let sleep take over him.

He opened his eyes again at the sound of Hermione's whimpering. He shot up on the bed scared that she was on labor like two years before with Lilly. He couldn't stand deliver another of his children on his own. He turned the lights on with a movement of his hands and looked at his wife. Hermione was on her back, trying to rub her sides, her face in pain and tears.

'What is it Mione?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him desperate.

'What is it? _What is it?_ I tell you what it is! My back is in pain, my swollen feet hurt me as well, plus _your_ son is moving all the time, not leaving his poor mother in peace for a moment. That's it!' Hermione bellowed angrily and tried sat up. She didn't make it and let another sob. Harry kneeled next to her and helped her rise her body against the comforter. He moved downwards and sat close to her legs. He lifted them and placed them on his lap. He moved wandlessly a bottle from the furniture with Hermione's beauty products to his hand, knowing it's her body milk potion. He opened it and started rubbing her soles and toes. Hermione sighed and moaned.

'Better?' he asked, still a bit sleepy. Hermione nodded smiling.

'Much better,' she said and moaned again. Harry tried to look away as he went on with the rubbing and Hermione with the moaning. Two weeks without sex, hearing her moans, rubbing her legs and having a good view of hers between her legs wasn't a good match. He kept rubbing her legs, moving a bit upwards to her knees and then back again.

Hermione moaned again, louder this time. She enjoyed the attention Harry was giving her, if someone else was on his shoes he would already slap her and sent her on her way after all these days of her bad behavior; but Harry was always sweet with her. The times she was pregnant Harry was a true sweetheart.

She was spending a hard time but he wasn't in a better fate. She smiled as he looked away, knowing he needed her as she needed him right now. She took a deep breath remembering the last time he made love to her two weeks ago. So many emotions were suppressed inside her since then. She moaned again as she felt her legs smoother along with her back. She looked at Harry again, his jaw was set, she sighted once more, she wanted him, she couldn't resist anymore. If Sirius was fine inside her for an entire week he would be OK with mummy and daddy having a little fun.

Hermione moaned louder and brushed the sole of her right leg against Harry's boxer's bulge. Harry shot his head at Hermione's direction. She was grinning at him. She brushed her soft foot against him again and he moaned louder. He looked at her again, she was gesturing to him to approach her with her index finger. The wild grin never leaving her face. Harry let her legs fall onto the mattress, and moved towards his wife. Hermione hugged him, needing him close to her. He hugged her back, knowing her needs. He started sucking and licking her neck and she giggled. They looked at each other and smiled.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, repeating her words.

'I love you,' he replied and started moving down her body again. He moved between her legs and took her gown to her navel's high, exposing the flesh between her legs. He smiled up at her as she propped her self on her arms so she can look at him above her enormous belly.

'Let me to show you just how much I do,' he said huskily and Hermione shivered all over. He started by kissing her lower abdomen, he moved down and she opened her legs as much as she could, needing him more than ever. He smiled and started playing with her folds. He found her clit with his tongue and started his magic.

Hermione moaned on the spot. Harry kept tormenting her and she kept moaning. She was in heaven. Harry smiled as he knew her body so well after eight years of lovemaking and inserted one and then two fingers inside her, curling them inside her so he could hit her G-spot.

She hissed her pleasure and started bucking her hips to him, seeking release. Harry speed up the pace of his tongue and fingers as his other hand started caressing her lower belly. Hermione screamed her pleasure not caring of the lack of silencing spells upon their room. Harry rubbed her a bit more and then moved upwards, enjoying the sight of hers, flushed, sweaty, panting, happy. He gave her a kiss on the lips, letting her taste her self.

'Oh Gods. Thank you, love,' Hermione said between gasps. He smiled and kissed her again as he moved between her legs. She opened as much as she could and Harry propped himself on his hands, not pressing her belly at all. He took his boxers off of him by magic and grinned at her. She smiled and closed her eyes waiting for the pleasure.

He entered her, feeling like he was back home after years in missions, looking at her face but he stood still as he saw her face screwed in discomfort. He was fully buried inside her but she didn't look to like it.

'Mione, are you alright?' he asked and Hermione opened her eyes. She nodded uneasy. 'Sure?' he asked not believing her.

'Yeah, I think so… just, just go slow, please. A baby and you inside me is a bit too much, but I'm not in pain.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. He moved a bit out of her and started thrusting slowly, not moving fully inside her the most of the times. It wasn't the best but it was something. He kept thrusting a bit more forcefully but Hermione moaned uneasy again and he stopped once more. She looked at him frustrated.

'I'm sorry, I can't,' she said and Harry nodded and pulled out slowly. She wiped her tears as he moved closer.

'It's OK, what about if you have the control of our pace and angle?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded to his try not to destroy their only attempt to sex in weeks.

He sat on his back and she climbed on top of him. He helped her by gripping her hips and easing her on his member. Hermione moaned in pleasure and Harry smiled. She looked better. She started rocking her self as much as she could.

Harry enjoyed the view of her face, lost in pleasure, her bigger than usual breasts, moving at the pace she had made, her beautiful even so big belly, prove of their previous lovemaking and then her sex, moving up and down on his. Harry tried to speed up but Hermione gripped his hands on her hips, she shook her head no and he smiled apologetically.

After a few more moments, Hermione frowned. Harry started thrusting up to meet her as she was less frantic. She gripped her belly to steady herself. It was as if it was too much for her belly to move along with her. After awhile she stopped and Harry thrust a couple of times to meet her.

She whimpered, 'Harry stop, it hurts. My belly and my back.' Hermione said and moved her hands on his chest to take some breaths as his hands rested on her sides. She was trying to please him, he knew. He moved upwards and kissed her lips and then her tears.

'It's OK, love,' Harry said and she sighed again, looking away. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her gently to look at him. 'We can try other things.' He said softly and pecked her lips, she nodded and pecked his lips as well.

'Like?' she asked, happy with her husband and his will to continue.

'Like this, beautiful.' Harry said and moved her on her back. He pulled out and helped her to turn around on all fours. Hermione giggled.

He moved one arm around her belly to stead it from the beginning and the other hand found her clitoris like before. He entered her again from behind and Hermione moaned in pleasure.

They started moving together, Harry's hands supporting and pleasing his wife. Then again, it didn't last long as Hermione got tired. She propped her self on her elbows trying to last longer in that angle but by this Harry's arms had to go lower and he couldn't thrust anymore.

She huffed and moved away. She sat back on the bed. Harry was still on his knees. She hid her face in her palms and started crying. Harry moved close to her. Knowing how hard it was for her not to please him as he'd like to. He hugged her the best he could.

'Mione, it's OK.' Harry said and Hermione cried harder.

'No! No Harry it's not OK, I can't even please you. I can't please my self, I have been a bitch the last days and you have been so sweet with me and…' she trailed off as another sob let loose.

Harry kissed her lips and laid her on the bed, one last idea in his mind. He laid her on her side and he lay behind her. He put one of her legs above his. With his leg against the mattress he pushed the back of her knee so she could curl her leg, she did. Harry moved one hand beneath her pillow and head cupping on of her breasts and keeping her in place against him. His other hand moved above her sex again, he started rubbing her, he pushed upwards a bit and entered her again.

They both moaned in pleasure this time, her belly supported by the mattress and her hands. This time it was easier, Harry started kissing Hermione's neck from behind as he thrust inside her. Hermione kissed his lips behind her shoulder. They kept their lips met until they reached their picks. They broke off and Harry thrust a bit harder as he fingered his wife firmer.

'Sweet Merlin…!! Harry!!'

Hermione finished first, screaming out her pleasure and clutching him with her inner muscles and that sent him over the edge as well. He growled lower not wanting to scream in her ear as he climaxed. He pulled out but kept her cuddled next to him.

After some moments in happy silence Hermione spoke. 'Thank you so much, sweetheart,' Hermione said and Harry kissed her neck again.

'Thank you baby, it was fantastic.' Harry said and kissed her earlobe in a ticklish way. She giggled and reached her arms to hug him behind her. His body was the perfect pillow for hers.

'Would it be too uncomfortable for you if we sleep like this?' Hermione asked and received another kiss on the neck as an answer.

'It would be great.' Harry whispered as his free arm enveloped her belly. Hermione sighed again and closed her eyes. Harry smiled, closing his eyes.

A peaceful sleep overcame both of them.

End of Part 1


	10. A Difficult Night Part 2 of 2

_**ok here is the second part, I hope you lke it, please read and REVIEW! **_

_**thanks my dear beta and friend SwishandFlick31 for her help :)

* * *

**_

A Difficult Night Part 2 

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was moving a bit in his arms. She was awake as well, he could tell. He hadn't woken because of her movements or because of one of her curls, which was resting on his cheek and was a bit ticklish. He had woken because, for some reason, his bare legs were wet. He didn't know why and he hadn't realized what that could be until Hermione moaned in pain. He shot up his head and looked at her. His arms tightened around her in instinct.

He finally realized what that liquid was. Hermione's water had broken and spread all over their lower, naked bodies. He moved away from her so Hermione could be on her back. She looked at him, panicked.

'I can't believe this!' she moaned as she started rubbing her belly with both hands. He couldn't believe it either.

'It's OK. It's not the first time that's happening.' Harry said and stood up. He gripped his wand and cast a cleaning spell on him and then dressed himself in seconds. Hermione moaned again and he rushed close to her.

'How long, Mione?' Harry asked, truthfully worried.

'Not too long,' she replied. He nodded to himself and looked around in panic.

Her suitcase was ready, close to the door for the last week. _The kids_! Someone had to take the kids so Harry could take Hermione to St Mungo's. Hermione sat up on the bed and Harry hurried to give her a dress she had on an armchair. She took it and put it over her head and the rest of her upper body, she stood up and let it fell down her body to her knees. She looked at Harry and he smiled encouraging, as his mind was still racing.

'Harry I need a pair of knickers as well.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. He ran close to her drawers and tried to find a pregnancy one. He found a pink one with a snitch he had bought once for her when she was pregnant with Lilly and helped her to wear it. Hermione clutched at his shoulders and moaned again through her teeth. Harry hold her in place and let her hands clutch his body.

'It hurts!' Hermione moaned in pain.

'I know, beautiful, I mean I can imagine,' Harry said as Hermione looked at him a bit angrily.

'What should I do? Who to call?' Harry asked her, not finding McGonagall a good idea, the patronus would take minutes and he couldn't appear in Hogwarts so they would lose time and he didn't want Hermione to deliver in their house again.

'Ron, call him, he can stay here with the kids.' Hermione said as she took a few breaths and sat down, trying to count how many minutes her contractions were away. Harry thought about it for a few seconds. He had to appeared in his best mate's house, maybe he had to move in his bedroom. What if Luna was spending one of her hormonal nights like the one Hermione and he had spent a few hours ago. Hermione looked at him pissed.

'If you are thinking about catching them in the act I have to inform you that Luna has forbid to Ron to touch her for the last months of her pregnancy. Plus, I can feel the pressure of your son inside me!!' Hermione exclaimed angrily as she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the wave of pain. Harry didn't think it twice, with a loud _crack_ he was gone.

The next thing he saw was Ron's living room in Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's colors in a mix only Luna could achieve. Ron was sleeping on a couch, one arm and leg off the couch, his head on his shoulder loud snores escaping his parted lips. Harry moved closer to his mate and shook his arm, trying to wake him up. Ron smiled in his sleep and murmured. Harry nudged him again and the young man groaned.

'I will Luny-ny! Just give me a minute to recover here, little wench.' Ron murmured and Harry stopped, looking at his friend for more than ten years with disgust. He had frowned. He tried to push the odd feelings of his mind as Hermione was in their house with contractions hitting her. He shook his friend harder and Ron finally opened his eyes and looked at his friend shocked.

'Harry…' Ron said.

'Finally! Please help me!' Harry exclaimed.

'What is it mate? Hermione kicked you out of the house? You can stay here, Luna kicked me out of the bedroom.' Ron said and rubbed his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

'No, prat. I need you to come in my house and watch the kids! Hermione's water broke.' Harry said and felt all the weight of what he just said hitting him. Ron stood up quickly.

'Let's go, where should I appeared?'

'In the bedroom.'

'Are you sure, mate?'

'RON!'

With two loud _cracks_ the two men were in the bedroom, finding Hermione screaming in pain again. Both of them rushed close to her and gripped her hands as she waited for the pain to stop. As she finally did, Ron jerked his hand away, moving his fingers. Hermione gave him a deathly look.

'Say you're in pain, Weasley and I'll kill you!' Hermione snapped and Harry gave a warning look at his friend. Ron closed his mouth and let his hand fell close to his body. Harry stood up, made Hermione's suitcase in pocket size and then helped her on her feet. The three adults move out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As they were at the last steps, James and Lilly showed up worried, looking at their mom and dad.

'Mummy?' Lilly asked worried, Ron climbed the stairs in a hurry, blocking their way to the stairs. He took Lilly in his hands and James' hand stopping them by running down the stairs. He nodded at Harry and he nodded back and then looked at his children.

'Mummy and I will go to the hospital so mummy can bring your brother to us. You stay here with uncle Ron and you will visit us tomorrow when Sirius will be with us.' Harry said smiling at his little ones and they smiled forcefully.

'Just go back to sleep, babies. Daddy will bring you to me and to Sirius tomorrow. I won't be away for too long.' Hermione said and clutched her teeth and eyes again as pain showered her body. Harry hugged her keeping her still as she waited again. Lilly tried to reach her mom but Ron kept her in his arms.

'P'mise?' Lilly mumbled.

'I do baby, I promise.' Hermione answered breathless as the pain was gone again. The couple moved away from the stairs in the living room. Harry threw floo powder in their fireplace and led her inside with him. He wrapped his arms around her and said aloud.

'St Mungo's Hospital!'

The next minutes were very fast in Harry's memory. As soon as they had entered the hospital many healers had rushed close to Hermione. Roman Stevens was one of them: Hermione's personal Healer, good friend of both of them, and the Godmother of Lilly.

They moved on the seventh floor. A floor above the one Hermione was head of her department. They moved in the same room Hermione had gave birth to James four years ago and Healers prepared her for the labor. A couple of Healers helped Harry as well in his delivery blue robes.

After one more hour and more than twenty waves of pain Hermione was finally ready. Roman moved between her legs and Hermione propped herself on her arms, trying to find a way to stead her self. Harry moved as he had done with James' labor and supported her back.

She gripped his hand as her body was against his and started pushing. She screamed in pain clutching Harry's hand for dear life and throwing her head on his shoulder as she had done hours ago during their love making, now she was crying out in pain instead of pleasure.

After a couple of more pushes, the head was out, as Roman informed them. Hermione gasped for breath and Harry kissed her face as gently as he could.

'Come on, love, a few more pushes to go, then you'll be back to the flat stomach and happy smiles.' Harry said and Hermione moaned again.

'It hurts like Hell!' Hermione said, breathless.

'I know, but we went there and returned. Come on, just a bit more. Push a bit more.' Harry said and kissed her again as she started pushing harder, screaming out.

A few seconds later a high pitched cry was finally heard in the room and Roman gestured to Harry to approach. He kissed Hermione's forehead as she let her self back on to her pillows and he moved closer. Roman's slender fingers were holding a baby. A baby boy, to be exact.

He had black hair like Harry, but his eyes were Hermione's. He looked like Harry's father and would have Harry's Godfather's name. Harry smiled at the baby and cut the cord as he had done with Lilly and James and took the baby in his hands in a towel. He turned around and showed the baby to Hermione. She was smiling, lying on her back.

Roman took Sirius and Harry moved closer to Hermione. He kissed her lips softly. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him harder.

'Finally,' she whispered and Harry smiled against her lips.

'Well done baby, once more.' Harry said against her lips, not moving away from his wife.

'What does he look like?' Hermione asked smiling, not taking her lips away as well.

'My hair but your beautiful-' he pecked her lips, "warm-' he pecked her lips again, 'sparkling-' and again, 'brown eyes.' He finished with one more kiss, this time deep and hungry.

'I love you,' they whispered in unison as the kiss was over and their gazes locked. They smiled at the same time and kissed each other again, losing themselves in their love.

About five minutes later, Roman came back with Sirius, her own swollen belly visible beneath the baby in her hands at her chest's height, she gave the baby to the father. Harry held his newest baby, sitting on the edge of his wife's bed and staring at him. Their baby was a beautiful sight, just like the rest of their children. And with their love, Harry smiled, they would be able to cherish their children and their lives forever.

'Forever,' whispered Harry, kissing Sirius's forehead, Hermione's forehead following soon after.

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about. 'And ever,' she added, whispering, leaning onto his arm.

And, even though he was just barely ten minutes old, Sirius Harry gave the faintest hints of a smile to his parents…


	11. A Real Nightmare

ok this is an angsty shot for harry and hermione

_**A Real Nightmare**_

Harry exited the fireplace, frowning. His team had lost three members, so he was forced to return with the other four. His arm was bleeding and he knew the potion was destroying it. His body was aching in pain. The rest of the four members of his team were injured as well. Because the Aurors were outnumbered compared to the neo Death Eaters, they'd been injured badly, almost severely.

As Harry moved down with the elevators, he wished Hermione would be there, waiting for him. As soon as the elevators' doors opened, Hermione ran close to him. She supported his harmed body with hers. He lined half of his weight on her and they started moving. Hermione led him to a chair as the rest of the Healers helped the rest of his team.

'Three of my team members didn't make it,' Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

'Sshh, not now Harry, _you_ matter now,' she said as she started casting spells on his injured arm.

He looked at her and smiled. She, concentrated on his arm, a true Healer. People were yelling and cursing around her, but she was there for him. Healers had been in that mission, waiting for the injured Aurors in the Ministry.

A few Neo Death Eaters had been on the lose yet, a dozen or even less and Harry would have everyone captured, ending this new threat moving on Voldemort's path. Their little son was waiting in their home. Harry smile at the thought of him, his large emerald eyes and black hair and Hermione's nose. Hermione looked at him, still casting spells on him. She smiled a bit and kept working on his wounds. After some seconds she was done. His hand was still in pain but it looked fine.

'Thank you, love,' Harry said as he moved his arm.

'Anytime,' Hermione said smiling, and looked around. Every injured Auror was covered by some other Healer so she sat next to Harry and looked at him. He smiled at her as he saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

'I'm fine, Mione,' Harry said, his voice breaking by exhaustion and pain. Hermione chuckled sadly.

'Yeah, I can see that,' she said looking at his arm and then his eyes. 'At least, we both will see James tonight, for this time…' she added and stood up ready to walk away, but Harry gripped her hand and put her on his lap.

'I promised you I capture those bastards and I will. James will be seeing us for the rest of his life, understood?' he asked, his voice firm but his face smiling, she nodded and kissed his lips, caressing his lips with hers.

'I love you,' she whispered and Harry kissed her cheek and let her stand up again.

After some minutes, all the Healers had finished their jobs and had to return in the hospital to finish their reports about the mission. The Chief Healer gathered them and before Hermione exited Harry's office, she mouthed, '_See you,_' smiled, and left.

Harry smiled at her too. She was beautiful in her green robes, he had to admit. He moved himself on his feet forcefully. He had to make the report, but he felt so guilty for his lost teammates. He couldn't believe they were so exposed; McMahon had assured him their position would be safe for that night and his team hadn't returned yet. He would have a word with him if McMahon was still alive… Harry wanted only to return in his home, see his son and make love to his wife. Nothing more, nothing else.

Harry didn't finish his thoughts as the entire building started shaking and a massive explosion from upstairs made everyone cover themselves.

Harry didn't know what that was, but Hermione should be still upstairs or in the elevators. He ran out of the office; people were screaming and running around the corridor. Like many, he tried to reach the elevators; they were destroyed. Harry couldn't believe it. Neo Death Eaters had possibly hit the atrium, the ministry's place with the most people. And Hermione was up there. Harry's heart hurt literally at the thought of her right now.

He started running back in his office, people pushing and hitting him as they kept moving around in pure panic. Another explosion was heard and people kept screaming, angrier now. Harry entered his office and gripped some floo powder. He had to try.

'Ministry's atrium!'

The next thing he saw was dust, flames, bright flashes of spells and blood around the atrium. People were fighting; men in hoods were hitting ministry's people. Harry took his wand out and hit the small group of the intruders. Ministry's people kept hitting them; McMahon's team entered the atrium as well and started hitting the team on the spot. Harry tried to curse as more as he could but he couldn't recognize Hermione in that chaos. He couldn't hear her voice casting spells and that made his heart beat faster, harder.

Minutes after, the intruders had finally been destroyed or had escaped. People started screaming at McMahon's team. He had led the intruders there. Harry didn't care about the git, right now.

He wanted to find his wife. He moved closer to the huge golden statue of him, Hermione and Ron and looked behind it. A bunch of people in green robes were gathered upon three people on the floor, casting spells trying to help them. Harry felt his heart stopping as he spotted Hermione's bushy hair on the floor.

He ran close to them, his heart pounding, mind racing. She couldn't be… 'Hermione!' Harry shouted.

The Chief Healer turned around and looked at Harry as he reached the small team. He just shook his head negatively and hid his face on his palms. Harry didn't give attention to him. He looked behind the Healer and his heart stopped. The fear, the nightmare he always had of Hermione hurt was now alive; right in front of him but this time, it was much worse. Back in fifth year, her eyes were closed, but Neville had screamed she was alive.

Now, now her eyes were widely opened, shock all over her face. A large wound beneath her healer's robes was still bleeding; on her abdomen. The rest of her body was pale, white, her clothes damp in her blood, her form in a large pool of her own blood. Harry felt his knees go weak.

He collapsed close to her, her sight left him speechless. Hermione was dead, gone, _murdered_. Healers were murmuring about her wounds and the way they couldn't heal her but Harry didn't hear, couldn't actually. The sight of her had shut his senses down; only his sight was on, looking at her dead, injured body, her blood and her lifeless eyes.

'_At least, we both will see James tonight, for this time…'_ she had said before. He broke down, he reached and gripped her lifeless body, pressed against his, and not caring of being in the same pool of blood with her, trying to feel a hint of life in her, try to hear her heart, the heart he had used to hear when he was collapsed against her after their lovemaking.

His hand caressed her cut body, her abdomen; the abdomen had carried their son for nine months. He clutched her hair, he could still smell her roses' sense mixed with blood's one, but couldn't feel her chest rising and falling, couldn't hear her breath, couldn't feel her moving, couldn't feel _her_…

He started screaming and hugging Hermione's body tighter, knowing she was gone forever.

'Daddy!'

Harry opened his eyes widely. He was all sweaty, looking around for some moments, and he was in his house, in his and Hermione's house. He was laid on his bed and everything was blurred without his glasses.

'Daddy! Wake up please!' Lilly said again and nudged his arm harder, his three years old daughter moving on top of him. Harry hadn't moved by the shock yet, that nightmare was so real. The neo Death Eaters were vanished, but Harry had made it in Wales' ministry with his team almost two years ago, England's ministry hadn't been destroyed and most important, Hermione wasn't there because she was pregnant that time with Lilly.

'Come on Daddy! Mummy said you have to wake up!' Lilly said again and gripped his cheeks and started pitching them as she always liked to. Her small teeth were now visible now since she was smiling.

Harry smiled at his little girl, relieved for all that being a nightmare, it was so real though, Harry wiped his sweaty temple and the tears from his eyes.

'Daddy, did you have a nightmare?' Lilly asked. Harry looked at Hermione's mini version.

'Yes, baby, I did.' Harry answered honestly. Lilly let her small frame spread against his torso, her small arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her as well, his hands around her little frame. She reached and gave him a kiss on his cheek and he responded with a kiss on hers.

'Better now?' she asked; her little voice full of concern. Harry's heart melt, Lilly was exactly like Hermione both in and out. She was clever, loved books even if she couldn't read them yet and always wanted to help everyone. She was very close to her five years old brother, James and always cared for her little brother Sirius, who was now a few months old.

'Yes, pumpkin, much much better,' Harry replied and Lilly smiled at her dad brighter.

'You promised!' she said firmly, remanding him his promise to her of taking her in Honeydukes with James.

'I did, and daddy always keeps his promises,' Harry said and sat on the bed, gripped her little body and started ticking her on her ribs and neck. Lilly started screaming playfully and squealed as he kept tickling her.

'Please- daddy-stop!' Lilly said laughing. Harry kept tickling her, savoring his little girl's sight, her beautiful cinnamon eyes tearing up by laughing.

Hermione cleared her throat. She was standing on the doorway with little Sirius wrapped in a blanket in her hug. Harry looked at her and smiled, stopping his tickle attack, dream's images rushing back in his mind, _Thank Merlin it was just a nightmare_.

Hermione looked so beautiful, so alive with their little son in her hands. Lilly rolled over and sat next to him, looking at her mom, smiling as well. Hermione returned the smile to both of them.

'I woke him up, mommy, but daddy had a nightmare,' Lilly said and Hermione looked at Harry, concerned.

'Baby, go and get ready and I will do the same,' Harry said smiling to his little girl and Lilly nodded and left the room. Hermione approached their bed and sat down. Harry got closer and looked at her and then at Sirius. He had black hair and cinnamon eyes, like his mother's and grandfathers'. Harry leaned and kissed his third baby's head.

'Are you OK, love?' Hermione asked, still worried.

Harry looked at her and smiled, it was just a nightmare indeed. Hermione was there with him, alive, concern etched upon her face, looking at him with her famous Hermione-ish way. He smiled brighter.

'Everything is alright baby, it was just a nightmare.' Harry said and kissed Hermione hungrily; making both of them sure how much of a nightmare it was indeed.

* * *

knooowww I'm mean lol but i couldn't sue italics for Harry's dream it would destroy the angst, please review :)


	12. Auror VS Healer

this is a shot about a big arguement between harry and hermione, please review my work :)

_**Auror V/S**__** Healer**_

Harry was sat on one armchair, frustrated; he ran a hand through his messy hair. Hermione was in front of him, pacing back and forth, her right hand touching her torso; her teeth were biting her lower lip as she was driven deep into her thoughts. She stopped and looked at her husband sadly.

'I want to be there, Harry,' she said and Harry looked at her irritated.

'Hermione, _I'm_ the Auror, you stay here.' Harry retorted and knew what he'd just said wasn't right. She would always stand behind him when she had the choice to be with him, but this time things were different: their children needed her as well, if not even more than him.

'Excuse me? _You are_ the Auror; _I'm_ a Healer, a _good_ Healer, Harry!' Hermione complained and Harry sighted and stood up.

'You have to understand, Hermione, this mission is not for both of us!' Harry exclaimed and she snorted.

'This mission is much easier than the War we were in! This mission won't harm me as the War did!' she replied angry.

The same morning, both the Auror department and the hospital had included both of them to be in the same mission in South Africa. Two huge magical races were in war after years of fragile peace and now Great Britain was taking part in trying to help. Hermione had to be there with the Healers to help the victims; all the Head Healers would attend the mission and Harry would be there to fight against wizards and other creatures with a large team of English Aurors. He was the head of his department and he would be there like the rest Head ones of the other Auror departments from Great Britain. England had decided to help the races in the war along with other countries from Europe so the battles could finally be over after years of unbalance.

Hermione had the right to choose if she would be in the mission by owling the hospital with her answer. Harry's department had just sent him there, not giving him the opportunity to choose. When the couple had returned in their home they had told to each other about the mission and Harry wanted Hermione to stay home with the James, Lillian and Sirius. Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to follow him. This would be the first time he would be so far away from their country and she had the opportunity to be there and help him if he got injured. Plus, she could heal innocent people and use her intelligence and skills to save lives. For the last hours they had been arguing about Hermione's choice.

Harry moved closer and kept her in place by her arms in front of him. He kept his voice low as their three little children were sleeping upstairs.

He looked at her and sighed again. He just didn't want her to be harmed. He wanted her to be close to their children as he would be so far away from his family; even if he was keeping her from people they needed her. He wanted her in their house.

'Mione, I have no other choice than to lead my team, but you _have_ to stay here.' Harry said firmly and tightened his hands a bit on her arms, making the scars from Ubrige's punishment visible on his flesh of his hand's. Hermione jerked her self away and looked out of the window. He knew she was furious, but he would risk everything to make her change her mind. She looked at him, angry again.

'You want to play the hero again, don't you? Keep everyone out and run and sacrifice your self like you did when we were in Hogwarts.' Hermione snapped and Harry got closer to her, feeling his temper rising. It wasn't matter of self-sacrifice and using his mistake with Sirius, back in fifth year, knowing how hard it'd hurt him, and he knew she knew. "You want to be alone again, alone on your way like then, but learn that Mr. Potter, you're _not_ alone _anymore_! And I'm not letting you die and leave _me_ alone!' Hermione added with a broken voice this time.

Harry moved closer and tried to hug her. He knew he was close into succeeding, making her stay home. She moved away, knowing him too well and wiped her tears, cursing her self of showing him her weakness and fears.

'Hermione, listen, I won't be hurt,' Harry tried to assure and Hermione jerked her head and looked at him. She laughed sarcastically.

'How you are so sure? Honestly, the talk is over. I will be there you want it or not, Harry, you can make the hero when the situations are not so serious, when my job is calling me. I will be there like you!' Hermione said sternly and Harry felt his blood boiling.

'Hermione. I'm. Not. Playing. The. Hero!' Harry said between his teeth, trying not to wake their kids. 'Your job, huh? What about our kids, Hermione?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him furious.

'You think I'm putting my kids second?' Hermione snapped and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to lie and make her even more furious or just to shut his mouth.

'Yes, I think so,' he lied after some moments and closed his eyes to the upcoming storm.

She glared at him. A few moments later, she stormed out of the room, hitting his shoulder rather roughly doing so.

He sighed and hid his face in his hands. It wasn't working. He tried to change her mind; he couldn't believe she said he wanted to be the hero. She, out of everyone, knew that he was _still_ being haunted by nightmares.

_Fine, she wants to die there, let he__r be_, he thought and then jerked his head and looked to nowhere. That was her plan, to make him _let her_ go. She knew him too well, she knew what buttons to push, to hurt, or make him take decisions for her. He shook his head understanding. She would never hurt him in the way she did, reminding him the trap Voldemort had set for him and he had fallen into in their fifth year taking with him his friends and her as well, being the reason for her bad damage that time.

She would never make him feel bad; she just wanted to be there, with him, for him, as she always was. Many times he had been in the hospital after missions and Hermione was the one and only who healed him. And even before she'd become a healer, she was the one who healed his physical and internal wounds. The one who allayed his pain, who smiled at him every time he opened his eyes after hours of unconsciousness because he was harmed in missions. She was the one to tell him playfully she hated him for the fright he had given her.

How could he ask her to be left behind?

He knew better than anyone else how much she loved their kids, their little beautiful tots, the kids she carried inside her for months and suffered to bring them into the world. He knew she would miss them terribly, he knew she would cry every night in the mission thinking of their five-year-old James, three-year-old Lilly and just one-year-old Sirius.

He sighed again, kicking himself mentally for casting her so much pain. She hurt him, he hurt her. They were powerful against each other. They knew how to love, to worship and help each other but they also knew how to hurt and hit and even devastate one another even only with their mouths. He looked sadly at a picture they had taken some days before: it was placed on the fireplace's edge. They were sat on the grass, in their garden, Hermione was hugging little Sirius and Harry was hugging Lilly, and James was behind them, hugging both his parents with his arms on their shoulders. They were laughing and waving happily, huge smiles and grins crossing their faces.

Harry looked around and then moved to the front door and opened it. Hermione was curled up on a corner of their garden, between her roses. She was sat against the fence: her knees were against her chest, her face hidden by her hands. Soft sobs were easily heard. Harry's heart broke. He didn't want her to feel so sad. He didn't want her to cry, he always hate seeing her crying. He moved close to her and kneeled in front of her; he opened her legs gently and hugged her. Hermione went willingly, her arms hugging his shoulders tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, her hot breath hitting his throat. Harry tightened his hug. His body shook at the power of her sobs. They stood there for some good moments in silence.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione whispered and another sob let loose from her lips.

'No, Mione, I'm sorry,' Harry whispered and started caressing her back and stroking her curly, long hair.

'I just wanted to be with you,' she said in a broken whisper against his neck. He pulled her closer to him, if that was physically possible, and sighed, resting his head atop his wife's.

'I know,' he managed to say and kissed the top of her head. She started caressing his back, soothing his own pain.

'I love you. I didn't want to hurt you,' she said and Harry looked at her.

'I love you more. I didn't mean what I said. You know what a git I can be.' Harry said and she smiled sadly. He kissed the top of her nose. She smiled wider and kissed his lips. 'You have to owl to the hospital, tell them you accept. We don't have much time until our teams leave.' Harry said and Hermione nodded smiling, Harry smiled back.

'I promise you, I will be careful, we'll be back safe.' Hermione told him and Harry smiled wider, she always kept her promises.

They stood up but didn't move back in their house. The late August breeze caressed their faces. They stood in silence, just holding each other in a hug. They had fought and then found solutions to their problem. As they always did.

The door of their house opened and they turned their heads at the same time: they saw their only daughter. Little Lilly was in her small pink gown, barefoot, and tears were pooling her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Both Harry and Hermione rushed close to their child. Harry hugged his daughter and Lilly wrapped her little arms around him. She kept sobbing.

'What is it darling?' Hermione asked concerned as she looked her little girl behind Harry's hug, her hands caressing the tot's back, Hermione checked Lilly's forehead in case she was feeling sick. Lilly looked tearfully at her mom, her beautiful cinnamon eyes red and puffy.

'I… I wan'ed you… you and Daddy… but you weren' 'here… 'n… I got so scar'd, Mummy!' Lilly sobbed and hid her face in Harry's shoulder and sobbed harder. Both Harry and Hermione started rubbing their little girl's back with one hand.

'Baby, it's OK, mummy and daddy had a small argument but everything is fine.' Harry said and kissed his little girl's curly head, her brown hair, bushy as her mom's was years ago.

Lilly looked at him and kissed his cheek, she then reached for her mom and Harry leaned the child so Lilly could kiss Hermione from his arms. The tot wore a brave smile and looked at her parents.

'Don' fight, Mummy, Daddy. Dun' like it,' Lilly said and Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter's hand. She looked at Harry.

'We won't baby.' Hermione said looking at her child again. Lilly smiled and then giggled as Harry tickled her ribs. Hermione smiled and tickled her little soles. Lilly giggled and squealed.

The couple moved back in their house, and Hermione closed the door behind her. After some good minutes of tickling, Lilly was tired again, and after her water (with the Chudley Cannon's symbol on her glass), the couple put their child back to her bed.

Lilly hugged both her parents and they kissed her forehead and cheeks. They exited her room and moved to theirs.

They would fight together again. They would return and everything would be back in peace once more.

Together, they could make it.

As always.


	13. Don't be Afraid

this shot could easilly be the continue of the last one, this is what happens when the past wounds open...

_**Don't be Afraid**_

Harry and Hermione appeared in their house. It was dark, but they were finally back. After twenty days in South Africa, the Ministry had finally called them back. The mission down there wasn't finished yet, but things were much better so Great Britain called all the forces back.

Hermione helped her husband sit on the couch. Ever since he'd been hit with a curse, to the leg, he'd been in pain. He was healthy, but the pain was something that curse left for a few days. Hermione helped him lay on the couch and lifted his legs on it. Harry growled and sighed as he let his weight rest on the sofa.

'Thank you, love,' Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

'And you wanted me to be away from you…' Hermione said as the kiss was over.

Harry chuckled and caressed her hair. Hermione opened the windows with her wand; fresh air entered the house, which smelled oddly after twenty days locked without people in it. James, Lilly and Sirius were with Amele and Alexander in their house for the past twenty days so their parents could be together in the mission.

The mission in Africa was one of the hardest. Many people, especially Aurors, were back in their countries injured. Great Britain didn't morn loses and that was a good thing, but many people, including Harry, Draco, and other Aurors were injured.

The Healers were exhausted and even sick as the bad climate along with the tens of victims made things extremely dangerous about magical epidemics. Hermione was a few of the lucky ones and didn't get sick. Both Harry and Hermione wanted to be back as soon as possible. Things down there… it was the part of the war they had never seen.

They'd been in a tent for _months, _but they'd never been in an infirmary full of innocent people and fighters outside battling for their lives. Things were hard for them. Harry had to fight even with women and kids who were involved in the war under the imperious and Hermione had to help innocent people, like pregnant women and little kids with missing limbs and other problems.

'I'll make some tea,' Hermione said. She kissed Harry again and was ready to move away when Harry gripped her hand and pulled her next to him. Hermione grinned and laid beside him on the couch. They weren't that comfortable so Hermione moved on top of Harry. He smiled and started stroking her hair.

'Tea can wait. I want you here.' He said and kissed her cheek. She nodded, smiling.

'I've missed that.' Hermione murmured as she kissed Harry's lips. He smiled against her skin and kissed her again. They looked at each other for a moment. They hadn't been that close for the last three weeks. Things down there were so intense that they weren't in mood for sex. The one and only time they were close to having sex was after Harry's return to their tent, when an innocent child had been murdered and they needed something to take their minds off of that but they couldn't do it.

Hermione deepened the kiss by parting Harry's lips with her tongue, enjoying the taste of her husband's mouth. Harry responded by starting a "fight" with his own tongue, wanting to savor her taste. Hermione giggled as his hands reached her ribs and caressed her lightly. She broke the kiss with a grin.

'Ticklish,' she murmured.

Harry smiled. He had missed her smile, the sound of her laugh. The last days she was so tired and concerned, and so was he. He had missed her relaxed and happy side as she had missed his, he was sure. He captured her lips again, this time in a more heated kiss. His hands now in her hair, pushing her mouth against his, keeping her in place, her own hands on his torso caressing his muscles, feeling his breath and heartbeat.

She moved upwards and started caressing his front better. He smiled at her as his hungry hands started caressing her front. She smiled and her hands moved beneath his shirt on the hairline from his navel and downwards, her fingers moved inside his jeans' waistline but stopped. She giggled and stood up, making him grown in disappointment.

'I'll make some tea.' She said and Harry growled. She smiled and kissed him again.

'It will be good for us, and you have to take the potion for your leg, so don't complain.' She added and moved away. She walked from the joined living room and dining room to the kitchen. She looked around; the coffee machine wasn't on its usual place. Her mother had probably moved it again the day she had took the kids. Hermione sighed at her mother's stubbornness about these kinds of things and moved towards the sink's cupboard; she opened it.

Bellatrix Lestrange came out of it from thin air. Hermione hadn't the time to realize how that was possible. The dead Death Eater was as scary as she always was. Hermione's mind was blind in pure panic, her heart hurting her by the pace it started pounding. The pain would soon be tormenting her from the death eater again. The Cruciatus Curse will soon torment her again and again to the point of unconsciousness. Her mind tried to push the panic, that couldn't happen. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the Death Eater the moment Bellatrix did the same.

'_Riddikulus_!' Hermione called weakly, trying to thing in what funny thing to change her form. Bellatrix's form changed and soon James' bleeding body was laying on the floor in front of her. Her son's little body was broken, blood was running from the child's mouth, nose and closed eyes. Hermione screamed and pointed her wand desperate on the form, wanting like nothing else to change that.

'_Riddikulus_!' she said again and this time Lilly's body was in front of her. Her daughter's body broken as well, a huge cut across the tot's neck bleeding uncontrollably. Hermione collapsed on to the floor and screamed again.

'_Riddikulus! Riddikulus_!' she screamed in pure panic. The form of Sirius showed up after Lilly's, the little boy's form dead and blooded as well and then, Harry was lying in front of her, bleeding from everywhere, his front open, his eyes cold, lifeless. Hermione started screaming again, not wanting or have the strength to stop what she was seeing in front of her anymore, she wanted to die, her family was dead, her children, her husband, her reasons to live were now all dead.

'_Riddikulus!'_ Someone shouted from behind her. Harry's form became a fluffy bunny, the same Lilly always loved as fluffy toy. Hermione hid her face in her palms and started crying as the true Harry hugged her from behind and took her in his arms.

'It was just a Bogart, Mione.' Harry whispered as he lifted her, knowing how much she scared, trying to calm her by pressing her against his chest, wanting her to feel his heartbeat.

She hugged him tightly, not wanting to be alone. She was shaking all over. She looked at him as he carried her upstairs with effort because of his injured leg. She hugged him even tighter, making sure that the Bogart was just that, a Bogart.

Harry put her on her side of their bed. He kissed her cheek and then her lips. He was ready to straighten his body again but Hermione held him by his shoulder close to him.

'I'm not leaving you, love,' Harry whispered. She nodded, her face still pale, her heart still pounding. Harry took off his shirt and trousers, now only in his boxers, he laid on their bed. Hermione moved close to him, and he opened his arms and hugged her. He started caressing her hair. Tears started watering his bare torso.

'I was so scared.' Hermione whispered and sobbed harder. Harry tightened his hug. He kissed the top of her head and moved her so she was on her back again. He was now propped on his elbow. She kept her self close, not wanting to be alone for a moment. He kissed her lips again, easing her fears.

'I knew she was dead but – she was exactly like the night in the manor. And then yours and the kids' forms-' Hermione said in a whisper again.

Harry hugged her even tighter; knowing the night in the manor was still giving her nightmares even after all these years. He had nightmares of that night as well. He could still hear her screams of pain in his head. They both had nightmares of the war years, but this time Hermione saw her nightmares coming into life. The pain in the manor, their kids and him dead was her deeper fears. He kissed her lips again at the thought of how important he and their kids are to her.

'You'll never leave me,' Hermione murmured as she kept her hands on him.

'Never,' he said leaning for another kiss. She accepted him, desperate to feel him, to make sure once more. They locked their gazes again as the kiss was over. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other's eyes, communicating as they did when they were younger. Harry smiled at her and kissed her once more, caressing her body.

'Harry, make love to me, please.' Hermione said as the kiss was over. He obliged by moving so he was on top of her and smiled at her, wanting as nothing else to relax and please her. Their lips met again.

Together they opened Hermione's robes quickly; Harry lowered his body on her torso, kissing her skin. He opened her bra; the clasp was on the front, so he was able to get it open quicker.

He smiled at her again and captured her right breast in his mouth. Hermione moaned and arched her back to him, needing more. One of his hands started kneading her free breast. The other hand moved downwards and opened her jeans. He pushed them down her legs as much ah he could along with her knickers. Her hands caressing his back and hair.

Harry let her breast and moved her trousers and underwear down her legs. He then opened them and lowered himself on the most intimate part of his wife's body. He started caressing her folds with his fingers and lips, making her moan and sight his name again and again.

Hermione bucked up her hips as she clutched the sheets of their bed lost in the pleasure her husband gave her. He smiled against her body as he sped up the pace of his ministrations. She moaned louder than ever that night and climaxed with a sudden scream of his name. Harry moved upwards again and kissed her lips. Even drunk from her orgasm, Hermione answered the kiss. He moved upwards again and turned her around so she was on her back. She went willingly, trusting him with her life.

He lifted her so she is on her knees with her back to him. He took his boxers off him by magic, not wanting to waste time. He moved closer to her so her back was pressed against his torso, Harry kissed her shoulder and enter her for the first time in two weeks, receiving a deep moan of pleasure along with a whispered "yes" from her lips. One of his hands moved on her chest, keeping her in place and cupping one of her breasts. The other hand returned to the place it was before, caressing Hermione's folds.

She moaned louder as Harry started thrusting slowly, kneading her breast and clit at the same time. She started meeting his thrusts moments after, her head resting on his shoulder as she kept crying out. One of her hands trying to grip his hair, she eventually made it and he put his head on her shoulder, whispering to her ear love words as they kept their needy pace. Her other hand trying to grip his hip, wanting to help him keep that speed.

Harry soon let her breast and gripped her hip, his other hand never leaving her clit as he felt himself getting close. He started rubbing her firmer, Hermione's body responded on the spot, her breaths became shorter, her moans louder, her hips trying to meet every single thrust. He sped up even more and Hermione's inner muscles started clutching him hard. He closed his eyes trying to focus not to lose his control yet.

'_Oh my_… Harry!' Hermione moved her head back and forth a few times and then threw it again, against his shoulder and cried out as she climaxed, tears of ecstasy running down her cheeks.

Harry didn't stop his pace as he needed only a few more moments. Hermione moved her upper body so she was on all fours. She started pushing backwards harder then before, clutching him with her inner muscles on propose, wanting him to feel the same pleasure. Harry gripped her hips with both his hands, pounding in her harder. He finally climaxed with a loud groan, making her climax again this time sighting his name in pure pleasure. All the stress, physical and mental pain along with fear and need finally came out of them. They were back home, back to each other's love and protection.

Harry pulled out of Hermione and laid them both on the mattress. Hermione turned around so they could look at each other. They smiled and shared another kiss.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered as the kiss was over, feeling her eyelids heavy. Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She snuggled even closer to him, feeling protected close to him. Harry hugged her tighter, Ubrige's scar on his hand visible even now.

'I love you,' he whispered to her and she smiled.

'I know,' she replied and kissed his unshaved cheek. He smiled and brushed his face lightly against hers. She grinned at the touch of his hard cheek against her soft one. Hermione looked at him again.

'I love you too,' she said and he nodded as she buried her face on the crook of his neck, still slightly upset because of the Bogart.

'Don't be afraid, I'm here. Forever,' Harry promised and kissed her curly hair. He felt her taking a deep breath, knowing she was getting calmer.

They both closed their eyes and let themselves in each other's arms, knowing only bogarts and nightmares would be the only ones to disturb their peace from now on.


	14. A Rainy Night

another shot about harry and hermione as a couple, please review my work :)

_**9 A Rainy**__** Night**_

Hermione Jane Potter had one of her worst days in her professional life. She was ready to leave for her house, to return in her family. _Finally,_ she thought and sighed as she straightened her green robes. Today was one of the most difficult days in her life, almost as bad as the one right after the war, ten years prior.

But today, five people had died in her department. After fight of ten years or so with injures, Hanna Abbot's father had gone, along with Frank Longbottom and three more people. Hermione; as head of her department of the War's victims as it was called, was made to announce the news to Hanna Abbot, her old classmate; but worse, she had to announce to Neville his father's death and she tried to explain to him to be prepared for his mother's turn. Neville's grandmother had died a couple of years ago and that had devastated her friend; and now, the only family he had was his mother. That day was really hard, she cried for Neville and his parents, and she cried for not having someone to talk to. Harry was away and she was on her own. She hated when she was alone.

Hermione was sad; she wanted to break down, to scream, to cry again. She took another deep breath and rubbed her swollen belly. Her fourth child, her six months baby inside her was the only reason for her to smile today.

_Harry_… She thought and tears collected themselves in her eyes. He was on a mission for the last fifteen days. Molly and Amele were helping her with the kids when she was away in the hospital, but that didn't help much. Harry had promised her he would be back as soon as he could but Hermione didn't know how this "soon" would last. She hadn't owled him about Neville's father, but she didn't want to distract him on moments like that. But she didn't have someone to talk to. Her hormones and the events around her were suffocating her and Harry's absence and the stress because of it made her heart ache to the point of pain.

When she was with her kids, she was much better. James, Lilly and Sirius were happy being with their mummy, but they would always ask for their dad. Hermione didn't know what to answer when they asked those questions. She was just trying to make them and her self forgot about Harry's possible dangers out there and try to keep her household on its feet.

Their house was a mess. The kids, especially James and Lilly were very hyper for their age. The house Hermione had left that day was a mix of children's clothes and toys, spread around the house. Kreacher had died a few months ago because of his age: Harry had found him in Grimmauld when he hadn't shown for hours. Both Harry and Hermione and even their five years old James were sad about the elf.

Hermione didn't want to put Amele or Molly to clean her house; she was feeling a bit ashamed but on the other hand. She had promised to herself she would do everything when she had more strength. She didn't care that her house was messy. She wanted to be back in there, back to her little possessed angels, as she called them.

Hermione gathered some more files from her desk and took her wand out of her pocket so she could lift them on a shelf. The door opened and Roman Stevens, Hermione's friend and co-worker, also head of the feminine department of the hospital entered the room. She smiled at Hermione and approached her.

'Hey you, pregnant girl, ready to leave?' Roman asked, smiling tiredly. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, I think I'll try to clean my house tonight.' Hermione said and Roman chuckled.

'Hermione, you have been saying that the last two weeks. Plus, as your personal Healer, I have to advise you not to get tired.' Roman said and sat on a chair close to Hermione's office, her long black hair flying around her until it settled at her waist. Hermione chuckled this time.

'OK, Healer Stevens, I didn't know…' Hermione replied smiling, and took her purse from her desk. Roman smiled at her.

'When will Harry be back?' She asked and Hermione sighted and rubbed her belly again, looking out of her window, the summer storm and the rainy night in London.

'I really don't know, Rom, I wish I did but I-' her voice trailed off. Roman looked at her sympathetically and stood up. She reached and hugged Hermione.

'I'm sure he will be back very soon. Go to your home and kids, put them to bed, take a long bath and relax. I heard about Mr. Longbottom. You need a break Hermione, and the little one in here needs the same,' Roman said pointing Hermione's belly, Hermione smiled and nodded.

'I will,' she said softly, trying not to cry in front of her friend.

'And if you need something, please owl me. Andrew is away as well with Harry, so I'm free.' Roman added and let go of Hermione. Roman was engaged to Andrew Owen, Harry's friend and co-worker in the Aurors' department, they had met in Harry's and Hermione's wedding and since then; they became a couple. Hermione nodded smiling at her friend.

'See you on Monday, Roman,' Hermione said as she took floo powder in her hand and stepped in the fireplace of her office. Roman nodded.

'See you girl,' Roman said and Hermione left her office.

The next thing Hermione saw was her house's living room. But not in the state she had left it that morning. Now everything was cleaned and candles were lighting the place. Amele should have been there, but Hermione's mother was nowhere to be found. Hermione moved in the room and let her purse on a couch. Roses' aroma was filling her lungs. She felt her self relaxing. She exited the room and felt immediately someone pressing her back and two arms enveloping her belly. Hermione smiled widely and moved her head so he could kiss her neck. She thought she would gasp or feel scared by this someone, but she always could sense him so she just relaxed in his arms.

'I missed you so much, all of you.' Harry whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

'The kids missed you,' Hermione said and Harry chuckled and started nibbling her neck. She turned around so she could see his emerald eyes, the eyes only their firstborn had. He smiled at her.

'So you didn't miss me,' Harry said and started rubbing her stomach. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

'Of course I did,' she whispered in his ear and he smiled and captured her lips with his. They both have missed that kiss so much the last fifteen days. They stood there for a few good moments, just kissing and caressing each other. They let go and stared at each other's eyes. They both had black circles under their eyes and they couldn't decide who looked more tired.

'Amele helped me with the house. The kids are asleep and peaceful. I saw them and put them in bed. Now it's your turn, beautiful.' Harry said and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

'Come on,' Harry said and took her hand. They moved up the stairs and reached for their bedroom. Candles and aromas were making their bedroom cozier than ever. Harry closed the door behind them and cast locking and silencing charms on it. Hermione grinned and Harry closed his eye to her. He moved behind her again and started nibbling her neck again, his arms all around her. He started unbuttoning her robes. He was already, just in a t-shirt and trousers. Hermione let her self free and savored the feel of him caressing and kissing her.

'I hope your days were better than mine. Draco was injured but he is fine now, we finished with the problems in Mexico at the moment.' Harry whispered in her ear, just letting her know what she wanted to. Hermione smiled and turned around like before. She undressed her self faster and smiled at Harry. Now she was only in her underwear. Harry smiled at her sight, her bigger breast after three kids and one more inside her, her feminine curves and most of all; her stomach. He smiled and kneeled in front of her. He pecked her navel and Hermione giggled. He grinned and took his t-shirt off him. He looked at her belly again and pecked it.

'Hey you, Jane, I hope mummy was a good girl and didn't upset you.' He said and Hermione grinned again.

'I was, but Jane missed you. She's been kicking me since the day you left.' Hermione said and unclasped her bra and Harry smiled as he looked at her breasts. He had missed her so much, her beautiful face, her body, her voice, her belly which he could swear was bigger than before. He stood up again and cupped her breast. Hermione arched her back and her stomach pushed him lightly. He smiled and let go of her breast. She was ready to protest, but Harry captured her lips with his again and led her by the waist in their bathroom. Hermione moved inside and Harry took his trousers off. He wasn't wearing boxers underneath it. Hermione grinned again and Harry smirked. He moved closer to her and took her knickers off.

'Let me relax you,' he whispered in her ear and led her to the bathtub. Hermione smiled at the sight of the full of water and bubbles bathtub. Harry moved in first and then reached for her hand. She took his hand and sat on the bathtub carefully not to press her belly. Her back rested against his chest. Harry started massaging her shoulders and chest. Hermione took a deep breath and joined his hands as she started rubbing her belly. Harry took the shampoo and his wand; he watered Hermione's hair with warm water and started soaping her. Hermione smiled to no one particular as he was behind her. The water was hot and made her feel so relaxed and calmed. Only Harry could do help her be so peaceful after two weeks of mood swings, cries and stress.

'How was your day? You want to talk about it?' Harry asked as he started massaging her head with shampoo. Hermione smiled at his interest, he was in a mission for the last two weeks and she was sure he was exhausted and still he wanted to know how her routine was. He wasn't only her husband but her best friend as well after all these years.

'I love you,' she whispered happily and Harry kissed her soaped shoulder.

'I love you more,' he replied and watered her hair again to take the shampoo from it.

'How was the mission? You want to talk about details?' Hermione asked and felt Harry stiffening a bit behind her.

'Later,' he whispered and she nodded, knowing something went wrong.

The couple stood in the bath for some good minutes, just relaxing and exchanging loving words. They just stood in the hot water listening to the rain's noise and each others breathing, their hands on Hermione's stomach. They both were back in their house with each other; their kids were safe and happy that their dad was back. Harry stood up first and helped Hermione on her feet. Harry took a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then moved close to Hermione and wrapped another towel around her. He rubbed her shoulders and helped her out of the bathtub. On their way to their bedroom Hermione started kissing Harry. He answered on the spot, both not being able to wait more.

They moved on the bed and Hermione lay down first, Harry moved on top of her, careful not to press her swollen belly. Harry started kissing Hermione's neck. He moved down to her breasts and opened her towel, exposing her body to him.

'I really missed you,' Harry said as he took one of her beasts in his mouth. Hermione moaned and then giggled.

'You're all wet.' She said grinning, feeling his still wet body against hers. He smirked and reached one hand between her legs.

'So are you,' he whispered to her as he let her breast and opened her legs wider, he kissed her again and pushed inside her. They didn't need foreplay, only each other. They found the pace and angle they could have with Hermione's belly between them. Harry kept his hand between them; stroking her firmly but gently. Their rhythm wasn't desperate, fast or agonizing, even if they were for each other. It was slow, needy, and loving. The only sound in their bedroom was the rain from outside, their small moans and groans and their heavy breathing.

'Oh my God… Harry,' Hermione moaned as she arched her back and let her orgasm hit her entire body. Harry followed right after her, like his body was waiting for her to finish first. His hips jerked and he let his head fall back as his orgasm hit him too. He kept himself for a few seconds more, propped on his arms next to each of Hermione's sides. He just looked at her and she looked at him. He looked at her flushed face, red and wet lips, and then a bit lower, her breast and belly, her chest rising and falling fast. She looked at his sweaty face and hair, the messy hair she always loved, his emerald eyes, still darker then usual from desire and lust and most of all, his small smile, the smile she knew meant one thing: he was happy.

He rolled over and Hermione moved close to him, Harry wrapped one arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. They stood like that for many minutes, just breathing in and out, savoring their reunion, their lovemaking and of course the feel of the closeness they have only when they are together. Hermione giggled and Harry looked at her.

'She's kicking me, I think she understands when you are close to me,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and rolled her again so she can be on her back. He moved down her body and rested his head on her belly.

'Hey you, little girl,' Harry whispered as Jane kicked her mom again and he felt it, Hermione looked at him smiling. Harry glanced at her and then back at her belly. 'Your mom may be smart—no, bright, she is great and I'm her slave. But you, little one, the littlest, will be the best girl. Lilly is so thrilled with you, so are your mummy and I. Until the day you'll be here, I will make sure mommy will be satisfied in more than one ways and—'

'Enough, Mr. Potter, it's sleep time,' Hermione interrupted smiling, and Harry pecked her belly again and moved upwards. He captured her lips again. They started kissing and kissing making sure once more that they're back together. Hermione broke the kiss and smiled at him.

'I missed you so much, Harry,' Hermione said smiling.

'I love you so much, Hermione,' Harry said smiling as well. He moved back on his pillows and Hermione moved close to him again. They laid there for the hours after that, just listening to the storm and caressing each other.

A rainy night, one of the best ones in Hermione's life, she reasoned.


	15. In Good and Bad

here is a shot full of angst and fluff for the best couple

please review :) I hope you like it

thanks for the reviews so far :)

_**In Good and Bad**_

'Harry, I don't think—I… _Oh my!' _Hermione gasped and clenched Harry's hand harder. They were in St. Mungo's. Hermione was close to bringing their fourth child into the world. Harry kissed her sweaty forehead.

'Yes you can baby. You're doing great,' Harry encouraged as she screamed and pushed again. After three hours of waiting, along with contractions hitting her, Hermione was finally ready to push.

'Come on, Hermione, just a bit more and the head will be out!' Roman exclaimed and Hermione pushed harder, making Harry tear up by his hand's pain.

'Hermione, stop pushing, hang on,' Roman said a few seconds later. Hermione stopped and propped herself on her elbows, looking at Roman worried. Harry knew something may be wrong. Roman cast a spell on Hermione. She waited and then nodded to three Healers and they approached her. She looked at Hermione, not sure what to say.

'OK, Hermione, your blood pressure is low. Push and I promise I'll help you if—'

'Oh my dear God…' Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. She looked at Harry for a moment, her eyes full of fear and worry and nodded her head.

Harry didn't know what was wrong but he didn't have the time to ask as Hermione started pushing again. He gripped her hand again and started whispering how good things were going. He noticed the Healers around them were preparing bottles and took their wands out of their pockets. That hadn't happened the last two times Hermione had gave birth in the hospital, Harry noticed with an ache in his heart. He tried to push the worry out of his mind as Hermione gave a last, final push and screamed harder than ever that night.

A high-pitched cry heard and Hermione let her self back in the pillows, exhausted. Harry cut the cord with trebling hands and hugged his littlest baby. It was a girl, a girl with black hair and huge emerald eyes. Harry smiled, lost in the sight of his little daughter and his happiness but when he turned his head, things were different.

Hermione was unconscious and pale, the Healers along with Roman were above her, casting spells on her chest, taking blood from her veins in her arms and whispering. Harry felt knives hitting his heart. Something was really wrong. Hermione should be smiling at him and their little girl, proud of her self and her baby.

A healer moved a bit away and looked at Harry. He took the screaming baby from his hands and another Healer took Harry, gently from the arm and moved him outside. Harry protested on the spot.

'What's wrong? Tell me, what's wrong with Hermione!?' Harry shouted. The healer tried to smile.

'Ms Stevens will inform you later. Please, it's not good for you to be here, Mr. Potter.' The healer informed him and dragged Harry out of the room. Before he had the time to scream at the Healer, he was out of the room, in front of a locked door with all his friends right behind him, his hospital robes still in Hermione's blood from the hug to their newborn. Everyone approached him smiling, but when they saw the hurt, confusion and anger in his eyes the mood changed dramatically. First Amele moved close to him and gripped his shoulders.

'What happened? How is Hermione?' she asked, ready to cry. Everyone looked at him and Alexander hugged his wife.

'I – I don't know, the baby looks fine, I – Hermione was unconscious when I tried to give her the baby. Healers were all over Hermione, casting spells…' Harry murmured and everyone gasped. Amele let a loud sob escape her lips and let her self in Alexander's hands. Harry couldn't believe that, now, he should be watching Hermione and their baby, not being out of a room with his wife sick inside.

Ron approached him with sleeping Sirius in his hands. He didn't know what to say, James and Lilly ran close to Harry from the corridor, they were caring two pink balloons for their baby sister. Harry tried not to cry and wore a brave smile. Lilly and James threw themselves into their father's arms. He hugged them tightly, trying not to look devastated.

'Where is mummy? How is the baby?' James asked and both he and Lilly looked at their father with sparkling emerald and cinnamon eyes. Harry gulped but before having to answer, Molly approached them and smiled at him and then the kids.

'Mummy is resting, dears. We'll see her later. Right Harry?' she asked and Harry tried to smile and nodded. James looked at his grandmother: Amele was still crying.

'Why is Nana crying? Is mummy OK, daddy?' the little boy asked and Harry felt his heart breaking. He couldn't answer. He didn't want to lie to his son but he didn't know what to say to James. He didn't know if Hermione was fine, he didn't know if she was just sick. He didn't know a thing, and these damn healers didn't explain shit to him. Harry didn't answer so Ron took the control.

'Jamie, mummy is fine, she is just really tired and needs time to recover,' Ron said and James nodded. Andromeda stood up and nodded to Molly.

'Jamie, Lilly, I think it would be great if we leave. We'll come tomorrow and we can see mummy and your little sister.' Andromeda said and the little Potters started complaining. Harry didn't want them there, not now, not without Hermione fine.

'James, Lillian, you'll follow your grandmother,' Harry said firmly and the little ones stopped complaining. Whenever he talked to his children, he was never stern, and now that he _was_ being stern, his children knew right away to listen.

'Sirius will follow you and tomorrow—you'll see mummy, understood?' Harry finished and the kids looked each other and nodded their little heads, knowing they shouldn't take it too far. Andromeda took little Sirius from Ron's hands and helped the kids to the corridor, Harry mouthed a "_Thank_ _you_" and she smiled and left with his sons and daughter.

The time the kids were out of side Harry let his weight on the wall behind him and collapsed on the floor. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he didn't want to see anyone.

He just wanted to know if Hermione was fine. What if she was sick? What if she didn't make it? What the _fuck _did low blood pressure play in giving birth? Ron approached him and Harry hid his face with his hands.

'Mate, I'm sure everything is alright, calm down.' Ron murmured and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'IF EVERYTHING IS FINE, WHY THE _FUCK _AM I HERE?! I'M COVERED IN HERMIONE'S BLOOD WITH HER, _IN THERE,_ ALONE AND SICK!' Harry screamed and everyone lowered their heads and looked away. Ron did the same and squeezed his shoulder and left.

Only Hermione knew he needed to be alone right now, only she knew he needed time to think all the options in his head. And only she was away from him right now, in a battle he couldn't take part in.

For the past week, the Potter residence had been so elated. Lily, who'd been anticipating a baby sister ever since Sirius was born, had been so joyous when she found out her Mummy was going to give her a baby sister.

Sirius and James were now in the same room. Since they begged and pleaded, Harry had made a few spells so the room was larger by magic. The newest baby had her own bedroom already, waiting for her. Hermione had decided everything for the furniture and stuff. She was really thrilled with the new baby in the family. And now…

The door opened and Harry stood up in a second. Roman was at the door, her hazel and brown eyes tired, but at least she was smiling. Everyone approached her but Harry made space and stood in front of her.

'Tell me what's wrong with my wife.' Harry demanded, his blood boiling. Roman looked at him.

'OK, look Harry, Hermione is a muggle-born. And sometimes, that means her body can react differently than a witch's from magical parents. The magical power your daughter is caring made Hermione weak but her body had adjusted during the pregnancy because of the hormones. But when the baby was ready to be out, Hermione's magical levels changed fast and her body didn't have the time to adjust and became weak again, extremely weak. This didn't happen to Hermione in her previous pregnancies because she was a bit younger and well- it _might_ happen to women from muggle parents during their labors to magical kids. Hermione was one of them.' Roman said and everyone nodded.

'Is her life in danger?' Harry asked, afraid of the answer. Roman lowered her head. Harry gripped her by the shoulders.

'Roman, TALK!' he shouted, ready to fell apart. 'Is her life in danger?!'

'She's in coma, Harry… if her body can't adjust to her old high power levels until the next hours—she may stay in coma for the rest of her life or—or—her body can quit the effort and she'll…' Roman's voice trailed off.

Harry let go of Roman's shoulders and stepped back. None were talking, but Amele's sobs and screams were heard.

No, that wasn't happening, that wasn't happening to _him_. Not to him. No, his dream was to have a wife and kids, his dream was to have a wife who understand and love him, Hermione was this one. She had survived a war, she had fought, she was healthy some hours before, she was powerful, she was—she was just _Hermione. _They had kids. He couldn't stay alone with the kids, not now, with their newborn. What he would say to his older ones?

_No. No, no, NO!_He moved closer again as Ron was asking other things about what spells they can use on her.

'We used all the stretch potions and spells we could give her so she can try, but magical power can effect her negatively in a time like this.' Roman said and Harry stood in front of her again.

'Can- can I be with her, please?' he asked, his voice a broken whisper. Roman nodded.

'Of course, if she feels you close to her, it may help. People can hear everything in their comas and I think it would help her very much.' Roman said and Harry nodded. Everyone nodded to him.

'Tell her we all love her, Harry,' Ron said and Harry nodded as he followed Roman back in the room. Harry looked around, everything was silent now. Hermione was on the bed like before, her head resting on her shoulder, her skin was pale. Roman nodded and Harry approached his wife. The baby's cot wasn't there. He turned and looked at Roman.

'She needs to eat so we have her in another room. When she will be ready we'll bring her to you. I promise Harry, we did anything we could do. If she wakes up tonight, she will be perfectly fine, her body and powers will be fine, so rest.' Roman said and Harry nodded.

'Thanks,' he croaked and Roman nodded and left the room. Harry took a chair and placed it close to the bed. He sat down and took Hermione's hand in his. He looked at her pale, sleepy face. His eyes filled with tears, he didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to go on from here, alone, without her, she was his everything. He brought their hands close to his mouth and kissed hers. Her wedding ring and Lilly's ring on her finger.

'Hey you beautiful, I'm right here,' Harry started, looking at her unmoving face, 'you gave birth to a wonderful baby, Hermione. She is really beautiful even if she doesn't looks like you, she has my eyes and hair, but her cute face is like yours,' Harry went on and kissed her hand again, it was a bit cold. He rubbed it with both his hands.

'Hermione, I- I… you can't leave me,' Harry kept talking, 'Please, I just want us to be happy. I want you next to me. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy, with our kids. James and Lilly don't know what happened, I didn't know what to tell them but don't worry, they are fine, with Andromeda. You have everyone's love.' Harry went on and reached one of his hands to stroke her cheek.

'You were always there, with me, for me, how and why, I never understood. You love me but sometimes I couldn't believe your love can be so strong,' Harry said and remembered all the small and big moments of them as friends. Guilt filled his heart. 'You saved me when Voldemort attacked us in Godric's Hollow, and now, when you needed help, I just shout at a couple of healers.' He lowered his self and rested his head on their joined hands against the mattress.

'I need you here, Hermione. Fight once more please. Stay with me. Our kids need you, our friends, your parents. _I_ need you, you're not just part of my life. You are part of me as well. I can't sleep without you, I know the nightmares will come without you there. You are the only one that can chase them away.

'You are the one to keep me on my feet. You know and love me like no other and I can't live without you. I thought the day we became one was the happiest of my life, years ago, right after the war, but you gave me more, not just days but months and years of happiness. You gave me our children and you married a bloke like me.' Harry said and stopped as Roman entered the room with their newborn in her hands. She made a cot from thin air with her wand and placed the baby inside. She patted Harry's shoulder and left again.

Harry let of Hermione's hand and hugged his little girl. He sat on the bed and placed his littlest girl on Hermione's chest. He kept the baby with one hand close to its mom. The baby yawned and looked around with her large emerald eyes. Harry smiled tearfully.

'You both are beautiful, Hermione. She has your nose. And let's hope she'll have your brains too.' Harry said and took the baby in his hug again.

He rocked his little girl for awhile and placed her back in the cot. He sat on his chair again and took Hermione's hand like before. He looked at her for awhile. He felt the exhaustion and worry, fear and agony washing over him. He rested his head on their hands again and kept looking at her. The only sound in the room was their baby's little noises like squeals and tiny cries. Harry kept looking Hermione, her soft and tired features, her sleepy face. With their own will, his eyes closed as well. Sleep took over him right there.

He snapped his eyes open. He didn't know how much time had gone by. He didn't know why he woke up, he just did. The baby was asleep next to him. He looked around; something had woken him. He looked at his and Hermione's joined hands and realized it. Hermione was squeezing his hand, weakly, but she did. He squeezed it back and moved close to her face. She was stirring. His heart ached. He never felt so happy of seeing her just stirring.

'I'm here, love. I'm right here, you're not alone baby. Everyone is here for you.' Harry said and Hermione kept stirring for awhile.

She then stopped and Harry froze. He looked at her shocked, his heart on his throat. He turned his head and screamed at Roman. The baby started crying, scared by her father's loud voice. When Harry turned his head, he gasped. Hermione's eyes were open, looking tiredly up at him.

'Hey,' she whispered.

She didn't have the time to say something more as her lips were captured by Harry's. He kissed her passionately, not thinking of the crying baby or the lack of oxygen. His hands cupped her face and she responded, less exciting because of the exhaustion but happy and firmly as well. Roman stormed in the room with a couple of healers next to her. She smiled widely and took the baby away, she nodded to the healers and they left. She stood away from the couple, waiting.

Harry let of Hermione's mouth and smiled at her. 'Welcome back,' he whispered to her, they didn't seem to have notice Roman or the others before.

'Thank you,' Hermione murmured, her voice weak but happy.

'I hate you,' he muttered. 'You gave me the fright of my life!' Harry said and pecked her lips again, lingering on her soft face. She smiled.

'I'm sorry,' she said smiling and stroked his face with her weak hand. He turned his face and kissed her palm. 'Where is she?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. Roman approached them.

'Right here,' she said and placed the baby in Harry's hug, Hermione looked at her daughter.

'You were right,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her surprised. 'She has your eyes and hair.' She added and Harry smiled.

'You could…?'

'Not everything, but yeah, I can give you a summary.' Hermione said smiling.

Harry leaned and kissed her again, feeling happy for tasting her soft lips again. Hermione responded firmer this time. Roman exited the room, leaving them alone. Harry handed the baby to Hermione. She took the little one in her hands and smiled; her eyes full of tears.

'I think four kids are enough,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

'Forget it, I want more daughters.' Hermione said smiling and Harry kissed her lips again.

'Anything you want, love,' he said and smiled at their little one.

'What about her name, we have to finally choose. You decide.' Harry said and she smiled and looked at the baby again.

'Jane Ava Potter, simple and it has a ring to it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. Hermione's grandmothers' names were good for their little girl.

'Than Jane Ava it is.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded. The baby yawned again and looked at her mom, her tiny hand in the air, trying to catch something only she knew she wanted. Harry kissed the tiny hand and smiled relieved.

Another hard day in his life was over. He was back in peace, the peace only Hermione was holding for him.

They were always together, in the good and in bad.


	16. A Life Like Sweetmeat

**_here is another family shot for the family :) please review, thanks for the reviews :)_**

_**A life like sweetmeat**_

With a _pop_, Harry Potter was in his house's second floor's corridor. He looked around him, everything was silent, he would return in the following morning but the mission finished earlier and after two days he was finally back home. The corridor was dark, his and Hermione's bedroom was in front of him, a small light was coming from there. Next to him there were three rooms, James' and Sirius' room, Lilly's and there was one more for little Jane. Harry smiled and moved towards his and his wife's bedroom. He opened the door wider and stepped quietly inside. After almost fifteen years of knowing Hermione, and more than eight of sleeping next to her, he never had enough of her.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully on her side, one arm under her pillow, supporting her head the other arm resting on Jane's cot's edge. He smiled more as his eyes traveled from her big angel to his littlest.

Jane and Hermione had returned from the hospital a week ago. He approached the bed and the cot and looked at his little newborn. Jane had Hermione's features except her eyes and hair's color. Like James; Jane had her father's colors, black messy hair and wonderful emerald eyes; hidden now by her tiny eyelids. Lilly was exactly like Hermione and Sirius was a mix of Harry's hair but Hermione's eyes. Harry smiled at the tinny sleeping being, he then looked at his angel; Hermione. His friend for sixteen years, lover for ten, wife for six, and mother of his four kids. He smiled and leaned to peck her temple. She smiled in her sleep, sensing him and moved her arm to hug him. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

He didn't want to wake her, since Jane was still very dependant on her and the rest of the three kids were noisy as ever. Harry's heart stopped when he heard a noise from downstairs. He left his room, gripping his wand out of his pocket. He moved closer to the first bedroom: Lilly's, and looked inside. He almost threw his wand in panic. Lilly wasn't in her bed, the covers were aside. He fought to take a breath and looked to the next room; James and Sirius'; his sons weren't in their beds either. Harry felt his heart coming up on his throat as he looked around him in panic, trying to think what to do with his children missing.

He stood in the dark corridor for some good seconds. His children, where were his children? His worst nightmare was to lose Hermione or one of their kids and now, his sons and daughter weren't there. Another noise from downstairs shook Harry and he gripped his wand tighter in his hand. He moved silently downstairs. He didn't know what he could face, some Neo Death Eater who still believed he can harm people after so many years from their capture. Some other evil wizard who was seeking revenge on Harry through his kids. Why the magical wards of the house didn't work as they should? His trained as Auror mind was racing. Everything was possible.

Another sound led Harry towards the kitchen. He moved closer and entered the living room connecting with the dining room and the kitchen on a long room and pointed his wand ready to curse the intruder. He lowered his wand at the sight before him.

His six years old James was spreading many candies on the dinner table. The candies he had bought with Ron a couple days ago from the Honeydukes. Hermione's wand was next to James now and not on the bedside table upstairs as it should. Hermione had hid that box on a cupboard but James, obviously had learnt how to do some magic even if he didn't have his own wand. Lilly; age four was sitting on a chair and was trying to open her favorite lollipop and Sirius; age two was trying to open a chocolate frog. He made it eventually, but the frog started jumping on the table. Sirius started hitting his palms on the table to catch the frog and Lilly started giggling.

'Ssshhh, Lilly, Sirius, if Mum catches us…' James said panicked, catching Sirius' hands in the air stopping him from making noise. Harry's heart was still racing but he had a huge smile on his face. Those three were definitely his and Hermione's children. Braking rules, sneaking around in the middle of the night. He was happy the Marauders' map would be in good hands in a few years. But he had to pretend the stern father for awhile. The kids were too busy with the candies to notice him so he moved closer and cleared his throat loudly.

The three little Potters jumped on their chairs and then froze. James started chocking his chocolate cauldron and Lilly hid her lollipop on her pajamas' pocket. Sirius stopped trying to catch the chocolate frog and hid his hands under the table looking at his dad with his famous in the family "busted face," as Hermione had once called it. All of them looked at their father. They thought they would see their mom but they were busted either way.

'He did it!'

'She did it!' James and Lilly said to Harry, pointing each other. Sirius chuckled and pointed both his older sister and brother. Harry couldn't handle the picture and smirked.

'Well, as Auror, I have authority to use the Veritaserum to all of you and learn about the one who did it and the rest of what you have done during this week.' Harry said and both Lilly and James looked at each other, eyes wide, and their hands still pointing each other. Usually, Harry and Hermione's "clones" were close and supporting each other, but when they were busted; each of them was trying to save himself. Sirius had started trying to catch his frog again. Harry moved closer and sat next to James looking at them.

'So...?' He asked, waiting their response. James sighted and nodded to Lilly.

'Dad, it's my fau't, mummy gave us candies in the afte'noon and hid the re't, we know where she is hiding them si'ce Lily was one but we coul'n't take them, I took mom's wand and take 'em down.' James said; his two missing front teeth visible as he kept talking. Lilly stood up and moved closer to her dad. He opened his arms and she sat on his lap.

'No daddy, mummy's wand was my id'a' Lilly said, a drop from her lollipop running down her jaw. Harry smiled at both of them.

'Well, when you are eating many candies, you will have a stomachache. Your teeth will be black and ugly as nana Amele and gramps Alex are saying and I don't want you to take mummy's or mine wand ever again. Magic can be very dangerous if you can't use it rightly. Understood?' Harry asked his voice firm but his face soft. His little ones nodded and he smiled.

'How many you have eaten?' He asked.

'Not many, you caught us ea'ly.' James said, his face lighting up as he knew he wouldn't have many troubles.

'Well, we can eat a couple of frogs before sleep, so we can have sweet dreams… I won't say a word to mummy if you give me some of your candies, deal?' Harry asked; feeling his own stomach groaning. And both his older kids smiled and pushed close to him all the candies. He chuckled and took a cauldron and unwrapped it, with Sirius finally catching his frog and starting to eat it hungrily. Lilly took her lollipop from her pocket and started licking it again and James took a candy quill. Harry was spoiling them for sure, but he couldn't resist, their little faces with the large emerald and brown eyes were melting his heart.

They stood there, talking a bit, all of them eating their candies. Harry could stay there forever, watching his little mischievous eating and giggling as he tickled them occasionally over the table. Someone cleared his throat and him and the kids jumped on their chairs. They all looked behind them and saw Hermione, her face a mask of concern and amusement, her wild hair around her head.

'Jane woke up and I fed her,' Hermione started and everyone looked at each other 'When I put her back to sleep, I realized my wand was missing, James Evan and Lillian Hermione Potter!' she went on and James and Lily lowered their heads 'I tried to see where you are and I was scared close to death when I saw your beds empty. So, I moved down here and now,' Hermione said pointing them all. 'I'm finding you, with Sirius Harry," the little boy giggled in the sound of his full name, "who shouldn't eat so many candies and your father, with the candies uncle Ron bought for you for the rest of the week, as I can see the half of them are in your stomachs already!' Hermione said louder than before. 'Harry James Potter, explain your self.' She finished looking at her husband. Harry looked at her, Sirius' "busted face" on Harry's now. Before Harry could say something, Sirius took a candy quill and pointed it to his mom.

'Mummy, ca'die' Sirius said and Hermione took her littlest son in her arms and took the quill and took a bite from it. Sirius pecked her cheek with his lips in chocolate from the frog, Hermione's cheek was now in chocolate but she didn't care. She smiled at her family. Her husband and older kids looked at her surprised, no more lecture from her?

'The next time my wand will be missing and you will be out of your beds in the middle of the night, you will be forbidden to watch Uncle Ron and Auntie Ginny for three months in their Quidditch teams,' Hermione said as she sat next to Harry with Sirius in her hug, looking at her children. 'All of you!' Hermione added addressing Harry. Lilly and James nodded and looked at each other grinning. Harry smiled at her.

'So, what are we eating?' she asked and James, Lilly and Harry gripped candies and offered them to her. She smiled and took them all in her hands, giving one more to Sirius who took it smiling.

Harry smiled at her wider: he was the Hero, the One, the Savior, the Auror but Hermione was his house's captain and he was so happy for that. He leaned and kissed her cheek with the chocolate on it, licking it for awhile. Hermione giggled as she would when they would be alone and moved her head, catching his lips and opening her mouth to him for a sweet kiss; welcoming him back home after two days.

Lilly and Sirius giggled like their mom did before a second and James frowned and smiled a bit. His parents were happy and he had a large family caring for him. Harry and Hermione ended their kiss when a high-pitched cry heard from upstairs, Hermione was ready to give Sirius to Harry, but he nodded and stood up. Hermione was already tired with lack of sleep like he was but she had suffered two days with a newborn and three more kids alone.

Harry returned in the kitchen a couple of minutes after with Jane in his hands. The baby was now calm. Sirius let his mom's hug and Harry handed her the littlest Potter; Jane Ava. Hermione took her baby and smiled at her. Harry opened another quill and Hermione brushed her thumb on the candy and then on Jane's lips, the baby licked her lips and looked satisfied at her mom. Harry smiled at his littlest girl and then at his entire family.

His life was a real sweetmeat.


	17. Answer Now Part 1 of 2

_**soo this is a funny shot about little james potter and his parents, harry and hermione :) thanks for the reviews everyone, i'm really happy u like the story so much :)**_

_**Answer Now**_

Harry and Hermione were waiting in their living room. James was ecstatic and running around them, bringing more and more toys of his in the living room. Their six year old son was waiting for his best friend, Teddy Lupin. The ten year old boy would arrive any minute with his grandmother, Andromeda.

Lilly four and Sirius two were in the living room as well, eating candies and watching their older brother moving around. Sirius stood up on his feet and moved closer to his parents. Harry let go of Hermione's shoulder, gave her a kiss and hugged his little son, supporting him under his arms. Harry let his son stand on his thighs. Sirius giggled as Harry lifted him a bit and then landed him back on his thighs. Hermione was watching her family with little Jane close to her chest; the two month old baby was sleeping in her mom's arms.

Harry kept playing with Sirius while Lilly stood up as well and approached her parents. She sat between Harry and Hermione and looked at Jane.

'She's bea'tiful, mummy,' Lilly said smiling. Hermione kissed her older daughter's head.

'She is beautiful because she is like you.' Hermione said. Lilly looked at her puzzled.

'She does't _look_ like me, mummy,' Lilly pointed out and Hermione smiled again at her little girl. Indeed, Jane had Harry's hair and eyes and Lilly was a brunette like Hermione.

'That's true baby, but we wanted only one brunette girl so Jane took from daddy.' Hermione said and Lilly smiled proudly. Sirius sat on Harry's lap and watched James bringing more toys.

'Don't you think all these toys are enough, Jamie?' Harry asked his oldest son as the boy let a ball drop on the floor. 'Mummy won't let you play with the ball in here,' Harry added and Hermione nodded at their son.

'You let Sirius play,' the boy complained.

'Sirius is not as strong you yet, Jamie. He can't destroy many things with the ball as you and Teddy can.' Hermione replied and her son frowned.

'But you can play outside and then I can make some chocolate ice-cream…' Hermione added and her son's face lit up.

'And biscuits?' James asked hopefully. Hermione nodded her head and both he and Lilly squealed happily.

'Then I'm spoiling them huh?' Harry asked as he leaned above Lilly and kissed Hermione's cheek. She smiled and turned and kissed his lips above their older daughter.

'I think they were good kids during the week and they deserve it,' Hermione said and Harry nodded smiling. Lily kept looking at her parents above her head smiling.

Five minutes later, a loud crack was heard and Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks were standing in front of the couch with the Potters. Teddy let of his grandmother and ran close to Harry and Hermione, hugging them tightly. He then moved close to his friend, James. Andromeda smiled at the couple as they stood up and hugged her too, saying their hellos.

'I didn't appear outside because muggles could see me.' She said as they sat down and Hermione let Jane in her cot next to the couch and moved in the kitchen to bring tea.

'No problem, you did very well. That's why the wards are open for you and Teddy.' Harry said smiling and Andromeda nodded, turning her attention at the two boys and Lilly and Sirius.

Harry looked at her smiling. Since the day Harry and Hermione had James, Andromeda had stood beside them like a true relative. The last years were better than the ones right after the war. Teddy knew about his parents and why they weren't with him and Andromeda was getting better after the loss of her entire family. Harry and Hermione were now her family along with their little ones.

'Andromeda,' Harry started and the older woman looked at him. Hermione entered the room with a tea tray on her hands. Harry stood up and helped her as she took Jane in her hands again. When Harry poured tea for the three he sat down and looked at Andromeda again.

'James' godparents are Ron and Luna, as you know.' Harry started, Andromeda nodded. 'And Lilly's godparents are our friends and co-workers, Roman and Andrew.' Harry went on, Andromeda nodded again smiling. 'Sirius' godparents are Bill and Fleur, and it would be our honor if you want to be the godmother of Jane.' Harry finished and Andromeda smiled wider.

'I would love to,' she said and both Harry and Hermione thanked her smiling. Hermione handed the baby to Andromeda and she took her and rocked her lightly.

'Hey you, little girl,' Andromeda said looking at the littlest Potter.

'Mummy, Daddy, can we go and play in the backyard?' James asked as he and Teddy moved closer to the adults.

'Of course darling, but don't lose your ball again, please, we have already lost it thirteen times.' Hermione said and the boys nodded grinning, as they left the room.

The adults started talking about random things as Lilly and Sirius didn't follow the older boys. Hermione noticed and looked at her children.

'Lilly, why don't you go outside with your brother?' Hermione asked, Harry and Andromeda looking at the little girl as well. Lilly looked sad at her mom.

'James said they will play and talk about things for old boys. Si'ius and I are not that old, James said.' Lilly said and suppressed a sob. Sirius didn't look to bother, still playing with James' toys. Hermione stood up and took Lilly in her arms.

'Daddy and I will have a word with your brother, little witch, you can stay with us. You can have a true talk with adults. Let James stay outside with his ball. What do you think?' Hermione asked her daughter playfully, tickling her a bit. The four year old giggled and threw her arms around her mom's neck. Andromeda smiled at Hermione as she sat next to Harry again with Lilly in her arms.

'You are a very good mom, Hermione,' the older woman said, still rocking Jane. Hermione blushed.

'I just know their buttons.' Hermione replied still blushing and smiling proudly. Harry hugged her as well and tickled Lilly a bit.

'It's not a matter of buttons. You are a great mother, Mione.' Harry said and kissed Hermione's cheek. She smiled and kissed him in reply.

'Thanks,' she said as Sirius stood up again and moved close to his dad as his mom, whom was busy with his sister. Harry took the little boy in his hug and started tickling him as they three adults kept talking about things in the ministry for the next hour.

After that pleasurable hour of talking and laughing James and Teddy returned in the house. Hermione, as she had promised, prepared ice-cream and biscuits for everyone and all the little ones ate their snack as Harry made Jane's milk and fed her.

After another hour of having the kids playing and the adults watching television, Andromeda and Teddy returned to their house after a good five minutes of hugs and promises for next time.

As Harry and Hermione started cleaning the living room with their wands from the toys and bowls of ice-cream, Lilly and Sirius laid in the couches and started watching TV and James approached his parents. His little face very serious and concerned.

'Mum, dad, I want to ask you something.' He said and both Harry and Hermione stopped making whatever they did as they heard their son calling them "mom" and "dad" instead of "mummy" and "daddy." They finished their jobs quickly and turned to their son.

'What is it buddy?' Harry asked as James took both of them by the hand and led them away from the couches with his sibling to the dinner table. He sat on a chair and his parents did the same.

Harry and Hermione looked at their son concerned. Harry made three glasses of iced chocolate by his wand and gave one to his son and the other to Hermione. Both the adults took raised their glasses to their mouths.

'What is sex?' James asked, not touching his glass. Both Harry and Hermione started choking on their drinks. James looked at them more concerned. After a few good moments of taking breaths, Harry and Hermione turned at their son, both of them faces turning red by a strange reason…

'How do you know about sex, Jamie?' Hermione asked and James looked at her.

'Teddy asked me if I know how Jane, Sirius and Lilly ended in your tummy. I said I know but I won't tell him and then he asked if I know what sex is. I said no and he said he knows but he won't tell me. I want to know so I can tell him because I know he doesn't know so I can steal his answer.' James said in a breath. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. None of them was sure if they had to explain something like that to their little son, the boy who until yesterday was supporting himself on furniture and walls so he could stand on his feet.

'Is it something bad?' James asked and both Harry and Hermione looked at him.

'No, no, Jamie, it's not something bad.' Harry said, feeling his cheeks get hotter. Hermione took the control.

'Look, James,' Hermione started, 'When two people are in love, they have… sex, and that sometimes brings babies to the family.' Hermione said and James looked to following.

'Is it painful?' the boy asked.

'No, Jamie, it's not, it's a good thing.' Harry said.

'Can I do it?'

'NO!' both Harry and Hermione snapped. James looked at them worried.

'Yet…' Hermione added. She took a deep breath. 'Look darling,' Hermione said and looked at Harry for support.

'When two people, are married, in love and happy, sometimes words are not enough to show how much they love each other so they have sex, and they do show…' Harry said, James looked a bit puzzled at the moments but then he nodded. Both Harry and Hermione sighted in relief.

'You two must have sex very often.' James said simply and both his parents blushed even more.

'How can you tell?' Harry asked before Hermione had the change to nudge his ribs with her elbow.

'Well, I have three siblings…' James said naturally. 'How many times do you have sex?' He asked and Hermione hid her face in her hands. This kind of talk had hardly taken place between her, Roman, Luna or Ginny. She couldn't believe it was taking place with her six year old son.

'A few times a week.' Harry answered honestly.

'Why don't you just talk even more to each other, and you won't have to have sex?' the boy asked and Hermione let her hands fell on the table.

'Look, baby,' Hermione said. 'Words are not enough, having sex and making love is the same,' she said before James asked. 'Just with deferent words. The thing is, if a couple wants children or wants just to show their love to each other, will make love or have sex. The love for each other will be showed and the kids will be in mummy's tummy.' Hermione said and James nodded understanding.

'One more, question.' James said and Hermione and Harry nodded worried.

'Next you'll make love or have sex. Can I watch so I know what exactly happens?' James asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with the Hermione-ish way they used to sparkle when he was close to understand fully something he wanted to know.

'NO!!' both Harry and Hermione exclaimed. James looked defended.

'Why? I will be very quiet, I won't disturb you.' James said, trying to make his parents believe him. Harry shook his head.

'Look Jamie, it's not matter of disturbing. Lovemaking or sex is something straightly personal. When you will be much older and you want to have sex or make love to a girl, believe me; you will want to be alone with her.' Harry said and James nodded again. A familiar to all the little Potters opening started in the television and James stood up quickly.

'Thanks for answering my question, daddy, mummy,' James said and hugged his parents.

'No problem buddy.' Harry said relieved. James moved away from his parents and sat close to Lilly in the couch. Hermione hid her face in her palms. Harry turned and hugged her by his chair.

'That was embarrassing.' Hermione murmured, her face still hidden. Harry chuckled.

'Well it would happen sooner or later.' Harry said as he kept watching her and then their kids across the room. Hermione let her hands down and looked at him.

'We'll have to explain that to the rest in a few years. And to Lilly, about her period and stuff…' Hermione said concerned. Harry turned and looked at her smiling.

'Don't worry, she and Jane have the best and brightest mom so they will figure it out.' He said and moved his hand and rubbed Hermione's inner thigh. She grinned at him, her blushing leaving her face.

'They will, until then, we can do other things…' Hermione said and stood up, Harry stood up as well with a grin on his face. She took him by the hand and together moved out of the living room in a hurry. The kids would be busy with their show for a good hour and Jane was asleep in her cot. James noticed them and smiled as they moved.

'Are you going to have sex?' James asked. Both his parents froze.

'NO!!' they said in unison. Lilly and Sirius didn't seem to care about their brother and parents' talk.

'OK,' James said innocently, maybe _too_ innocently, and turned at the TV again. Harry and Hermione started claiming the stairs to the second floor.

'James is too smart for his age.' Harry murmured as Hermione wrapped her self around his body, he took her in his arms and they moved in their bedroom. Casting silencing and locking spells between kisses and giggles as they started showing to each other what lovemaking is…


	18. Answer Now Part 1 of 2 by SaF31

**Swishy's Notes: **:-P Oh yeah! Totally taking over now! Haha, jk. Dedicating this One Shot to my dear, dear friend, Christina!! I asked to write this, and with her kind attitude, I was given permission. :-) Thanks, Christi!! Oh, and I'm sorry if our writing styles are different. :-( Sorry.

**Slight Disclaimer: **I don't own Sharktale. (If any of you have watched the movie, you'll see the references!! Hehehe) Don't own this series of One Shots, nor do I own anything related to Harry Potter (save the books).

-

Even after knowing what sex was, James still wasn't happy. Watching the telly, sitting next to his four-year-old sister, Lilly, and his younger two-year-old brother, Sirius, James' concentration just wouldn't stay on the seahorses racing (even if one _did_ trip in the water).

His brother and sister started giggling madly, watching as the fish started panicking, running from the fish stadium. James grumbled. He needed to think of a plan. _Okay, _he thought, _Teddy said they have sex at night. Nighttime is comin'… but then Mummy and Daddy will know… _He shook his head. _Next week! _thought he triumphantly. _Yeah, next week I'll catch 'em havin' sex! Oh, this is gonna be fun! _

Grinning happily, showing two teeth that were missing in the front, James Potter set himself in front of the telly once more, happily enjoying the movie with his siblings.

-

One week couldn't go any slower for James. After he initiated his plan, he knew that it was going to take time to actually _catch _them in the act. After nearly an hour of watching the movie, he remembered he saw his Mum and Dad come back to tuck them in, looking oddly dishevelled and blushing (or, at least, to him it looked like it).

On the second day, it was very boring for him. He went to primary school ("I don't want you to be ignorant about our upbringings!" Mum _always_ said), got home, played outside with Lily, wondered if his parents were having sex on the job, played some more, ate his dinner with his family, and went to bed. He thought it was pretty boring, doing it everyday, basically, for the past year of his life.

And then the fifth day came, Friday: the last day of his primary school, and then on to the weekend. Which meant that Teddy would be able to visit. They played all day long, ignoring everyone and everything (including his girl sister and baby brother, and his baby sister, of course), just playing with his best buddy.

_Finally_, a week had gone past, and James had made the _perfect_ plan. First, he was going to steal his Dad's invisibility cloak (he asked where it was a few days ago, and with a suspicious look, Harry said that it was always in the drawer where his clothes were), and then he was going to hide it in his and Sirius' room. After that, he was going to let his Mum and Dad tuck him and Sirius in. Once _that_ was finished, James knew that his Mum and Dad were going to put Lily to bed, and then Jane, and they were going to have sex. He just _knew_.

Grinning, James started chewing his peas with vigour. "Whoa, son!" exclaimed his Dad, laughing. "Watch it there, or else you'll choke!"

Sheepishly, he nodded, eating the peas slower, though he was still eating faster than everyone else. Sirius was in his stool, staring at his peas as if they were about to attack him; Lily was staring at her masterpiece: peas and carrots piled on top of her chicken, making it look like some house; Jane was sleeping, Hermione holding her; and his parents were both eating, talking about adult things.

After a very long five minutes, he announced: "I'm done!" Pushing his plate, he saw as it disappeared and reappeared into the sink. "Can I go?" he asked, standing up.

"Sure, James," said Hermione, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"James is gonna do sumphin!" announced Lilly, grinning a toothy grin.

"Jamie!" giggled Sirius, hands clapping. "Si-us! Lily!" he giggled, staring at everyone.

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes his brother could be _so _silly. "Okay, bye!" he said as he left the dining room. He ran up the steps (nearly running over the toy that lay there) and found his parents' room quickly. Opening the door, he saw that his parents' room was clean. _Too _clean.

He looked around the room and started walking. The walls were a weird colour of blue, and the bed was very neat. There was a big book on the bedside table, and there were a lot more other books on a shelf near the wall. Shaking his head, he looked for the drawer. Looking to his left, he saw more books. _Sheesh, Mummy really loves books! _To his right, there were Quidditch things on the walls.

He turned around, and saw the wardrobe. _"_Yes, this is it!" he said, running to the wardrobe. Opening the first drawer, he started searching through the clothes, but only found some big shorts. _I think this is Daddy's underwear, _he thought, looking at the boxers. Shrugging, and hoping that he hadn't messed it up too much, he closed it and went to the one underneath. Now, there were funny shaped things in this one, along with some funny feeling underwear. _I think this is Mummy's, _he thought, looking at the weird thing that matched his Mum's underwear. They were weird, with circle/triangle things near the middle, and some strings that were on the side and on top of the circles.

In the next drawer, he finally saw what he came here for: the cloak. He quickly took it, and wrapped it around himself. He heard footsteps, and quickly ran from the room, remembering to close the offending drawer first, and ran back to his room.

He hid the cloak under his blanket, hoping his Mum or Dad wouldn't look under there. Soon, his parents, accompanied with Sirius (who was in his Dad's arms, playing with his glasses) and Jane (who was already asleep) came in.

"Well, I see that _someone _is eager to see his friend tomorrow," said Harry, grinning, sitting next to James on the bed. It felt a little lumpier than usual, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"I'm just sleepy," he muttered sheepishly, tucking him in. "Daddy, what time is it?" he asked.

"Nine, why?" answered Harry, arching an eyebrow.

James shrugged. "Dunno," he answered truthfully. "Nighty night, Daddy," he said, smiling.

"Good night, Son," murmured Harry, ruffling his son's hair a bit and bending down to give his forehead a kiss. Smiling, he stood up and stood next to Hermione, who was just tucking Sirius in.

"Goodnight, Sirius," smiled Hermione, lovingly caressing his cheek.

"Nig', Mumma," muttered Sirius, falling asleep.

Hermione smiled, giving Jane to Harry, and then going to her oldest after. "Good night, James." She smiled as she saw his eyes were already closed, seemingly asleep. She, too, bent down and kissed her son's forehead, tenderly running her hand through his unruly hair.

Standing up, she went back to her husband, giving him a sweet, yet suggestive kiss. "The kids are asleep," she murmured, walking out of the door.

"That they are," he muttered, following his wife into their bedroom. Harry put Jane in her cot and then turned to Hermione. "And what do you, Mrs. Potter, suggest we do?" he asked, bending down to catch her earlobe in-between his teeth and nibbling on the flesh.

"Mmmm…" she moaned quietly. "I can think of a few things," she muttered, pushing Harry towards the bed.

Harry grinned, forgetting that the door was open, and pulled his wife on top of him. "Naughty, sexy, wench," he muttered before catching his wife in for a heated open mouth kiss.

-

After making sure his Mum and Dad were _really _gone, James got out of his bed and took the cloak. Wrapping it around himself (he noticed that it was longer than he was, so he had to make sure he wouldn't trip), he quietly opened the door and snuck out. Looking from left to right, the six-year-old headed to his parents room, sighing happily when he saw that the door was open.

Right before he entered the room, he heard a long, deep sound. Was someone hurt? He wondered with a start. He nearly ran into the room, and stopped dead on the spot when he saw his Mum suck on his Dad's face. _Why _was she doing that? _I think they're just doing a weird thing with kissing…_

He simply stood there, wondering what those _things_ his parents were doing, and wondering if it was sex. His Mum kept on running her hands over Harry's chest, stopping at his pants, and doing a weird movement (he noticed that it looked sort of like the dance, The Worm) and making Harry make that deep, low sound again.

Before he could even squeak, his Dad flipped them over, his hands going under his Mum's shirt. _Mummy… why is Daddy's hands under your shirt? _He asked in his mind, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. _This is so confusing… what are they doing? _

Next thing he saw was his Dad taking off his Mum's shirt, and James did squeak then. His Mum and Dad's heads snapped towards the noise. _Uh oh, _he thought. _Busted. _

He turned around before his Mum or Dad could even move, and he started running, tripping over the cloak. He quickly scrambled out of it, pulling up his plaid pyjama pants (they'd nearly slipped off when he tried getting up) and hastily sprinting to the door.

"James Evan Potter," Harry muttered, groaning and burying his face into Hermione's neck. "He… is going to be in _so_ much trouble tomorrow," he continued, pushing himself off his wife and throwing her, her discarded shirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she knew she was just as disappointed as he was. If only they'd closed the door, they'd be able to have sex in peace, without the peeping eyes of their eldest.

"C'mon," she muttered, "we'll just talk to James tomorrow." She stood up and went into the corridor, grabbing the Cloak and coming back into the room. Putting it back to the drawer, she took off her clothes and changed into her nightclothes. "Harry, let's just go to sleep."

Harry grumbled, though he did get up and change into his nightclothes. Slipping into bed with his wife, he snuggled close to her and closed his eyes.

-

James gasped, going under the covers and breathing heavily. _Wow, that was close_, he thought, trying to control his breathing. _I don't think I'm gonna do that anytime soon, _he shook his head. _Nope, not anytime soon…_

Closing his eyes, fully aware of his brother's soft snores, James drifted off to sleep.

The next day, James tried to ignore his parents. No such luck. They'd let him off until lunch, but after that, Harry and Hermione let Lilly and Sirius play, while Jane was taking her afternoon nap, and told James they needed to talk to him.

James sat on the plush settee, staring at his sock clad feet. (He, nor anyone else in his family, ever wore shoes while in the house. They found it quite comfortable travelling in the house sock clad, or barefoot.) Harry and Hermione stared at him, awaiting an explanation.

After about two minutes of silence, though, Harry figured that his son wasn't about to establish the conversation. "James," he started, but was cut off by said person.

"I didn't mean to!! I…" he blushed, "just wanted to see you two have sex…" he trailed off.

Hermione put her head in her hands, moaning in embarrassment.

"Ooh, I heard Daddy do that yesterday!" he suddenly announced, pointing at his Mother. "Daddy was doing that weird sound, and you were doin' The Worm on 'em!" he continued, despite the looks he was receiving from his parents.

"James," Hermione reprimanded, "what you did wasn't right. It wasn't right _at all._" She looked at her son sternly. "You need to respect peoples' privacy, and if you can't do that, then I'm sorry, but—"

"—NO!!" he cried, his eyes wide. "No!! Please, Mummy, no!" he said again, his eyes wide in fear. "Please, I _promise _I'll be good!" He shook his head, getting on his knees and got into begging position. "_Pl_ease?!" he pleaded, using his puppy dog face (which his father had showed him) and silently pleading with his Mother.

Harry chuckled to himself, while Hermione rolled her eyes. James was always like Harry (though, whenever he did the puppy dog face, it led to unmentionable things, though she could easily say both won quite easily). "No, James," she sternly told him.

"Hermione, don't you think you're being a bit hard on the boy?" wondered Harry, aware that his son was still kneeling in front of Hermione.

She shook her head. "No, Harry, I'm not. I know what I'm doing, and for the _remainder of the week_, he won't watch Ron's games, but I will think about letting him watch one from the Wireless."

"_Mummy!" _he whined, "but that's not _fair!" _

"I'm sorry, son," she said softly, patting her son's head, "but life isn't fair."

James grumbled, standing up. "Don't worry son," said Harry, putting an arm around his son's shoulders, "it won't be too bad." He smiled, hoping to reassure his six-year-old son.

James feebly shrugged. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, giving a one-shoulder shrug, and half a smile. Slowly, he walked away.

Harry instantly broke down. "Hermione," he said softly, watching his son leave the room, "don't you think we could decrease his punishment? I mean, it _is_ tough for a six year old…"

Behind the wall, listening in on his parents' conversation, James Potter grinned. _Yay, Daddy's going to get me out of trouble! _James thought happily.

"No, Harry, I don't think so," said Hermione. "He shouldn't have done that, and now he knows never to do it again."

"But you know, we _were _partially responsible for it," he feebly retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Honestly," _she muttered, standing up, fixing her muggle attire—a maroon fashionable jumper, and black slacks—and leaving, sincerely wondering why she ever took Saturday's off. _Honestly, and Roman said Saturdays were _fun! Hermione rolled her eyes. _Life with my family is always a Saturday, _she thought, suddenly smiling giddily.

From inside the kitchen, James exited and walked towards his father, a defeated expression etched on his face. "Well, Daddy, we did our best, but I'm just stuck here… Uncle Ron may change her mind…" he trailed off, shuddering.

Harry nodded, thinking. _Oh yeah, a fight between Hermione and Ron about James' punishment would be the least of the noise this house needs… _Understanding, Harry smiled at his little 'clone.' "Yeah… I know, it's horrible. That's why I tried getting you out of it, I don't think Uncle Ron can change many things…" he explained.

James nodded, climbing on his father's lap. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, but then Harry spoke. "Son, now you _know_ that you will _never_ try and catch me and your Mother again, _right_?" he questioned.

James nodded, snuggling into his father's chest. "Yes, Daddy, I know," he muttered.

"Good."

James smiled, snuggling farther. Maybe he _should _wait until he finds that 'special' someone. He didn't want to suck someone's face, or dance on them, anyway.


	19. Desperate Househusband

this another funny family shot for harry and his children, James, Sirius and baby Jane :)

thank you guys for the review :)

_**Desperate Househusband**_

'Come on mummy! We'll be late!' little Lilly Potter shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione Potter moved down the stairs slowly with little Jane in her hands. She hugged her older daughter by her shoulders and led her in the living room. Harry, James and Sirius were there, playing Wizards Chess. The pieces were screaming and trying to escape as Sirius was trying to bite them and Crookshanks was trying to catch them. Harry smiled at Hermione as she entered the room. He stood up and took Jane in his hands.

'Are you sure you'll be OK?' Hermione asked a bit worried. Harry smiled at her.

'Of course I will. Take Lilly, and go and enjoy your shopping. I'll be just fine with the rest.' Harry assured. Hermione was always the stern but fair mom who kept the house in one piece, but Harry was sure he could make it. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

'OK, I trust you. Just keep the walls in their place and don't destroy my books, please.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and nodded. 'And don't kill Crookshanks!' Hermione added and Harry smiled and kissed her, then he kissed Lilly. The girl ran to the front door and opened it.

'See you, baby.' Hermione said as she pecked Harry's lips once more and left, closing the door behind her. Harry smiled at the closed door and then looked at the baby in his hands. Everything would be fine. Right?

He returned in the living room. James was jumping on the sofa, something he always liked to do but wasn't allowed by Hermione. Harry smiled and gestured him to stop; he did and sat back on it, smiling sheepishly. Sirius got tired of the pieces and let them run around the coffee table. Crookshanks jumped on the table hunting the pieces; they started running around, falling from the table and trying to hide under the couch. Sirius started laughing hysterically, hitting his legs on the couch. Harry let Jane lay in her cot by a sofa and caught Hermione's pet.

'Enough, Crookshanks.' Harry said and brought the cat in the office. He returned in the living room and found Sirius and James fighting over the TV computer. The two boys were kicking and hitting each other, both of them trying to take the computer from the other's hands. James, even though older, was frowning as his little brother laid flat on his back and kept kicking him on the stomach. Harry rushed close to them and took the computer in one hand and lifted James with the other.

'Hey boys! Stop, Sirius stop!' Harry said to his little son who was trying to grip James' hair. James tried to kick his young brother but hit Harry on the stomach. Harry's breath caught by the pain.

'Hang on! What program you wanna watch?' Harry asked and the boys stopped.

'Pokemon,' James said and Sirius murmured at the same time. Harry let of his six-year-old and the boys sat on the couch looking at their dad and glaring at each other.

'Then why you are fighting over the computer?' he asked.

'Because I want to tu'n the TV on, so Sirius wants to, too,' James replied. Sirius looked at his brother irritated and tried to hit him again. James responded by pushing Sirius off the couch. The two-year-old fell from the couch and whimpered but then gripped his brother's foot and bit it. James screamed and tried to take his leg away with Sirius on it.

'Hey! Enough! Both of you!' Harry said and took Sirius in his arms. He sighed, James should be more understanding but he _was_ just six. His older son had started to show magical signals the last days and Harry didn't want to upset the boy more.

'OK, look. This is what we'll do.' Harry said and handed the computer to Sirius, he took it and stuck his tongue out at his brother. James started complaining. 'Wait, Jamie,' Harry said and waited for Sirius to find the right button and turn the television on. He made it after some seconds and smiled widely.

'Great,' Harry said and took the computer. He turned the television off and handed the computer to James. He took it and turned the television on again. Harry smiled and took the computer back, he turn the TV off again and let Sirius on the couch. He turned the TV on once more and put the program he knew Pokemon was on. He looked at his smiling sons.

'If mom was here, you would be in your room, and you should have to think what you did and then apologize and of course you wouldn't watch Pokemon. But I think you are grown up enough. It won't happen again, _right?_' Harry asked and James nodded. He leaned and kissed Sirius' head, showing to his dad how great they could _and _would be. Harry smiled and nodded. He sat on a couch close to his sons and they started watching the program together.

After some minutes Harry smelled the familiar smell of a baby needing changed. He smiled at his sons as he stood up knowing how much his sons like the game.

'Is it you, Jamie?' he asked grinning, as he moved close to his sons and tickled his older boy, James laughed.

'No, daddy, I'm a man.' He said and Harry moved closer to Sirius, the little boy started giggling even before Harry touched him.

'Is it you Sirius?' Harry asked and the boy shook his head 'no.'

'No, papa.' Sirius said and squealed as Harry tickled him a bit more.

'OK, then hmmm, I think it's this little girl.' Harry said as he moved close to Jane's cot and hugged the nervous baby. He looked at his sons.

'I'll change your sister and I'll be back. Behave,' he said sternly and the boys nodded grinning.

He nodded, a bit concerted, and moved upstairs and into Jane's bedroom. He entered the pink room and placed his littlest daughter on the changing table so he could change her. He had become an expert to things like that after Teddy and three more children of baby-sitting. He heard a noise from downstairs but he didn't give much attention, his sons had probably tried to turn the wireless on.

He smiled and kissed his baby's belly as Jane giggled, satisfied with her new diaper. He dressed the baby again and took her in his arms. He started rocking the little girl, lulling her immediately. Jane yawned and stretched her tiny arms to him. Harry smiled and leaned his head so his daughter could touch his shaved jaw. She giggled and dug her tiny fingernails in his skin, not hurting him at all. He smiled and put her little fingers in his mouth nipping them with his lips, not wanting to hurt her with his teeth. Jane giggled and caught his lower lip. Harry kissed her hand and kept rocking her. After some moments Jane's little eyes closed and sleep took over the baby. Harry smiled and placed his little angel in her cot.

The baby was now flat on her back, her arms next to her little head, her little mouth a bit opened, her chest and stomach moving slowly up and down. Harry looked at his little one. Time was passing so fast, just a few years ago James was that tinny, and then Lilly and then his little Sirius and now, his littlest at the moment. She would soon be older and older and one day she would be able to talk and walk, like the rest of his kids. He smiled again, but another noise from downstairs told him to move downstairs before the living room was in history and Crookshanks dead. He took the baby monitor so he could hear if Jane woke up and moved downstairs.

Pokemon had obviously finished and now James and Sirius were around the dinning table. Many sweets were spread on the tabletop. The two boys were eating like crazy. That had happened before but it wasn't something it had to repeat itself. Harry moved closer and the kids saw him, this time they didn't get panicked.

'What you think you're doing young men?' Harry asked. If Hermione realized the candies were missing, the children, and Harry, would know what was in store for them…

'_Can_dy!' Sirius replied as he filled his mouth with two chocolate cauldrons.

'Come on, Daddy! Mummy _never _lets us eat like this!' James exclaimed. Harry moved close to them and started putting the sweets back into their respective boxes.

'And she has every right to, Jamie.' Harry said to his two disappointed boys. 'Sugar makes both of you hyper, your teeth will be black and you'll be the only ones in Hogwarts with black teeth and your stomachs will be in pain. Plus, it's not fair for Lilly to have candies without her.' Harry said as he took the box away.

'But she will probably eat out with mummy!' Jamie complained.

'Yes, but she will have walked enough to be hungry, you ate…' He checked his watch. "… Two hours before.' He finished, and at the moment Sirius took another candy quill from a pocket of his small jeans. Harry took the candy before Sirius touched it with his tongue.

'I said enough, wicked boy!' Harry said and Sirius started crying but stopped as he saw his father's unchanged gaze. Harry looked at the boys. He knew sugar would affect them sooner or later. Potter genes and sugar turned these two raven haired boys into goblins.

'OK, we can watch Nemo. Auntie Luna said it's great. What do you think?' Harry asked and the kids squealed in happiness.

No trouble, no punishment, probably mommy wouldn't learn about the candies and they would watch television again.

Daddy baby-sitting them was great.

They all moved back in the couches. Harry put the DVD disk in the player and pushed the play button. The kids lay on the couches and Harry sat on the armchair, the baby monitor close to him so he could hear Jane if she woke up. Harry sat there, watching the colorful screen with the little cute fishes and the ocean. He smiled, he was happy, his children may be the true next generation of his wicked father but he was so happy. Two sons, two daughters. His life was finally happy after years of fear and darkness.

He suddenly felt his eyelids a bit heavier. The last weeks with little Jane with them was so tiring, both his and Hermione's jobs were tiring too. The baby was screaming almost every night so Harry and Hermione had always to be close to her. Hermione's days off were finished two weeks ago and that made things worse, because now, she was tired as well as Harry. At nights Harry and Hermione had Jane with them in their bedroom so they can watch their crying daughter. That meant they had to make love in silence as Hermione wanted; so they would not, "_disturb her or mark the baby's subconscious part of mind with their moans and screams," _as she was saying. But Harry was fine with that. Jane would be soon old enough to be alone in her bedroom and Harry would make Hermione scream his name again. With that thought he grinned and closed his eyes, swearing to himself he won't fell asleep.

He opened his eyes. His head was fallen against the armchair. He looked around as he wiped his parted lips. He had fallen asleep. He had been woken up by the monitor's sounds. Jane had probably woken up because she was half-giggling, half-cooing. Harry looked around and gasped. James and Sirius weren't there. The television was still on and was showing many seagulls attacking to Nemo's father and his friend Dory, the lovable, yet forgetting fish. Harry stood up and looked around. The boys weren't in the dining room or the kitchen. Harry felt panic surge through his veins. He ran upstairs and looked around again. Noises were coming from his and Hermione's bedroom. He first checked quickly at Jane: she was in her cot, playing with her hands.

He moved towards his bedroom and looked inside, his heart ached. The bedroom was a mess, a _true_ mess. The wardrobe was widely opened: Harry's shoes were out, all of his pairs were mixed together. Hermione's furniture with her beauty products were a mess as well, all her usually neat situate bottles were now loosely thrown on top of the furniture. Hermione was used to have them with a special line. Harry had never understood why but she was situating her creams and other beauty potions with a '_time order_", first her creams and potions for the mornings, then her night creams and then her pregnancy creams for her skin and then her perfumes. Harry never remembered the right order and didn't know how he would make it like before.

He kept looking around. There were soap bubbles from the bathroom on the carpet. And the acme of the chaos was James and Sirius jumping on his and Hermione's bed. James was hugging a pillow, the pillow was torn and many feathers were escaping as the boy kept squeezing it. Two other pillows were already opened and destroyed. Sirius was jumping on the bed with poor Crookshanks in his arms. The cat was fighting to escape but didn't scratch the little boy. He actually never scratched Hermione's children, no matter what they were doing to him. He only some times scratched Harry after some fight of his with Hermione.

The two boys stopped as soon as they saw their father. They looked around and then at their dad again, scared. Crookshanks ran away from Sirius' grip and exited the room as fast as his age allowed him to. Harry didn't know what to do, to scream or to shout? He never liked to punish them he knew how hard is for a child to be punished, but this…. This needed something so the two young boys would remember to respect their parents' bedroom.

Harry was ready to shout at his sons but he stopped dead on his tracks as he heard the keys opening the door and Lilly giggling. If Hermione could see their bedroom in that state, James and Sirius would watch Ron's games again after their ten years of age and he would be sleeping in the couch for the rest of his life. He was responsible for the boys and he had fallen asleep. He looked around panicked as Hermione and Lilly shouted they were back. Harry turned to his pale faced sons.

'Sweet Merlin.' He sighed.

'OK, you two, take all the feathers off of you and ran to your mother, stop her, give me time to clean this mess before she sees it and punish us all.' Harry said panicked, as he took his wand out of his pocket and started cleaning. The two boys nodded and ran downstairs to hold off their mom.

Harry stormed in their bathroom and started cleaning everything. He then moved back in the bedroom and moved all his shoes back into the wardrobe. He then repaired the pillows and fixed the duvet and sheets. He put his wand back in its pocket and looked panicked at Hermione's beauty potions. He tried to put them in the line he could slightly remember they used to be. He changed many of them several times until he heard footsteps. He quit the effort and wore a brave smile as Hermione entered the bedroom.

She smiled at him as she locked the door behind her and put a silencing spell. She grinned at him. He smiled as sheepishly as he could.

'How was the shopping with Lilly?' Harry asked, faking calmness. She smiled again and hugged him, squeezing his butt, bringing him closer to her body.

'It was great. I needed some time only with our big girl. I don't want her to feel left behind because of Jane's arrival.' Hermione whispered and licked Harry's ear, making him shiver and groan.

'That's… great,' he managed to say. She giggled on the power she had on him after years of being together.

'I have something greater for you. I brought Lilly, James and to Sirius new toys so we have exactly forty minutes until they got bored and want to show them to us.' Hermione purred in Harry's ear and nibbled his earlobe. He grinned back, uncomfortable in his trousers. An idea came in his mind.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione. He lifted her and moved her close to the furniture she had her bottles. He placed her on the top, with his hands he threw all her beauty products on the floor and opened her legs. Now she had to make the line of her bottles and he wouldn't be busted. Hermione squealed and moaned as Harry started licking and sucking her neck.

'That's- greater indeed.' Harry murmured against her skin. She giggled and hugged him tighter as she arched her body to him the moment he cupped her breasts. She noticed the large spots of soap on her Persian carpet but right now, she was too horny for her desperate househusband to lecture him.

Soap stained carpets could wait. So could the faint curiosity as to _why _Harry had to knock her beauty products on the floor. But again, that could wait.

She needed to make herself and her husband scream.


	20. Jealous Are We?

this is a shot for the couple, i think they love each other too much so jealousy is normal :) harry always felt awkard with people around hermione anyway ;)

thanks for the review please review again :)

_**Jealous are we?**_

'It will be awesome!' James Potter exclaimed in happiness, moving his head again as his mother tried to paint his face with England's colors. Hermione Potter sighed, dressed already in her deep red robes, the English Quidditch team's scarf around her neck.

'Sweetheart, it will, but we'll miss it if you keep moving and not letting me make your face.' Hermione said softly to her oldest son, the six and a half year old boy stopped moving on the spot.

The Potter family would attend the Quidditch match between England and Bulgaria for the semi-finals of the Pan European Quidditch cup. The special with that match was Ron's and Ginny's parts in English team and Victor Krum's last official part in Quidditch game as he had decided to start a new career as team coach in Bulgaria. The Potters had always good seats in Quidditch matches because of the "Potter" name and this time the kids (the male ones to be exact) were more than excited to watch the game.

Hermione was used to accompany her husband in Quidditch games as Harry was a "Quidditch freak" as Hermione was calling him but the most of the times she was bored from the matches. She never understood what fun there is in fourteen people flying around a pitch trying to catch, to hit others or to throw some balls in circles. This time however; she was interested to be in the pitch because she and her family would attend the after-match-party no mater the winner with Victor as honor guest.

Hermione was happy to see her old friend, they had kept contract through owls after her trip in Bulgaria the summer before her fifth year even if she had stood there for a week and a half and her mind was always to Harry and how he was after the TriWizard and Voldermot's rebirth. They were good friends and as she knew Victor had just divorced his second wife after a very famous wedding with a Greek chaser who had met during a game in Greece some summers ago, she wanted to make sure her friend was alright.

Hermione finally finished her son's face and the boy smiled brightly at his mom, showing a couple of teeth missing on the front. Hermione smiled and kissed his painted cheek, lightly not messing the paint. Footsteps heard from outside the bedroom and a couple of seconds after, Harry with Jane in his hands and Lilly and Sirius beside him showed up, the entire family ready (except Jane who would be baby-sat by Amele and Alexander).

'Nana and Grandpa are downstairs,' Harry said smiling and James stood up and ran downstairs to see Hermione's parents. Hermione stood up and moved close to the rest of her family, she scooped Sirius in her arms and kissed his also painted cheek.

'I think we are ready, Luna will be in the stadium with the kids.' Hermione said and Lilly took her small England's flag from James' nightstand as he had taken it before during a small fight of the two. Harry nodded and kissed Hermione on the lips; Sirius giggled at the sight and then squealed as Hermione's hand started tickling his ribs. The four of the five Potters moved downstairs and met Amele and Alexander Granger in the living room, playing with their eldest grandson.

Hermione hugged her parents and then Harry handed Jane to Amele. The Grangers would move back in their house as Harry had asked and took access to the muggle house of his in-laws from the ministry, sometimes fame is really good… After a few minutes of chit-chat Harry and Hermione were ready to side-along apparate in the stadium with their kids.

'I want to apparate with mom,' Lilly said and Hermione nodded, the boys moved close to Harry. Lilly hugged tightly her mother and Hermione hugged her child as well. Harry did the same with the boys and a couple of seconds later they were standing in a forest like the one close to the stadium in 1994, this time they were in England, some miles away from London. Tens of people were moving around the enlighten forest, laughing and talking, singing and looking for friends. Many recognized the family and started beaming and shaking Harry's and Hermione's hands, smiling and patting the kids' shoulders.

The family moved in the stadium and found Luna and hers and Ron's kids already in their seats. The kids were delighted being in the stadium, around people who were smiling and beaming at them because they were their parents' children. Arthur and Daphne Weasley ran close to the little Potters as Hermione and Harry greeted their old friend and Godmother of James'. Little Hugh was probably with Moly Weasley in the Burrow. The adults sat down and the kids kept playing and looking around the full of people stadium. Some minutes after, Draco Malfoy with his son, Marcus and twins daughters Vanessa and Artemis showed up.

Two house elves were around the blonde Slytherin as he was holding his daughters' hands and Marcus was moving close to his family, all the kids wearing England's colors and Draco in black robes. Hermione snorted at the sight of the two little elves which seemed scared from all this people around them but didn't say anything, she would never use Irma like that, but she didn't want to make a scene so she just smiled at Ginny's husband and greeted the kids.

The match started by the announcement of the teams' players' names (for England, Weasley, McKellen, Emerson, Chisolm, Malfoy, Moor and Adams) and then the England's and Bulgaria's national hymns. Before that the entire stadium beamed at Victor Krum whom showed up after the rest of his teammates and made a short bow to the crowd.

After that the game started. England started fast with Ron as keeper and Ginny as one of the chasers. After the first half of an hour Bulgaria was missing with twenty points from England. Victor Krum seemed to look more to the people and fans of his than the golden snitch which many times flew close to the crowd and was quiet visible.

Harry watched the Bulgarian Seeker, he was looking around the stadium and a few times he looked at Hermione and smiled to him self even if Hermione was watching the rest of the game or was talking with Luna. Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug with one arm in instinct. Not knowing why he felt jealous all of a sudden. Hermione smiled at Harry and pecked his lips. Some flash hit them but they didn't care.

'Enjoying the game?' Hermione asked Harry close to his ear so he could hear her. Harry nodded absently as he stared in her eyes. The truth was, he wasn't giving a shit for the match when Victor Krum was looking at her like a hungry child out of the Honeydukes in his opinion.

'Yeah, I do,' Harry replied and Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek.

The game kept almost two hours and finished much like the match between Ireland and Bulgaria back in 1994. England and Bulgaria had now a huge difference of points but Bulgaria was strong enough to try to change the score. That didn't happen however as Victor made a special move and caught the snitch. The game was over and England won with 460 points and Bulgaria loose with 100 points difference. The stadium started getting empty but the people in the VIP department of the stadium moved through other tunnels to a room ornamented for the party. Harry and Hermione moved with Luna and all the kids to that room. Draco and his kids followed. The room started filling by every minute. The room had a part of it prepared for little kids and the little Malfoys, Weasleys and Potters moved there to play with toys and each other.

Harry and Draco moved to the bar and ordered drinks for Luna, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. After some minutes people started clapping as the English team entered the room. Ron and Ginny moved close to their friends and partners. Ron started talking with Harry about the game but Harry was watching the door people were kept entering the room. Some minutes after, Victor Krum, frowned, showed up and everyone started clapping again, including Hermione and the rest. The Bulgarian team followed a bit later. Harry stuck his emerald eyes on Victor who moved to the bar, ordered and then looked around, scanning the people, his eyes stopped when he saw Harry and then moved close to him, to Hermione whom was talking with Luna and Ginny about a dangerous move of the redhead Malfoy's.

Harry cursed his luck as Krum took his drink and started walking towards the three couples. He approached them and smirked at everyone but smiled at Hermione whom smiled back and moved closer. Victor opened his arms and Hermione hugged her old friend. Some flash hit them again. Harry felt his jaw setting as he clutched his glass harder.

'Hermine, so long time, no see,' Victor said with his deep voice and smiled at Hermione as they broke their hug. Hermione smiled back.

'Indeed," Hermione said smiling, "Let me introduce you. Luna Weasley, Draco and Ginny Malfoy and of course you know my best friend Ron Weasley and my husband Harry Potter.' Hermione said and gestured to everyone, the two couples smiled but Harry kept looking at Victor as the Bulgarian's arm was resting around Hermione's shoulders. Victor let Hermione and moved close to everyone, he shook hands with everyone, even with Ginny and Ron who had seen before the match and then turned to Harry.

'Just friends with Hemine, huh?' Victor said with amusement in his voice, reminding to Harry the afternoon back in 1994 and their small talk about Harry's and Hermione's relationship, a few minutes before Crouch's death. Harry was taken a bit aback about this remind of the Bulgarian as first words to him but shook his hand and smirked.

'Well, I was protecting the one I wanted.' Harry said and Ron looked around uneasy as he knew by Harry's tone of voice he was getting angrier. Ginny and Draco smirked and Luna didn't give much attention as she was examining the ornaments of the room. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled at Victor who had frowned again and gave a dangerous look at Harry who returned it firmly.

'So Victor, you're changing your profession we heard.' Draco broke the uneasy silent after one of Ginny's nudges to her husband's ribs.

'Yes, I do, I'm bored of Quidditch.' Victor replied.

_We saw that__ earlier._ Harry thought but didn't say something as Hermione was looking at him with a stern look.

James ran close to his mother and Hermione lowered and scooped her son in her hug. James looked at Victor with shiny eyes and Victor looked first at the boy, then at Harry and then at Hermione.

'I knew he vas like Harry when I had seen him in your vedding, but this is…' Victor trailed off as Harry moved close to his wife and son and patted James' head with messy hair. Hermione smiled at her old friend.

'Can I have an autograph please? I know you are mummy's and daddy's friend.' James said shyly, his emerald eyes lowered now. Hermione smiled at Victor who smiled back but Harry looked at James like his son was suddenly blond with grey eyes and called Draco "dad".

'Sure, boy, your mom told me you and your brother are great fans of Quidditch.' Victor said and took his wand out of his pocket and conjured two pieces of parchment and a quill. Harry looked at Hermione almost shocked.

'You're talking to him about our kids?' Harry asked angrily to Hermione's ear.

'Excuse me?' Hermione asked back. Harry looked at her for a second and then looked away and found Ron looking at him, his best friend just nodded and smiled a bit. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly understood how Ron felt when he saw Hermione and Krum in the Yule Ball. Victor made two autographs for James and Sirius and gave them to Hermione whom took them in one pocket of her robes. James thanked the Bulgarian player and then moved close to his Godparents for a chit-chat with his true hero, Ron.

Harry kept watching Hermione and Victor talking and laughing about random things, he didn't know why but he was feeling threaten by Victor. He was never like that before with men around Hermione. Tens of men were around her every day in the hospital, Ron and Draco and Neville and other friends were close but this time with Victor was different. Maybe because Hermione was old friend with him, maybe because he was famous, maybe because he was away for all this time, or maybe because now Hermione was Harry's wife and not the fifteen year old she was back then.

_He was an adult when she was just a girl!_ Harry suddenly thought counting Hermione's and Victor's age and the time back in Hogwarts during 1994. He pulled of his thoughts as someone was nudging his arm. He turned and saw Ginny smiling at him.

'Try and stop staring at him like he's raping Hermione, they're just talking.' Ginny said and smiled at him, Harry looked at her and then at Draco who was close to the part of the room the kids were. Harry took a deep breath and tried to avoid Hermione's laugh at something Victor had said.

'I'm not staring, Gin, I was just lost for a second in my thoughts.' Harry replied and Ginny chuckled.

'Sure, just remember, you're her husband not him.' Ginny said and moved away as Marcus ran close to his mother.

The rest of the hour went by with Ron and Luna trying to take Harry off of his vicious thoughts for Victor and Hermione and him laughing about things they had discuss in letters all these years. Draco and Ginny left early because Ginny was tired after the match.

'So you two are married, I thought Hermine was joking when she wrote, inviting me in the vedding.' Victor said as he caught one of Harry's glances and decided to put more people in his chat with Hermione.

'Yes, we are, you were in the wedding, you saw us,' Harry answered firmly and Hermione moved close to her husband and hugged him with one arm from his waist.

'We are married for six years.' Hermione said smiling and Harry nodded. Victor looked for a moment away and Hermione found the change and moved closer to Harry but not to hug him.

'Keep acting like that and you'll see our bedroom in Christmas again.' Hermione said quietly and Harry looked at her pissed. Ron and Luna smiled at each other and moved a bit closer to their friends to stop a possible scene of the two. Victor looked at the couples again.

'At least I know you're happy, even if I always believed you two have something I vas surpised when I saw Hermine with my eyes in her vedding dress, I thought she would turn and ran away.' Victor said with amusement in his voice, mentioning again their old times.

'So why you divorced your second wife?' Harry blurted out without giving attention to Hermione's deathly look for his curiosity and indiscretion. Victor seemed surprised but smiled.

'Oh, with Christina, well, she vanted to live in Greece, I vanted to be in Bulgaria and then we had problems with competition between us.' Victor answered, seeming not really to care.

'Oh, I'm sorry Victor,' Hermione said truthfully. Victor smiled at her.

'Don't be, she is happy now with a Greek co-mate of hers and I'm looking for new things.' Victor said and Harry tightened his arm around his wife. "Protecting" her from the "threat".

'Like?' Harry asked and Hermione nudged him, obviously irritated with him, Harry didn't give her attention and kept looking at Victor.

'Oh I don't know, a new challenge maybe, England has beautiful women.' Victor said and smiled at Hermione who blushed slightly and smiled back.

That made it.

'We're leaving, the kids are tired.' Harry said and to his surprise, Hermione nodded her head, looking at him oddly. Both of them moved close to their kids and took them with them. They said their goodbyes to Ron and Luna but Harry didn't talk to Victor, Hermione hugged her old friend and promised she would write to him soon. Victor answered with a kiss on her cheek and a smile at Lilly and the two boys. Harry felt like exploding.

He wrapped his sons in his hug and appeared away. Hermione followed shortly after. Amele and Alexander left the house a few minutes later as they helped the young couple with the preparation of the kids for sleep. The Grangers noticed the tensed atmosphere so they left to let the couple alone. Hermione wasn't talking to Harry and when her parents left she just moved upstairs and started undressing her self. Harry followed and closed the door casting silencing and locking spells on it.

They would have a fight, he knew he was right and he wouldn't just leave her like that…

'Bloody Hell! What was that, Hermione?' Harry asked as soon as he had placed his wand on a table and started undressing him self.

'This should be my question, Harry, what was that?' Hermione snapped as she turned around and looked at him.

'He was flirting with you! And you were letting him!' Harry shouted this time, not controlling himself anymore. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as she stopped untying her robes.

'What?!' Hermione asked in shock and Harry snorted.

'He did, and don't deny it, Hermione, you were laughing and giggling like a schoolgirl!!' Harry replied and threw his robes on an armchair and took his pyjama trousers and shirt on. Hermione was in her bra and knickers but didn't move to change.

'We are friends, Harry! Victor and I are friends! Friends! I can't believe this! I haven't seen him in ages! What's your problem?!' Hermione asked and started walking to the bathroom but Harry rushed close to her and stopped her by gripping her arm.

'Don't dare to leave, we're talking here.' He said quietly, dangerously. Hermione looked at him angrily and a bit scared, he had never been rough in any way with her even in their worst fights.

'Harry let my arm, now!' Hermione hissed but Harry didn't oblige. 'Now,' she repeated but he didn't move, their bodies were almost pressed against each other.

'What if I won't?' Harry asked as he kept his hand on her arm and gripped her other arm as well, tightening his grip around her smaller arms. Suddenly feeling the need to hold her close to him, to make sure she is his as his eyes traveled down her body. Hermione looked at him for a second.

'I can't believe you're jealous of me.' Hermione said with a thick voice, Harry looked at her, yes, he was, she was a beautiful woman and she was his, he had every right to be jealous of her. Harry moved forward causing Hermione to make some steps behind, he trapped her between his body and a wall and kept her there. Both of their breaths were heavier and different as the tense between them had turn to something else, to pure anger and passion.

'I'm jealous of the woman I love, what's the bad with that?' Harry asked quietly and finally pressed his body against Hermione's. They gasped at the friction as Harry slammed her body against the wall. Harry let Hermione's arms and she put them around his neck.

'I love only you, I thought that was clear.' Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. He shivered at the touch of her breath and words. He couldn't resist more. He gripped her hips against him and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. They captured each other's lips in a heated kiss which lasted seconds of bliss and passion. They started exploring their bodies, never moving away from the wall.

Harry started kissing Hermione's neck, licking and sucking her skin, making small but firm marks on her body, marking her as his. Even if it wasn't need, she was _always_ his. Hermione moaned as Harry traveled down her collarbone and started sucking on of her breasts even above her bra, watering the fabric. Hermione moved her hands to his shoulders to stead her self and explore his upper body, she buried her face in his neck as well and bite his skin hard enough to let him a mark for the morning. Harry growled at the light pain and moans of Hermione's.

He moved one hand from her hips to her bottom and ripped her knickers. With the same hand he freed himself from his tight trousers, letting them fall down his legs. He moved his hand again to Hermione and tested her wetness, making sure he won't hurt her. She was ready as he was. He took a better hold of her hips and bottom and plunged inside her, growling his bliss as Hermione moaned his name. He looked up at her eyes and their gazes locked for a second.

'You're mine,' Harry said, not sounding like a command or something, he just confirmed to both of them a fact like that.

'I love you,' Hermione said in the same tone. They shared another heated kiss and then Harry buried his face in her neck and curls and started pounding inside his wife, receiving shivers and white shots of pleasure from the point of their joined bodies and moans, sights and screams from the woman he loves. They didn't last long as their passion drove them close to the edge in moments.

'Oh my God, Harry!' Hermione exclaimed as she kept her tries to meet all of her husband's frantic thrusts.

'I am baby, I am,' Harry hissed as he kept his peace, slipping a hand between their joined bodies, bringing her even closer with his touch.

Hermione climaxed first, screaming out his name in pure pleasure and release. Harry followed after two more powerful thrusts, giving her one more orgasm even if the first wasn't over yet. They both collapsed onto the floor limp and tired. They lay in silence for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling, enjoying the aftermath of their sex. Harry turned and looked at Hermione and broke the silence first.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what got me.' He said quietly as he stoop up with effort and helped Hermione to do the same. She smiled at him and hugged him; he took her in his arms again not wanting to slam her against the wall and shag her, but lay her on their bed. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and Harry moved them to their bed, their bodies smooth against each other from sweat.

'No problem, sweetheart, I know what kind of git you can be,' Hermione said and giggled as Harry laid her on the bed and tickled her. He stopped after a few moments and kissed her cheek lovingly. As the kiss was over Hermione reached and unclasped her bra, Harry took it, threw it away and leaned and kissed her breasts and Dolohov's scar, visible even after all those years above her left breast. She smiled and caressed his messy and sweaty hair. Harry looked up at her again as he lay beside her.

'You're beautiful.' He said and Hermione smiled and stroked his face's side with her hand.

'I love you,' Hermione replied and Harry smiled and kissed her again as she cuddled him, resting her head on his chest.

'I love you more, Mione,' Harry said and kissed the top of her head. He sighted happily as he felt her breath slowing as always when sleep take over her.

He was a git, he had Hermione, they loved each other and he was happy being jealous of the most precious person in his life, his love, his Hermione.


	21. The Real Potters

**_Ok this is a shot about family moments_**

**_Ok this is a shot about family moments. Here in Greece the weather is almost always hot, we have more than 27C from April to October so… it was easy for me to be inspired by a day like that. Please read and review _**

_**The Real Potters**_

Harry smiled with still closed eyes at her touch on his hairline from his navel and a bit downwards awoke him. He opened his eyes and took her hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. Harry responded by pulling her in his hug and keeping her there, enjoying his wife's taste and the sounds of the sea. Hermione pulled a bit away after the kiss.

'The kids want to go to swim, will you join us?' she asked softly and pecked his lips again.

'Of course I will.' Harry smiled and pecked her lips with his turn.

For the last five days the Potter family was on a trip in the only Greek, magical city on an island, the Morgana's which was located in Aegean Sea. The weather was always hot in the country and Harry and Hermione had first gone there for their honeymoon. Since then, they were visiting the place at least once in a year. People there knew the Potter family was visiting often so people from the press were hunting them but with the magical help of the citizens of the island and the magical hotel's staff members, Harry, Hermione and the kids were always in peace.

Harry and Hermione stood up and Harry moved in the bathroom to change. Hermione was already in her black-purple bikini. James, Sirius and Lilly in their swimsuits already, stormed in the bedroom and climbed on the bed, they started jumping on it happily as they waited for their dad. After some seconds, Harry was ready, he exited the bathroom and his kids "attacked" him by hugging and laughing around him. Harry scooped Lilly in his arms and with his giggling sons and wife went downstairs and took Jane from her cot. Harry let Lilly and took Jane in his hug as Hermione took the bag with everyone's towels and creams.

The family moved in the full of people beach. Even if it was afternoon the weather was still very warm and the sun hot in the sky's middle. James and Lilly ran first in the water, Harry and Hermione had already taught them how to swim. Sirius was taken aback by his mom and dad as he had first to wait his dad to be in the water together and keep their swimming lessons. Hermione put their towels by magic on deck chairs. She conjured a small cot and Harry put Jane inside.

'Come, papa!' Sirius exclaimed impatiently as Harry needed a few more moments with Hermione, planning which restaurant by the sea they should visit after their bath. James and Lilly kept waving from the first feet inside the sea. Harry moved smiling at his little son and scooped him in his arms. He moved towards the water and Sirius squealed in happiness as the water touched his legs as Harry was in the water to his waist. James and Lilly started playing with Harry and Sirius for many minutes. Hermione kept watching them from afar.

She took Jane in her hands and joined the family, letting the water touch Jane only on her legs as the baby seemed a bit uneasy. Hermione kept her baby on her chest, supporting her bum and back against her front. Hermione smiled at Harry and he returned the smile by blowing a small kiss to her. Sirius started moving his legs and arms with Harry's help in the water as Lilly and James kept playing with each other and Hermione had an eye on her family. Harry smiled at Sirius as he let of his son and the toddler started swimming on his own. Sirius kept swimming; trying to reach his father as Harry was making small steps in the water so Sirius had space to move. When the little boy was getting tired Harry was taking him in his hug again.

Hermione came out of the water and dry Jane's legs, she put her baby on her cot and she sat on a deck chair, enjoying the sun and warmth of the day. After some minutes she started waving to her children and husband to come out to have a break and the family obliged even if James and Lilly started complaining. Everyone took towels and dried them selves as they sat on the rest of the deck chairs. James, Lilly and Sirius started playing with their tins, bringing sand and water to make castles. Harry helped for awhile as the kids wanted to make Hogwarts… The couple kept watching their kids playing.

'Lilly, James, if Sirius or Jane start crying, can you please call us? Mummy and daddy will be in the sea just for a few minutes.' Hermione said and to her surprise her kids didn't want to be back in the water but nodded their agreement as they were focused on their castle of sand. Hermione smiled at Harry and he nodded as he stood up and moved towards the sea with his wife, holding her by the waist.

They entered the water and started swimming, they stopped feet from the beach so they could still step inside and looked at it, making sure their kids are fine on their own for a few minutes. Harry moved behind and hugged Hermione. She grinned and hugged her body along with Harry's arms around her abdomen, her back against his chest.

Hermione turned around in Harry's hug and smiled at him, she kissed his lips and Harry responded by parting her lips and tasting her mouth. He forced both to lower their bodies so they could water their heads. They drove for seconds, still joined in their kiss, their heads came out of the water again and Hermione broke the kiss giggling.

'Like in our honeymoon.' She said smiling and Harry smiled and kissed her salty cheek.

'Every time, no matter how many years or kids….'he replied and she chuckled. Harry looked at her, she wasn't changed allot. Her once, childish features were now more womanly, more mature, even more beautiful. Hermione put her legs around Harry's waist and he hugged her. She always liked to do that. Harry kept his eyes on the beach and his kids. He remembered their honeymoon, their sweet moments in this beach. That time they were just them, now they were four more people with them, giggling and laughing, arguing and fighting with the same emerald or cinnamon eyes like his and Hermione's. He smiled at the thought; he loved his family.

He remembered the days before their wedding, before he realized he was in love with Hermione. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without Hermione and their kids being there. He couldn't imagine Hermione away from him, not having her helping him, trusting him, knowing him, making love to him or just smiling at him. Or without their kids, their happy smiles and laughs, their screams in the middle of fights with each other. Their funny but so precious drawings and things made by magical clay.

Harry caressed Hermione's back and kissed her neck, still in his thoughts. Some people wanted him with Ginny years ago because they looked like James and Lilly, his parents. Well yes, he was raven haired and Ginny was redhead. But if someone had given some seconds to look closer they would see that Harry and Hermione were really like his parents, internally.

Harry, like James, always loved broomsticks and Quidditch, Hermione, like Lilly preferred a good book on the safe ground than being in the air or watching Quidditch. Harry and James weren't the best students, when Hermione and Lilly were great students with the difference of Hermione's greatness in Transfigurations and Lilly's on potions. Both Harry and James were in love with muggle-borns as both Hermione and Lilly were. Both Lilly and Hermione would help people who others wouldn't bother to help. Like Lilly with Remus and maybe Severus and Hermione with Neville, Ron and of course Harry himself, not only in lessons' matters but also the two women would trust, support and help their friends as much as they could.

Harry smiled at all those things, Ginny was redhead like Lilly and he was raven haired like James but Harry and Hermione were really like Harry's parents, the people who died to save their only son. Of course Hermione and he would die right that second to save their children like James and Lilly had done.

Harry couldn't imagine himself returning in his house and seeing another woman waiting for him, another woman kissing and smiling at him even if he had tasted Ginny's mouth and saw her smiles when he was sixteen in their a-few-weeks-long relationship. He could only imagine Hermione being there, in their house in Godric's Hollow, with their kids, in his heart, forever.

Ginny was now with Draco and their kids, a true love and sometimes hate marriage as they were both pure-bloods but Draco needed years to understand things his parents had taught him were wrong. But Ginny was there for him, to help him, to guide him, to love him. Like Hermione was there for Harry, to take care of him, to help him, to protect him and do so many more things with her love for her husband.

A hard squeeze on his ribs pulled him out of his thoughts; Hermione pulled out of his hug and looked at him. 'Are you alright? Did you hear any of the things I was saying?' she asked and Harry smiled at her and shook his head no but before Hermione frown or complain he spoke.

'Have I ever told you how much I love you, Hermione?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him surprised for a moment but then smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

'Hmmm, let me think,' she said and put her index finger on her chin, pretending she was thinking something it was hard to remember. 'Yes, every day, many times, at nights before, during and after the ways you have showed me just how much you do.' She said smiling and Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

'Why?' she asked but that moment Lilly started shouting because James had pushed Sirius and the younger Potter boy had landed and destroyed the castle the three were making. Hermione rolled her eyes and unwrapped her legs from Harry's waist but before she started stepping to the beach's direction Harry hugged and kissed her.

'Just making sure you know how much I love you.' He said as the kiss was over, Hermione nodded and smiled as she pecked his lips again.

'I love you too,' Hermione said and then grinned. 'Lets calm our possessed kids and after our dinner I can show you just how much I do…' she added and Harry grinned happily as they started for the beach and their screaming kids.

This was the life and family he wanted and had made with his best friend and love. This was the life his parents hadn't the time to experience. He was happy having that change because of them, because he knew; they were happy up there watching him being alive and safe next to the woman he loved.


	22. A Very Large Family

ok everyone this is the end of the series, there is one more shot about christmas, u can check it out on my profile page :) thanks everyone for the reviews :) i'm really happy u liked it so much :) thanks again

enjoy...

* * *

_**A Very Large Family**_

The Potter family was in a hurry. Six year old James, four year old Lily, two year old Sirius, and Jane –a few months old- were finally bathed, dressed and ready for the party. Harry was getting dressed as Hermione fixed her makeup.

'We're late… again,' Hermione murmured as she examined her eyes. Her eyes were shadowy, and she smiled at herself, satisfied.

'It's OK, Mione. They know six people are coming. And besides, it's us. Are we _ever_ on time?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled, looking at him through the mirror. The Potter family was invited to Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage to celebrate Victoria's ninth birthday. Bill and Fleur were Sirius' Godparents and the two couples were close enough. Bill and Fleur had two kids, Victoria, nine, and her little brother, Arthur, whom was four years old.

Hermione stood up and checked her self on the mirror once more, fixing her purple robes on her slim figure again. It had taken her a few weeks, but she'd regained her old, "I-don't-look-like-I've-been-pregnant-even-once figure." Harry smiled at her, saying without words she was beautiful. She smiled back and they moved downstairs to their kids.

James and Lily were sitting on the same couch, waiting and watching Sirius, whom was trying to see what Jane was doing in her cot next to an armchair. He left his baby sister as soon as he realized his parents were close, and ran to Harry, who happily lifted him into his arms. Hermione walked over to Jane, bringing her to her chest where she held her youngest daughter close. The two kids stood up and smiled at their parents.

'Come on, sweethearts. Take Victoria and Arthur's presents and lets go,' Hermione said and both Lilly and James ran close to the fireplace and took out of two bags two boxes. Victoria may have had her birthday today, but Arthur could—and _would—_keep crying for hours with everyone giving gifts to his sister and none to him. Harry and Hermione didn't want Bill and Fleur to have that time with their son so they had bought a nice broomstick for little wizards.

Harry threw floo powder in the fireplace and gestured to his wife and daughters. Hermione covered Jane's little head in her hug and looked at her older girl. 'Sweete, hold tight on my robes,' Hermione said and Lilly obliged, knowing how to floo with her mom and baby sister at the same time. Hermione took powder in her hand and smiled at Harry.

'Shell Cottage!' in seconds, she was away. Harry smiled at his sons and they did as the female Potters had done.

They were now in Fleur and Bill's living room. The walls were ornamented for the little girl's party. Fleur showed up as she heard someone flooing and moved close to the family happily. She was always beautiful, but that day, in her wonderful satin blue robes, the French witch was adorable.

She smiled brightly at the family and hugged Harry and Hermione. She then smiled even brighter at Sirius, who squealed happily and stretched his arms to his Godmother. Fleur took him in her arms and rocked him playfully.

'Welcome! I'm so 'appy to see you. Come on, zen! Many are zere already.' Fleur said, her French accent noticeable.

The couple moved outside, where the party would take place. Molly, Arthur, Percy and Amelia, George with Emily and their little Fred, and Andromeda with Teddy were there as well as the witch had become good friend with the couple during the years. Teddy was playing with Fred, Arthur and Victoria who was on a miniature of her mom's dress. As the four kids saw Harry, Hermione and their four kids ran close to them, the boys wanting to hug the couple and Victoria wanting to play with Lilly and see baby Jane.

Everyone greeted each other and sat on chairs starting to chit-chat as they waited for the rest. The men were talking about the ministry and the women were laughing about things and had an eye on their kids.

After a few minutes someone flooed again and Fleur rushed to welcome the new people. She returned in the garden with Roman and Andrew and their two kids, their daughter, Taylor Roman, whom was four, and William Andrew, whom was 2.

Roman and Andrew were close to the couple, since Roman had attended Beauxbatons with Fleur, even though she was a year younger. That was the reason she wasn't there, in the TriWizard Tournament, years and years ago. Since she had moved in England, she had kept contract with Fleur and destiny made her and Hermione good friends. She met Andrew (Harry's co-worker) in Harry and Hermione's wedding day, and since then they became one.

Harry and Hermione were the Best Man and Maid of Honor during their wedding, and in turn, the two ended up being Lily's Godparents. Currently, the two lived in Muggle London. They both unanimously agreed to the living arrangements, since both were Muggle-borns.

Roman and Andrew greeted the parents of the birthday little witch and then all sat around the tables were set. Taylor and William ran close to the rest of the tots and started playing. Andrew, Bill and Harry were talking about the Auror's department and Hermione had finally someone to talk about things except fashion with Roman.

Fleur moved close to her mother-in-law and sat close to her. Molly smiled at the young woman and hugged her with one arm, saying something about the kids and looking at Victoria smiling. Fleur and Molly had came closer after Bill's damage in 1996, but since Fleur's mother had died, she had truly see Molly as a mother to her. Molly was very close to the French woman since she couldn't see her own daughter a lot.

A loud crack heard and Gabriel Delacour showed up; Victoria's parents moved close and hugged her. Gabriel greeted everyone and beamed at Harry as she always did when she sees him. Victoria ran close to her only aunt-by-blood and hugged her tightly, the two women's silver hair matching. Victoria was the first (but not the only one) Weasley with blonde hair, to Fleur's delight. Arthur was redhead like his father's side, but Victoria was exactly as her mom, a wonderful little girl.

More minutes later Fleur moved in her house as someone had flooed again, two more families were away so none was surprised when they saw Ginny and Draco Malfoy with their three kids, Marcus 4, the "clone" of Draco close to his father and their twin redhead daughters in their hands, Vanessa and Artemis, who were 1 year old. Marcus moved close to the boys and Ginny and Draco with their little girls in their hands joined the adults. Molly stood up and hugged her daughter tightly missing her and her children. Ginny smiled at her mom as Molly took Vanessa from Draco's hands and hugged the tot with happiness. Draco gave Victoria's gift to Fleur and they all sat and talked politely.

Ginny and Draco may were working in England but were living in Wales, in one of the Malfoy's re-made manors. They had decided to distance themselves as they wanted to erase in English people's memory Draco's part in the War. Narcissa was still living in her manor in England, not caring a lot about the people's eyes but Ginny and Draco had to protect their kids from people's side-along hater for the Death Eaters so they had chosen to live away.

They never complained as –in Hermione's fury- they had more than ten house elves under their commands and Ginny was finally living her fairytale with her prince in his manor with their kids. Her money from the _Harpies_ and England's Quidditch team along with Draco's money as Auror and his fortune made them a high profile couple even if they have been trying to change that for years now.

After Kreacher's death a few months ago, Ginny and Draco had gave to Harry and Hermione a house elf to help them and Hermione with tears in her eyes accepted their "gift" because she wanted to pay the elf as a true servant. As she realized later, Irma, the elf had spent a good time in Malfoy's hands since Ginny was respecting the elves and had made Draco to follow her to that along to many more…

Draco moved close to Harry and Andrew (who had seen the same morning in the office) and joined their talk about the new guards around Hongsmeade the ministry had announced would set up. Ginny started talking with Fleur about fashion to the relief of Hermione and Roman, the two women were too busy with their chat to ask Hermione and Roman's opinion.

Almost an hour went by until someone flooed again and this time Bill and Victoria moved in the house and returned with Victoria running with one more box in her hands and two more kids beside her, a blonde four year-old boy, named Arthur Ronald and a ginger haired, two year-old girl, named Daphne Luna to the children's company.

Bill, Ron and Luna with her five months old son, Hugh entered the garden and Harry and Hermione moved close and hugged their closest friends. Ron and Luna were living close to Hogsmeade as they were both pure-bloods and had used to live in the wizarding world. Ron was in the _Chudley Cannons_ team and for the last three years he was the keeper and captain of the English Quidditch team, making his dream reality. Luna –even if she could stop and live with Ron's money- was still running her father's "Quibbler" after Xenophilious retired a few years back.

Now everyone was in the garden, all the families were one, talking about many things, laughing, arguing and having the time of their lives. Harry looked around him: Hermione was next to him with Jane in her hands, sleeping. She was talking with Roman and Luna about how things would change if they could find the cure of the damages the Cruciatus was casting on the victims.

He moved his head on the other side: Ron had left Luna's side for awhile and sat in Fleur's chair as she had moved inside with Moly and Andromeda. Ron was arguing with Ginny and Bill of how strong the Irish Quidditch team had became the last years. Harry kept looking around him, his friends, no, his family. They had all survived a war and were finally happy, no pain, no stress, no fear. He then looked behind him, the thirteen tots –as Hugh and Jane were with their moms- were playing, complaining and arguing, like the adults were doing but for different reasons. He smiled at all the kids even if only Lilly caught his smile and returned it.

They would all be happy. They wouldn't experience the fear him, Hermione, Ron and the rest had. Then his gaze moved away from the people of the garden and landed to a small spot away, flowers, he was sure Fleur had set them there, covering the small grave. He moved his gaze back and saw Lilly looking at him, he smiled at his little girl and she smiled back, revealing a few small teeth in her mouth.

He looked back to the adult's table and watched their chats. He had visited Fleur and Bill's house, but he know realized that he had never visited Dobby's grave, maybe because at the moments he was in this house again he was just for a dinner or a lunch or because he was there to pick up his children as Hermione had drop them by so they can play with Victoria and Arthur. Or maybe, because his mind was keeping him away from the pain, away from the one feeling he had suffered so much, pain, he looked at the people around him. They were happy but other people had suffered or die, he then looked at Andromeda and Teddy. They were part of both sides, the survivors and the ones who are suffering. He didn't realize when many of the people were dancing around him, Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

'Is everything alright?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her slightly concerned face.

'Everything is fine. Don't worry, love,' Harry replied and she smiled.

Luna didn't want to dance because Hugh was easily getting upset without his mother so Ron moved close to Harry and Hermione and looked at her. 'My wife is kind of busy with my son, so can I borrow your wife?' Ron asked and Harry smiled.

'You can't borrow me because I'm not an object, Ronald.' Hermione said as she handed Jane to Harry and stood up, taking Ron's hand and playfully winking at her husband. '_But, _I _can_ show you how _normal _people dance,' She added and they moved to the dance floor for a fast dance.

Harry smiled at the two. Thank Merlin they didn't make it as couple, but remained the best friends. He looked at his daughter in his hands and smiled. Jane had opened her eyes and was looking at him. Harry leaned and kissed her soft cheek. Jane cooed as Harry kept her close to him and rocked her a bit. Molly moved close to him after a few minutes smiling.

'She has grown up so much,' she said and Harry smiled at her.

'Indeed and she has both me and Hermione tied around her little finger already.' Harry said and Molly smiled and gestured if she could take Jane in her hug. Harry smiled and gave his daughter to the older woman.

'I'm happy all my children are happy.' Molly said and chuckled as Hermione and Ron kept their frantic dance laughing about something and waving at Luna and Harry. 'And when I'm saying "my children" I'm adding you and Hermione in my family as well.' Molly added and Harry smiled at her wider.

'You know how much Hermione and I love you. Without you, I wouldn't have the slightest example of what kind of parent I have to be.' Harry said and Molly smiled at him, tears ready to leave her eyes.

'I hope you don't mean you will follow us to the seven kids record.' Molly said and both chuckled. Jane seemed uneasy after all this time away from her mom's hug so Molly stood up. 'I'm sure life with four little kids seems unfair so I'll take her inside so she can rest and Hermione and you can have a little break.' Molly added and Harry nodded, if someone knew what many kids' noise meant then this was Molly Weasley.

'Thank you,' Harry said and Molly smiled. 'For everything,' he added even if the older woman had already started moving in the house with his little daughter. Andromeda watched Molly moving inside and smiled at Harry, she and McGonagall would be Jane's Godmothers as Harry and Hermione had chosen, the two women had accepted happily.

Harry looked around again but for an odd reason his gaze stopped away, at the small grave. He sighted and stood up. Maybe it was time for him to visit his old, loyal to death friend. Hermione noticed him but he gestured to her to stay and dance with Ron. She nodded and made a circle around her self as their best friend was holding her hand.

Harry moved in the garden and reached the flowers slowly. He wasn't sure about their name but he had seen them again in a trip of his and Hermione's in Paris so he guessed Fleur had made them. He looked carefully, between the flowers; there was an uncovered part of plants. There was a small stone Harry had put there ten years ago. The grave wasn't abandoned or something and Harry noted mentally to thank Fleur and Bill for that. He looked at the grave for a few minutes in silence, suddenly all the music and people's voices distanced themselves from him, suddenly he felt the same sorrow and pain he had felt that rainy afternoon he had made that grave a decade ago.

Harry wiped a couple of tears were running his cheeks. 'At least, you didn't lose your life in a pointless manner. I'm trying to use the opportunity which you and Remus and Tonks and Sirius and so many more gave to me, Dobby.' Harry said quietly and looked at the sea away from him. He looked back at the grave, remembering that afternoon, the way he was "transferring" himself in Voldemort's mind without wanting to and his try to block that. Everyone's sorrowed faces and Hermione's fragile picture after her torments to unconsciousness by Bellatrix. He felt more tears running his cheeks but didn't stop them.

He looked away, he had blocked Voldemort from his mind two times that day, when he was desperately trying to find a way to save Hermione from Bellatrix's Cruciatus, when Ron was out of his control and was just screaming and hitting the cage they were in. And then when he was trying to open Dobby's grave, when he needed to do that for his little friend. Those two times, Harry had tried to forget over the years, showed him now that he was blocking everything and everyone, even Voldemort, when he needed to save the people he – loved.

Dobby was always so loyal to him, he was the one who helped him with his second task, the one who found the Room of Requirement, the one who warned him when Umbrige had found out the D.A.s, he was the one who died so he and Ron could take Hermione and save their lives from the Malfoy manor.

He didn't need to count what Hermione had done for him, not only during the War's years. Saying and showing her how much he loved her for the rest of his life wouldn't even how many things she had done for him in his opinion, including four wonderful kids, nights without nightmares but love words and sweet lovemaking and most of all, the feeling of security and happiness she was giving him every time he was looking at her eyes.

He pulled out of his thoughts as a small hand was slipping in his larger one. He looked down and saw his little Lilly smiling up at him.

'Was he a friend of you, daddy?' Lilly asked and Harry nodded and scooped his daughter in his hug. Lilly hugged him tightly, wanting to allay his pain as always. Harry smiled in spite of his mental pain and hugged his little girl tightly as well. Pressing her little form against his, wanting to make sure the last ten years weren't a dream, wanting to make sure he won't wake up and be back in the cold tent with Hermione crying because Ron had left them in the middle of nowhere. People started clapping and greeting as Bill came out of the house with a large cake in his hands a few candles on it as Harry could see from the feet were separating him and Lilly from the rest. Lilly unwrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his newly shaven cheek. He returned the kiss on her cheek.

'Mummy told me to take you back to the family,' Lilly said and Harry nodded and looked at the people, spotting Hermione looking back at him even if the rest were looking in front of her, Victoria and her cake. Hermione was just smiling at him when the rest were singing "Happy Birthday" for the little girl. Harry made Lilly more comfortable in his hug and started moving back.

'We should make some flowers to your friend, daddy, like we do for nana and grandpa,' Lilly said and Harry smiled and nodded. He let his daughter on the ground and took his wand out; he conjured a few roses and magically painted them so they weren't just one color, remembering Dobby's colorful choices for his clothes. He handed them to Lilly and she moved closer to the small grave and let them upon the small uncovered by plants part on the grounds.

Lilly moved closer to Harry again and he took her hand in his and started walking close to the people who now were clapping and beaming at the little birthday girl. Hermione kept looking at her older daughter and her husband. She stretched her arm and Lilly took her hand, not letting go of her father's. Harry moved close to Hermione and she gave him a peck on the lips, touching her skin so lightly on his. Harry felt the feeling of security and happiness beating his sorrow.

Harry smiled and kissed her back, wanting to show her how grateful her was, how happy he was feeling and how much he loved her.


End file.
